Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2
by JustinBieberLover101
Summary: Cailey and Zaya's kids are still growing up fast, going to school, with drama, surprises and will be raising their own families. Stephen, Paislee and Macy are learning how to raise their children at a young age. They all had fallen into the footsteps of their parents, aunt, and cousin, Anna. How will their families deal with this? Squeal to Suite Life: Next Generation.
1. First Time Home With The Girls

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**AN: Hey guys!**

**Guess what?**

**SEASON 2 IS HERE! Yay! :) I hope you enjoy this season! I have lots of ideas!**

**Since I gave you guys a small summery in the season finale, I'll start Season 2 now!**

**Chapter 1: "First Time Home with the Girls"**

Three Days Later: Friday, March, 31st, 2028: Cailey's House:

Three days after Paislee gave birth to her twin daughters, Madeline Faith and Milkayla Elizabeth they were well enough to head home for the first time. Paislee was still recovering from giving birth, but the nurses let her and the girls finally leave the hospital. When they got home, Justin pulled into the driveway and stopped his truck. He jumped out and helped his girlfriend out of the truck. Cody took his daughter inside as Justin got his newborn daughters out of the truck. Clyde was well enough to go home as well so he, Eunice, and their daughters went to stay with Karlee. Paislee's friends, brother, Stephen and his girlfriend, Shaylee, sisters, brothers and her family were all inside. They walked to the door and it read: "It's a girl! And another one that read: "It's a girl!" Paislee thought that it was sweet of her friends and family to do this. When Paislee, Justin, and Cody got inside, everyone screamed.

"It's a girl! Welcome home!"

Paislee was taken back and smiled at her friends and family. "Thank you everyone! It's good to be home!"

Justin put the twin's carriers on the counter. "Yeah, thank you guys…"

Leah walked over to her brother. "Can I hold one of them?"

Justin nodded. "Yes, you can, Leah. Do you want to Kayla?"

Leah nodded happily. "Yes please." She smiled at her niece when she was placed in her arms. "Thank you for naming her after me, Justin."

Justin smiled right back at her. "You're very welcome, Leah."

Paislee picked up Maddie. She looked at her sister, Macy. "Hey Mace, do you want to hold Maddie?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yes!"

Paislee giggled. "Okay." She let Macy sit down on the couch and Paislee put Maddie in Macy's arms. "Isn't she cute?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, she is. She looks like Justin…"

Paislee laughed. "Yes, she does."

Macy rocked her niece in her arms. "Hey Mads, I'm your Aunt Macy."

Maddie just grinned at her Aunt Macy.

Macy smiled. "You're so beautiful, Sweetheart."

Paislee laughed. "She is beautiful. I'm sure I'm happy to be home…"

Macy smiled again. "We are very happy you are home, Pais."

Leah was sitting on the other couch and looked at her best friend. "Hey Pais, I think Kayla is hungry…"

Paislee stood up from the couch she was sitting on. "Okay. Give me her."

Leah handed Kayla to her best friend.

Paislee rocked her daughter, sat down next to her sister and began breastfeeding her daughter. "After I'm finished feeding Kayla, I'll fed Maddie, okay?"

Macy nodded her head. "Okay."

After feeding Kayla, Macy handed her sister Maddie. Macy rocked Kayla to sleep and she stood up and walked over to her sister's boyfriend.

"Justin, Kayla is asleep. Can I take her upstairs?"

Justin nodded. "Sure. Come on, I'll help you."

Macy and Justin headed upstairs, into Paislee's bedroom and Justin took Kayla from Macy and layed Kayla in her crib.

"She's asleep now, let's go downstairs and see if Paislee is ready to give me Maddie."

Macy nodded. "Okay…"

When they got upstairs, Paislee was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Maddie in her arms. Her boyfriend took their oldest daughter from his girlfriend and put her into her crib. Both twins were fast asleep. While the twins were sleeping, Bailey looked at her daughter.

"Paislee, I think you should take a nap. I'll have a long night with newborn twins."

Paislee knew her mother was right. Plus she was still exhausted, more exhausted in her life. She just had twins, her daughters, Maddie and Kayla. Slowly getting up, she headed upstairs with her boyfriend behind her. They both decided to get some sleep since they knew they would have a long night.

Within the next hour everyone decided to leave because Paislee, Justin, and the newborn twins were sleeping. It was a good time seeing Maddie and Kayla before they would have to go to sleep, but everyone knew that the new parents would have a long night with newborn twin girls.

Within the next two hours, Paislee and Justin were awoken by their two crying daughters. Paislee got out of the bed, walked over to her daughter, Kayla's crib and picked up the crying baby girl. "Shh, Kay. I'm here…" She rubbed her back, but Kayla was still crying harder.

Justin, who was holding his oldest daughter, Maddie, looked at his girlfriend. "She might need to be changed, Pais."

Paislee nodded as she walked over to the changing table and layed her daughter on it. She undid her clothes and changed Kayla. She rocked her back to sleep as Justin was putting Maddie in her crib.

"Maddie just wanted to be held…"

Paislee laughed a little. "Awww, you are such a good Daddy to her…"

Justin smiled at her. "Thank you, Baby. You are an amazing mother to them…"

Paislee blushed. "Well, I only have been a mother for three days."

Justin laughed. "I know, Sweetheart." He looked at the clock. "Are you hungry? It's now almost 1 in the afternoon…"

Paislee nodded. "Okay because I'm starving now…"

Justin couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, Babe, it's kind of funny. You always said that when you were pregnant."

Paislee laughed too. "Yeah. Yeah. I know." She sighed. "Let's get something to eat."

Justin nodded. "Okay…"

They taught themselves how to eat as fast as they could. The girls could wake up any time now. After they ate, they headed back upstairs to find their girls still asleep. Both sighed out of relief. They could sleep some more. But they knew this would be the start of long nights taking care of their newborn children.

Later that night around 11:00, the young couple was still fast asleep, but that soon ended because they were woken up by their oldest daughter crying. As Paislee got up to pick up her daughter, their youngest began crying, she groaned.

"Kayla…"

Justin laughed a little. "I'll get her…" He picked up Maddie, placed her on his shoulder and rubbed her back. "Kayla might be hungry…"

Paislee nodded. "Okay. I'll feed Maddie first, and then I'll feed Kayla…"

Justin nodded his head. "Okay, I'll keep Kay busy."

Soon the twins were fast asleep again. But they kept getting up every 4 hours after that. Early in the next morning, around six, in Paislee's bedroom, she and Justin were up with their daughters once again, it was a long night for them, so they were still so tired when it was six in the morning. Both brought their daughters downstairs, Paislee and Justin put their daughters in their swings and Justin started on making breakfast, even though it was only six in the morning.

Paislee yawned as she sat at the counter. "I never was this tired in my life…"

Justin sighed. "Me either, but you know what?"

Paislee looked up at him. "What?"

Justin smiled. "It's all worth it. We have two beautiful girls who need us to care for them."

Paislee smiled. "Yeah, we do."

After breakfast was finished, the young couple began to eat as fast as they could once again, the same thing they did yesterday. As they were eating, Paislee's sister, Macy and older brother, Stephen came walking into the kitchen.

Paislee looked at her brother and sister. "What are you guys doing up so early? It's not even 7 in the morning."

Stephen yawned. "I couldn't sleep for some reason, so I just decided to get up."

Macy sighed. "I heard you guys talking…"

Stephen smiled at his sister, Paislee. "I can that you couldn't sleep much last night."

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, we didn't get much sleep last night."

Macy smiled. "We can understand why, Pay, you just had twins and they have only been home for one day."

Paislee breathed deeply. "And it's going to get harder and harder…" She groaned. "Fun…"

Macy shook her head. "Pay, you know you have us to help you."

Paislee gave her sister a smile. Macy was right. She had help from her family and friends. "Yeah, you're right."

Macy went over to her nieces. "They are still sleeping. They are so peaceful sleepers…"

Paislee giggled at her two daughters. "Yeah, they are." She looked at her brother and sister. "Is Mom and Dad up yet?"

Stephen shook his head. "No, I don't think so. But, I think Shaylee will be in an hour or so…"

Justin laughed. "Do you want me to make her something to eat while I'm standing over at the stove?"

Stephen nodded. "Sure, if you want."

Within the next few hours, Jaislee, Paislee's brothers, sisters, Shaylee, Leah, Ryan, Bryan and Charlotte and Paislee's cousins all pitched in on helping with the girls for the day. With so many people helping, most of them cleaned the house and others helped Jaislee with Maddie and Kayla. Of course, the twins got had few moments where they would get very cranky and wouldn't want to go to sleep. But that's what you get from newborns.

As the day turned into night, it was a long day for the new parents, but it was worth it. They knew they could get through this together and with friends and family helping them out when they needed it. Maddie and Kayla are very lucky to have parents like Justin and Paislee. They would do anything for their girls.

To be continued…

**AN: First chapter of Season 2! Yay! Yay! I couldn't wait to update this new season for you amazing people!**

**I love you guys!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx :) I hope you enjoy this season!**


	2. Macy's Secret

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 2: "Macy's Secret"**

**AN: Hey guys, so CBZCS has gotten me into using Google Docs because we are going to write a story together, so please be a look out for it. We came up with the title and she came up with the summery. So I hope you like this chapter, I was having trouble, but I think I have this story coming slow and off to a good start.**

**R&R and enjoy!**

Three Weeks Later: Saturday, April, 15th, 2028:

Three weeks went by as Paislee and Justin continued to raise their twins, Maddie and Kayla. It has been a long three weeks after the twins came home. They have a schedule running for the girls. Justin has three more weeks until he goes back to college and back to work. So, he is making every day rememberable. He is going to miss his girls so much. Shaylee is now 18 weeks pregnant-five months along, in two weeks, she and Stephen will be able to know the sex of the baby. Leah, Arianna, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Charlotte, Zach, and Paislee and Stephen's brothers and sisters and their cousins have been amazing with helping out. Anna has came over a few times to see how Paislee has been doing and Anna was very amazed how amazing she is at raising her girls. Well, Paislee did help with Chelsea, so she had some experience with babies.

It was Saturday, April, 15th, 2028, and it was around 2:00pm when Macy came into her house, she sighed. She had some news for her sister, Paislee, she has been keeping a secret from her for a while now, and it was hard to not say anything. Macy was now dating, Ryan, Justin's brother. She hasn't told anyone yet, she wanted to tell her sister's first. Walking into the kitchen, Macy looked at her sister.

"Hey Pais, can I talk to you?"

Paislee turned to her sister, who was almost 15 years old, in almost a month or so. Cailey and Zaya are almost 36, Anna is almost 22, James is 24, Paislee, Shaylee, Stephen and their friends are now 17, Justin is 19, Arianna is now 21, Alli, Abby and Charlie are almost 12, Aiden and Meggie are almost 10, Nicole and Jamie are 8, and Dylan is 7, and Chelsea is almost 6 with Nick being 3 months and the girls, Maddie and Kayla are 3 weeks old.

Paislee smiled at her sister. ""Yeah? What's up?"

Macy sighed. Sitting down at the counter, she smiled. "I'm dating Justin's brother, Ryan."

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Seriously? Are you sure about this?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure about this. I just don't know how to tell Daddy."

Paislee sat down next to her sister. "I know, but you have to tell him soon. Does anyone know about this?"

Macy shook her head. "You are the only one who knows…"

Paislee sighed. "Oh boy…This is going to be fun to tell Daddy in so many ways…"

Macy breathed deeply. "Yeah, but I can tell him somehow."

Paislee smiled. "Good." She looked at the clock. "The girls should be waking up soon, so I should go check on them."

Macy nodded. "Okay, I'll be doing my homework if you need help."

Paislee just smiled. "Okay Thanks, Mace. You better tell Dad soon…" She walked upstairs, walked into her room and checked on her girls. They were fast asleep. She looked her boyfriend; he was fast asleep on her bed. He must have fallen asleep after pulling the twins down for a nap. He was the best boyfriend ever.

"Justy…" She shook his shoulder. "Babe?"

Justin slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend. "Oh hey Babe. I fell asleep. Are the girls still asleep?"

She nodded. "Yes, they are." She gave him a smile. "I thought you would want something to eat."

Justin nodded. "Okay."

They went downstairs to get something to eat. After they have eaten, their daughters finally woke up from their nap. Both headed upstairs and walked into the bedroom. Justin picked up Kayla.

"What's the matter, Princess?"

Kayla continued to cry. She cried onto Justin's shoulder. "Shh, it's okay" He rubbed her back.

Paislee picked up Maddie and rocked her slowly. Justin took Maddie because she needed to be changed and Paislee took Kayla because she needed to be fed.

Downstairs, Macy was busy doing homework when Cody walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mace! How was school this week?"

Macy looked up at her father. "It was okay. I have a lot of homework to do, plus I have a science project due in a week and I have no idea what do yet!"

Cody nodded. "Well, if you need help with coming up with an idea, let me know, I might be able to help."

Macy just nodded and smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Daddy."

Cody smiled. "Anytime, Sweetheart."

After Macy was finally finished with her homework, she was still having trouble coming up with an idea for the science project. She turned to find her brother's girlfriend, Shaylee walking into the kitchen.

"Shaylee? Can I talk to you?"

Shaylee nodded. "Of course. What's going on?"

Macy sighed. "Well, you see, I'm now dating, Ryan, your brother and I have no idea how to tell my Dad. I have science project due, and I can't my mind keeps telling me to tell him."

Shaylee sighed. "Well, that might mean you need to tell him, Mace."

Macy sighed again. "Okay. I guess it would be better to just tell him…" So, she walked into the home office.

"Daddy? I need to tell you something?"

Cody looked up at his second daughter. "Yeah, Mace?"

Macy just took a deep breath. "Daddy, I'm dating, Ryan, Justin and Shaylee's brother…"

Cody just looked at his daughter in shock.

To be continued…

**AN: Okay, how was it? I know it may be short and stuff, but I just wanted some surprises…Sooo…There was the surprise! Yay!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx PS: I have no idea when the next chapter will be up…Sooo, yeah…**


	3. Where Oh Where Did My Little Girl Go?

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 3: "Where Oh Where Did My Little Girl Go?"**

**AN: Heyyyyyy! Here is chapter 3! Yay! This chapter you can see Cody's reaction to Macy dating, Zack's feelings on Cassidy dating, and Cassidy learns more about her father. :)**

**R&R and enjoy! Sorry the last chapter was so short. This chapter may make up for it.**

Cody just looked at his almost 15 year old daughter. Did Macy just say what he thought she said? Yes. She was now dating and he wasn't happy. His girls are growing up so fast and he can't do anything about it. It hurt him. His girls are growing up. He missed when they were little. Now one of them is a mother at 16, and now another one is dating, Justin's brother, Ryan.

"You're…You're dating, Ryan? Justin and Shaylee's brother, Ryan, is that what you just said to me? Macy, are you really sure about this?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Yes, Daddy, I'm 100% sure, and yes, that's what I said…"

Cody was still in shock. He still had no idea what to say. "Oh my God…" He just took a deep breath. "…I have no idea what to say…"

Macy sighed. "I know, but I am growing up. I need to grow up."

Cody just closed his eyes. He hated those words-"I am growing up. I need to grow up." He just couldn't believe, or understand why his little girls needed to grow up. But they need to grow up, his oldest daughter has grown up fast for her children, Maddie and Kayla and his second oldest daughter is now dating.

"I know you need to grow up, Mace, I'm just so shocked that you and Paislee are growing up so fast."

Macy gave him a smile. "I know, Daddy. We can't stop growing up. Its life, we need to live our lives."

Cody stood up and walked over to his daughter and hugged her. "Mace, if you're happy, then I'm happy. But, if he hurts you, I'll be there to kill him…"

Macy gave him a look, but then smiled. "Thanks, Daddy!" She pulled away and walked out of the room. She sighed out of relief. That was easier than she thought. She smiled. Her father was fine with her dating Ryan. She didn't think this would be happening. She just had to tell her sister. She walked into the living room and saw her sister, holding Maddie in one arm and she was rocking her

"Pais, you wouldn't believe this! Daddy is okay with me dating Ryan!"

Paislee looked at her sister in shock. "Are you serious? Daddy, really said that he was okay with it?"

Macy nodded. "I know! I was in shock too! He said if I'm happy, he's happy…"

Paislee shook her head. "Wow. That's crazy. He went crazy when I started dating Josh…"

Macy threw her hands up in shock. "I know! I can't believe this!"

Paislee kept rocking Maddie. "Me either!"

Maddie was looking at her mother. Paislee smiled at her daughter. "Hey Babygirl, are you trying to listen to me and Auntie Macy talking?"

Maddie just smiled.

Paislee kissed her head and then yawned. "I'm so exhausted. I never have been this tired in my life…"

Macy took her niece from her sister. "Go take a nap. I got her."

Paislee gave her sister a questionable look. "Are you sure?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, Pais, you need your rest."

Paislee smiled. "Thanks, Mace, you're the best!"

Macy laughed. "You're very welcome, Sis."

At Zaya's house, Cassidy, who was going to be fifteen in almost a month with Macy, she was home, watching a movie with her boyfriend, Nick and she had just started dating as well. Zack wasn't okay with it yet; his little girl was growing up fast. She was almost fifteen and now was dating, Nicholas Reichmann. When he found out, he wasn't so happy, Cassidy is his first born and very first daughter, and it somehow hurt his feelings that he wasn't the most important man in her life anymore. She and Nick were on the couch, watching a movie, they have been dating for 3 months now, and so far, everything was going good.

Nick looked at his girlfriend. "Hey Cass?"

Cassidy looked at him. "Yeah?"

Nick sighed. "Is Dad really okay with us dating?"

Cassidy sighed. "I really don't know. He never said anything to me…"

Nick nodded. "Oh…"

Cassidy looked at him again. "After you leave, I'll ask him, okay?"

Nick just nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Cassidy layed her head on his shoulder as they went back to the movie they were watching. After the movie, Nick went home; Cassidy got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, where Zack was busy making brownies.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

Zack just nodded, even though, he had no idea what she was going to ask him. "Yeah, sure, Cass, what's up, Sweetie?"

Cassidy sighed. "Daddy, be honest with me, are you okay with me dating Nick?"

Zack sighed. Of course he wasn't, she was his little girl, but he knew she had to grow up. He just hated that, but he had to deal with it. "Cass, to be honest, the only reason I didn't like it in the first place is because you are my little girl. I thought he was going to take you away from me. You have grown up so fast…"

Cassidy just stood there in awe. Her father really missed her. "Awww, Daddy. I'll always be your little girl; it's just that I need to grow up. I know it hurts you, you aren't okay with it yet and I'm okay with it." She gave him a hug. "I love you, and I'll love you in a different way than Nick. You are my father, no matter what happens, you'll always be my father."

Zack held her in his arms and placed a kiss on her head. "Thank you for saying that, Baby. I love you, and I'll always love you."

Maya walked into the kitchen and saw her husband and daughter hugging. "Awww! You two are so cute!"

Cassidy smiled. 'Thanks, Mom."

Maya looked at her husband. "Anna and James will be here in a few minutes."

Zack nodded. "Okay."

Cassidy smiled. "Good, because I missed Chels and Nicky so much."

Zack smiled as well. "Me too, Sweetheart."

Cassidy looked at her father. "Wait, Anna is my sister, but you're not really her Dad, right? Her birth Dad was just a bad person?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, he was a bad person. But, that's one thing you aren't ready to know about, Cass. I treat her like she was really mine. I love her like she was really mine; she was the best thing that had come into my life before you and Bentley were born. Paislee and Stephen are my niece and nephew; I'd do anything for them."

Cassidy smiled. "So, after Paislee and Stevie were born, you changed and then Anna came into your life?"

Zack nodded. "Exactly, yes, that's what happened." He sighed. "When I was a kid, Cass, I wasn't so happy about school, I didn't take it seriously and I went out with many girls before your mother. I was a player, but then I met your Mom. She changed me. She just made me think about what I wanted to do with my life. Then your Aunt Bailey had Paislee and Stephen, I totally was in love with them. I would do anything for them, they also changed me, and then Anna came into our lives, she made me think about being a good father for my children."

Cassidy was completely shocked. "Woah…" She smiled. "I have to thank her!" She ran out of the kitchen and ran to her sister, Anna. "Anna! Anna!"

Anna just laughed as she hugged her sister. "Hey Sweetheart, how have you been? How are you and Nick doing?"

Cassidy smiled. "I've been really good. We have been doing well so far. I just need to thank you…"

Anna gave her sister a questionable look. "For what, Sweetie?"

Cassidy smiled, she was almost breaming. "Because you came into Daddy's life, you changed him. He wasn't so crazy about school, he was a player before he and Mom met. You made him rethink what he really wanted to do with his life. You made him a better father, a better person, and even though you aren't really his daughter, he treated you like he was really his…"

Anna just sighed; she hugged her sister and then smiled. "Oh Sweetheart, I know. He told me everything when I was seven. I love him just as much as he loves me. He is the best father in the world. You're really lucky, Cass…"

Cassidy smiled. "So, are you, Anna!"

Anna laughed. "Yes, I am because I have the best sister in the world…"

Cassidy just smiled again. "Awww, thanks, Anna, I love you!"

Anna kissed her head. "I love you too, Baby." She pulled away from her and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Daddy…"

Zack smiled at his daughter. "Hey Anna."

Anna hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

Zack laughed. "I missed you too, Sweetheart."  
>Back at Cailey's house, around 8:00pm, Justin and Paislee were busy at carrying for their daughters all day. They were exhausted, but as they were laying down to rest as the girls were fast asleep, Paislee looked at her boyfriend.<p>

"Justin, what will we do when you go back to school?"

Justin looked at his girlfriend. "I have no idea, Babe. I just want to spend as much time as I can with you and the girls before I have to go back."

Paislee layed her head on his shoulder and sighed as she snugged close to him. "I know. I'm really happy to have you…"

Justin leaned down and kissed her head. "Me too, Pay. Me too…" He sighed. "I just can't believe Macy is dating my brother! Damn, if he breaks her heart, I'm kicking his fuckin ass…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Justin Mathew Rammer! Language please!"

Justin sighed. "Sorry, it's just that she's like my sister, Babe. He's a player…"  
>Paislee paused. She has heard those words before, her Uncle Zack. Ryan was a player. Oh God. If Mace finds out, she'll be wreak, and broken. She didn't want to see her sister hurt, just like her when Josh broke up with her. Or maybe Macy wouldn't believe her. But, Macy and Paislee were super close, so they would tell each other everything, and Paislee would never lie to her sisters.<p>

Still, in shock, she spoke up. "Are you serious?"

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah…Babe, I don't want to see her hurt…"

Paislee sighed deeply. "Me either, Justy, but we can't do anything about it yet. That's the hard part. They haven't been dating for not even a week, we can't say anything yet…"

Justin just wrapped his arm around her. "Alright, fine, but if I hear or see anything, I'm breaking it."

Paislee sighed again. "Okay." She closed her eyes and got comfortable under the covers. "It's like 8:00pm now and I feel so exhausted. The day went by way too fast."

Justin laughed a bit. "The day does go fast, but that's because we have two beautiful, crazy and restless little girls to worry about."

Paislee smiled up at him. "Yes, we do."

Justin pulled her hair away from her face and grinned. "Did I tell you how beautiful I think you are?"

Paislee blushed. "No, I don't think so…"

Justin leaned down and kissed her. "Well, you are so beautiful and sexy…"

She grabbed her pillow and slapped his shoulder. "Shut up!"

He rubbed his shoulder and groaned. "Owwww that hurt! What the heck was that for, Pais?!"

She shushed him. "Shhh! My Dad could have heard you say that!"

Justin sighed. "Oh yeah…You could have said 'Justin, be quiet, my Dad could hear you', not taking a damn pillow and hitting me with it!"

She shushed him again. "Shhh! You'll wake up the girls!"

He layed back down and pulled her close. "Sorry. Let's go sleep, I'm tired…"

She giggled. "Me too…" And soon both were fast asleep in each other's arms.

To be continued…

**AN: Sooo, there was chapter 3! Yay! How was it? A lot longer than the last chapter, now I'll be busy for two weeks-November 12****th****, I have a dentist appointment, the 18****th**** I'm going to Westchester Community College in New York-I live there, I love it here and I'll be there for open house, I'm thinking of going there after I graduate from high school and then the 19****th****, I have another doctor's appointment. So, I have no idea when was chapter 4 will be up. Okay, for chapter 4, I need an idea! Any ideas will be awesome!**

**Thank you guys! I love you guys, your awesome!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	4. A Baby's Name and a Girl's Nightmare!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 4: "A Baby's Name** **and a Girl's Nightmare!"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! So, here's chapter 4! At first I had no idea what to name is chapter, but I wanted to have some drama with Jaislee and Paislee's ex-boyfriend, and Shaylee and Stephen find out if they are having a girl or a boy.**

**Let's see what happens now…R&R and enjoy chapter 4!**

Two Weeks Later: Thursday, April, 27th, 2028: Cailey's House:

Two weeks were crazy to no end. First, Justin and Paislee were getting ready for Justin to leave and Stephen and Shaylee were getting ready to know the sex of their baby. Maddie and Kayla are now almost a month old. The longest month of Paislee and Justin's lives, but it was worth it. Today Paislee's brother and his girlfriend, Shaylee are going to finally know the sex of their baby. They are really excited. Shaylee is now 20 weeks-five months pregnant.

Stephen and Shaylee came downstairs to find Justin and Paislee in the kitchen with the girls. Paislee looked at her twin brother. "Hey guys!"

Stephen gave his sister a hug and then kissed Kayla's head. "Hey there, Babygirl, you might have a baby girl or baby boy cousin soon, Kay."

Kayla giggled.

Paislee smiled. "Uncle Stephen is a little crazy, huh, Kay?"

Kayla nodded as she giggled.

Paislee burst out laughing. "Oh Steph, your niece thinks you're crazy!"

Stephen shook his head. "That's not funny, Paislee!"

Paislee kept laughing. "Sorry…"

Shaylee looked at her boyfriend. "When are we going to the appointment, Babe?"

Stephen looked at his watch. "Uh, we should go now, it might take a while to get there."

Paislee hugged her brother's girlfriend. "Good luck, Shay. Text me a picture of the baby, and tell me if I'm having a niece or nephew…"

Stephen and Shaylee both nodded. "Okay." They headed out of the house and into Stephen's car and headed to the hospital. When they got there, Ashley brought them inside, Shaylee sat down on the table, she was wearing a t-shirt, and so it was easy to pull her shirt up. She smiled. She was really excited. Shaylee didn't really care what she was going to be having, she and Stephen, just wanted to know if she or he was healthy.

Ashley smiled as she put some gel on Shaylee's stomach. "So, you are now halfway there, and you have no morning sickness, but is everything else okay?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah, everything else I'm supposed-to be feeling is just fine."

Ashley smiled. "Okay. Today you two get to know if you are having a boy or a girl, you want to know?"

Shaylee and Stephen both nodded. "Yes, we would love to know."

Ashley smiled again as she looked at the monitor. "And…You are having a girl! Congratulations!"

Stephen laughed. "Another girl. I should've known. Charlie is going to freak out. So far, he has two nieces, now another niece…"

Ashley laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I have more nieces than nephews. It's common I guess…"

Shaylee nodded. "Anyways, thanks, Ashley."

Ashley smiled. "You're welcome guys. Do you guys have a name?"

Stephen and Shaylee both nodded. "Marcy Karlee Martin..."  
>Ashley smiled. "Awww!"<p>

Back at Cailey's house, Paislee and Justin were downstairs with their daughters, Maddie, and Kayla, Justin was making a bottle for Maddie when the doorbell rang. Paislee had Kayla in her arms, she just sighed.

"I'll get it…"

Justin nodded. "Okay." He rocked his oldest as he made her bottle with one hand. Paislee walked to the door and opened it. She just couldn't believe who was standing there. She looked up and sighed.

"Josh? What are you doing here?"

Josh smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you…"

Paislee closed the door and walked outside with Kayla in her arms. "About what? I have no time to talk to you."

Josh sighed. "I wanted to see if we could, uh, maybe get back together…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Uh, no, I can't do that. I really don't have feelings for you anymore. I have a family now. You cheated on me, I can't take that back, Josh. I'm already dating, Justin, we have twins together. I can't break up with him. I don't love you anymore. I love him. He was there for me when we…" She paused. "…You broke up with me!"

Josh shook his head. "Oh, come on! It's not like he would have stayed if you haven't gotten pregnant. He just felt bad for you…"

Paislee shook her head. "No! Look, I have no time to talk to you. I'll make this clear-I love Justin, he loves me. He never ever hurt me, you did. He always loved me. He never did anything like you did. We have a family now. You can't do anything about it, okay? He is the best boyfriend I ever had. I'll always love him, but you, I will never ever forgive you."

Josh groaned. "And you think he's a better fit for you?"

Paislee nodded. "Uh, yeah, I do! Now, I have things to do. Just leave…"

Josh just leaned in and kissed her, but then Paislee slapped him in the face. "What the hell?! Go away from me! How could you?"

Josh gave her a smile. "You'll change your mind on what you just said…"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I won't! Just leave. Go…"

After Josh left, she walked back into the house and groaned. She walked into the kitchen and sighed as Justin looked at her.

"Babe, is everything okay? Who was that?"

Paislee sighed. She had no idea how to tell him, but she had to. But, he would be so hurt, but it is better telling him, then keeping it and then feeling guilty. "Uh, it...It..."

Justin looked at his girlfriend. "Who was it?"

Paislee closed her eyes and sighed again. "It was Josh…"

Justin's eyes went wide. His girlfriend just ran into her ex-boyfriend. "Josh? You're ex-boyfriend? What does he want now?"

Paislee just nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, Josh, and he asked if we could get back together…"

Justin just layed their oldest in her swing and groaned. "He asked you what?! Paislee, what did you say to him?"

Paislee took a deep breath. "I said no. We have girls to take care of, you and I are dating, and I have no feelings for him…" She still felt guilty. She paused to think. "Now how do I tell him that he kissed me?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her boyfriend. "Justin, I have to tell you something…"

He nodded as he let her continue. "Yeah?"

She had tears in her eyes. "He…He…He…" She couldn't say it, it killed her.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "What did he do?"

She looked right into his eyes. "He kissed me…"

Justin's eyes were now on fire. "What?! He kissed you! Paislee, are you crazy?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I'm not! He really kissed me!"

Justin took Kayla from her and layed Kayla down in her swing. "Oh my God! Paislee, do you want me to leave? Because the look of you kissing him, it really looks like you don't need me!"

Paislee kept shaking her head. "No! Justin, I don't want you to leave! I love you; you need to be here for the girls…"

Justin breathed. "Look, I think it's best if I stay with my parents right now because I don't know how we will work this out, I'll be here for the girls, but I think we need some space away from each other…"

Paislee's tears were now running down her face. That hurt her soul. "You're leaving me? Justin, please, don't leave me…"

Justin sighed. "I think it's for the best for the girls right now. I need some time to think about this, and the only way for me to do that is if I leave…" He kissed her cheek and walked out of the house.

Paislee just stood there in shock. Her boyfriend just walked out on her, leaving her to raise their twins alone for she had no idea how long, and she felt guilty. Her heart and soul was broken, she may have just lost the best boyfriend and father ever, just because her ex-boyfriend kissed her. It was all Josh's fault. She looked at her sleeping daughters. How is she doing do this alone? Is Justin really going to leave? She covered her face with her hands as she burst out crying.

Justin was in his truck, driving back to his parent's house, he was heartbroken, and he wanted to kill Josh. He just needed time to think. He knew Paislee wouldn't do that, but he just couldn't look at her after she had told him that her ex kissed her. He was her boyfriend, father of her twins, now he didn't know what they were anymore, or for right now. He really loved her and his daughters, but right now, he needed space. As he was driving, he happened to see Josh, walking on the sidewalk. He pulled on the side of the road and jumped out. He wanted to kill him. Thanks to Josh, he made the worst mistake of his life.

"Hey Josh!"

Josh looked over and his eyes went wide. Uh oh, Justin knows. "What?"

Justin caught up with him and crossed his arms. "Stop, I want to talk to you."

Josh turned around. "What do you want to talk to me for? Don't you have to be with your slutty girlfriend and worthless twins?"

That was Justin's breaking point. Yeah, he made a mistake of leaving his girlfriend for a while, but he just needed space, but when you tell him that his girlfriend is a slut and something about his babies, he'll freak out on someone, and that someone happened to be Josh.

"What the hell did you just say about my girlfriend and daughters, huh?" He pushed him against the telephone poll. "You listen to me, Josh. Paislee isn't a slut, my daughters aren't worthless! It is your fault that we got into a big fight. You kissed her when you knew she had my daughters! I'd like to kill you, but then I'd be put in jail since I'm 19 and you're 17, but still, I'd love to hurt you so bad…"

Josh groaned. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!"

Justin let out of him. "Yeah, sure, you are, I don't believe you. But if you ever talk or go see and or touch or even kiss my girlfriend and kids again when I'm away at college, I'll freakin kick your ass, got it?"

Josh just nodded weakly. "Uh huh, yeah, I understand…"

Justin sighed. "Good." He walked back over to his truck and jumped in and drove off to his parent's house.

Back at Cailey's, Stephen and Shaylee came back and walked into the house to find Paislee sitting on the couch, holding Kayla in her arms.

Stephen looked at his sister. "Hey, where's Justin?"

Paislee looked up at her brother. "We got into a fight and now he's going to his parent's house for the night, Steph…"

Shaylee sat down next to Paislee. "Well, what happened? Why did he leave?"

Paislee took a deep breath as she began telling her brother and Shaylee what had happened with Josh, Justin and everything. Stephen hugged his sister as she began crying again.

"Hey. Hey. Paislee, please don't start crying again. You have been emotional and tired as it is…"

Paislee snapped at her brother. "You try raising twins, trying to study, cleaning the house and not going out with your friends anymore, Stephen! It's no fun at all!"

Stephen grabbed her shoulders. "Hey…" He pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to go through it with my daughter in about four more months, so I…"

Paislee pulled back and gave him a smile. "It's a girl! I'm going to have a niece!"

Shaylee nodded happily. "Yeah, you are…"

Shaylee smiled. "We are naming her after you, Paislee. Soon, you'll be meeting your niece, Marcy Karlee Martin..."

Paislee wiped her tears away and sighed. "Congrats guys…" But then she gave her brother a tight hug. "You're naming her after me?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, we are..."

Paislee smiled. "Thank you!"

Shaylee laughed. "You're welcome."

Paislee closed her eyes and sighed. "I think I need to give Justin some space…"

Shaylee nodded. "Good idea. He will come back soon…"

Paislee just nodded. "Yeah, I hope so. In the meantime, Shay, do you want to help me with giving the girls a bath?"

Shaylee nodded. "Sure."

While, Paislee and Shaylee were getting ready to give Maddie and Kayla a bath at Cailey's house, Justin was parking his truck in his parent's driveway. He got out and walked up to the front door, a few minutes later, his sister, Leah opened the door.

"Justin? What are you doing here? Are Paislee and the girls with you?"

Justin walked inside and shook his head. "No, Leah, they're not. Paislee and I got into a fight. Let's sit down and I'll explain…"

Leah nodded. "Okay…"

So, once again, the story was told and Leah sighed. "Justin, she loves you, and you love her. Somehow, I knew this was going to happen. Josh will never stop going after her, Justin. Look, you and Paislee are parents to two beautiful girls, now you better get your butt back over there." She smiled. "And tell Shay that I love her and miss her and tell the girls that Auntie Leah loves them…"

Justin nodded. "I will. Thanks, Leah."

Leah smiled again. "Anytime, Bro."

Justin headed back into his truck and headed back to Cailey's house. But on his way there, he talked to Cody about something he was thinking about before any of this had happened. He stopped to pick up a gift for Paislee and headed back to Cailey's house. And when he got there, he walked into the house and yelled for his girlfriend.

"Paislee!"

Paislee came walking down the stairs and sighed. "Justin? What are you doing here? Didn't you tell me that you were going to stay with Leah?"

Justin walked over to her. "I was, but then I ran into Josh, that I will fill you in later, but after that I went to my parent's house and Leah told me that I should come back here." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, I'm sorry and I guess I was just really upset that I wasn't thinking of what the hell I was saying…"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I'm sorry…"

Justin cupped her face with his hands. "I know…" He just leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, and I'll always love you…"

Paislee smiled. "I love you too…" She sighed. "Alright, fill me in on what happened with Josh…"

So, Justin told her everything and Paislee's eyes went wide.

"Asshole…"

Justin smiled and laughed. "Yeah, he is, but I'm better right?"

Paislee blushed, laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you're 100% better. You'll always be…"

Justin smiled again as he kissed her again. "Good. Are the girls sleeping?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, they are…"

Justin nodded his head. "Okay good. We'll be okay…"

Paislee smiled and kissed him this time. "Yeah, we will…"

Justin just kept smiling at her. She was the most wonderful mother and girlfriend ever. He couldn't picture his life without her; she was his life, now his daughters were his life as well. She was his girlfriend, but soon he'll have her as his wife. Yep, he's going to ask her to marry him.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! Here's chapter 4! Yay, Justin's going to propose! I have a dentist appointment tomorrow, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I hope you have enjoyed though!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	5. Justin's Biggest Surprise for Paislee!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 5: "Justin's Biggest Surprise for Paislee"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! Here is Chapter 5! Justin's surprise for Paislee, I think you know what it is. Anyways, I'm happy you guys are excited about this story. Like I said, it's starting off slow and now I think it's coming along smoothly.**

**Marcy will be here soon, but I think I want to wait a little bit longer before she's born. I don't know how long this will be but I do want to have a story for the soon to be other kids. What do you guys think? Let me know! Now enjoy! R&R and I think I would be happy if any other people read this. I'd be happy.**

One Week Later: Tuesday, May, 4th, 2028: Cailey's House:

One week went by and again another long week. Justin began to pack up all of his things, but before that though, he wanted to do something special for his girlfriend. He loves her, he loves his girls so much that he sometimes doesn't want to leave, but he has to go back to college sometime. He wanted to proposed now, it was the right time. He wanted to show Paislee how much he loves her, so he's going to ask her to marry him. He's really excited that he needed to spend alone time with his girlfriend. She really needs a day off from the girls, it's been a long month and she needs a day away. But, he needs to get her to go with him.

Shaylee is now 21 weeks pregnant with Marcy Karlee. She is excited to meet her daughter. It has been almost six months since she saw her father. She has seen Justin, Leah, Arianna, Ryan, Bryan, Charlotte and her mother. Shaylee really doesn't care what her father does anymore, he doesn't want her in his life and she doesn't care anymore. It still hurts sometimes, but she's okay with it now because she has Stephen to support her and care for her. Although, she really misses her sisters, Leah and Charlotte so much, it hurts her feelings that she can't be there for them anymore.

At Cailey's house, Paislee was in her bedroom, sighing, her room was filled with suitcases and boxes. That only meant one thing-Justin is leaving tomorrow. He's been packing from last night and all the way from 12:00pm. It felt like she was losing her best friend, of course Justin was more than a best friend. He was her boyfriend of almost a year now. That is a long time, she loves him like crazy, and she'll miss him like crazy. It's not going to be same without him; he is her children's father.

As she was looking around the room, her boyfriend came into the room. He looked at her.

"Babe, you okay?"

Paislee nodded slowly. "Uh huh, yeah, I'm fine…"

Justin shook his head and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind. "No, you're not, Pais. You're upset…"

Paislee sighed. "Yeah, I am. I guess."

Justin kissed her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Paislee sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much. You are so good with the girls. What am I going to do without you?"

Justin layed his head on her shoulder and sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Maddie and Kay, but I have to go back now. You aren't alone, Babe, you have your family, friends and my family to help you. You are such a good mother to the girls, I'm sure you can do this."

Paislee turned to face him and smiled slightly. "I guess you're right. I do have my family, friends and your family to help me…"

Justin smiled as he kissed her. "You did a lot this past month, Pay. You need a day to yourself. You haven't done anything for yourself in a while. How about we have a day together, just me and you."

Paislee sighed. He was right. She hasn't done anything for herself in a long time. She missed her friends, going out, hanging out without having to worry about anything. Justin has given up many things as well, but he still gets to go to school, while she can't yet. She has to care for her daughters since they need to be breastfed. She just nodded.

"Okay. We'll go out today. You're right; I do need a day to myself, but what about the girls?"

Justin smiled. "I'm having Shay and Stephen watch them today. They do need the practice before Marcy gets here. They are open to babysit. Plus, my sisters, Arianna and Leah might stop by to help since Macy, Abby, Charlie, and Jamie and Meggie are at school and your parents are at work."

Paislee just leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you so much, Justin. You're the best boyfriend ever." She hugged him and smiled.

Justin laughed. "You're welcome, Babe." He just grinned. He paused to think. "I'll be your fiancé soon, if you say yes…" He just kissed her again before leaving the room.

Paislee paused. "Something's up and I'm going to find out…"

Justin walked downstairs and looked his sister and Stephen. They were already watching Maddie and Kayla. "Thanks for watching them today guys."

Stephen smiled. "You're welcome, Justin. After all, you might be my brother in-law someday."

Justin laughed. "I hope so…"

Shaylee looked at her brother. "Are you guys going out today?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, we are, Shay."

Shaylee smiled. "Awesome."

Kayla and Maddie both looked at their father and giggled.

Stephen laughed. "I think they know…"

Justin laughed again. "They do know. I told them about it last night."

Shaylee placed her hand over her heart. "Awww, how sweet!"

Justin bent down to his daughters. "You two be good for Uncle Stephen and Auntie Shaylee, okay?"

Shaylee laughed. "I think they will be fine, Bro."

Justin sighed. "Well, I'm going to go change and get ready."

Stephen nodded his head. "Are you asking her tonight?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I am…"

Upstairs in Paislee's closet, Paislee was trying to find something to wear. Justin just had told her to wear something nice, but something comfortable because they will be going roller skating and out to dinner. She was really happy to spend time with her boyfriend like old times; it's been a while since they went out. Finally, she found something pretty good to wear. It was a very nice shirt and shorts and flats. She curled her hair and walked downstairs.

Paislee smiled at her brother and his girlfriend. "Hey guys. Thanks for babysitting."

Stephen gave his sister a hug. "No problem, Sis. You go have fun with Justin."

Paislee smiled at him. "I will." She kissed her two daughter's cheeks. "You two be good for Aunt Shaylee and Uncle Stephen, okay?"

Shaylee smiled at her. "They'll be good."

Soon Jaislee headed out and headed to the roller skating rank. They put their stakes on and Justin helped Paislee up.

"You ready to have some fun with me?"

Paislee nodded happily. "Yes."

They started to roll next to each other, holding each other's hands and Paislee smiled at him.

"Alright, explain, why did you take me out?"

Justin sighed. "What? A boyfriend can't take his beautiful girlfriend out for a day? Even if they have two girls at home?"

Paislee sighed. "Maybe, he can. You're right. I just miss them."

Justin squeezed her hand. "So do I, but you need to spend time with me and me only. No baby talk."

Paislee groaned. "Awww! Really?"

Justin nodded. "Yep."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Alright, fine."

They continued to have fun at the roller skate rank, and soon after, they got hungry, so they were back in Justin's truck and began heading to a fancy restaurant. Both changed into nicer clothes and walked into the restaurant.

The host smiled. "Name?"

Justin smiled right back. "Rammer, Justin."

The host nodded. "Follow me…"

After they were seated, Paislee looked at her boyfriend. "Justin, how the heck did you get a place for this?"

Justin smiled. "Don't worry about it."

She sighed. "Every time you tell me that I ended up worrying, now tell me!"

He smiled. "Your Dad, Uncle Zack and brother helped me out with this…"

Her eyes went wide. "What?"

He nodded as he grabbed her hand. "You'll understand later, Babe, okay? Just enjoy it with me."

She sighed. "Oh alright fine, I'll enjoy it with you."

He smiled. "Hey, give me a smile. You know you want to…"

She smiled at him and slightly blushed. "Okay, I do."

Soon they were given their drinks, and they talked about what will happen when he goes back to college tomorrow night and how the girls are getting so big.

Paislee looked at him again after she took a sip of her drink. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

Justin sighed. "I'm leaving at 7:30."

She nodded. "Okay." She laughed. "Aren't the girls getting so big?"

He nodded too. "Yeah, they are. It's been one crazy month. I wouldn't change it for the world."

She smiled. "Me either."

After they had eaten, they got their desert and they really enjoyed it. They got ice cream, chocolate covered strawberries. After desert, Justin decided it was time. Yep, he was going to do it right now, right there and he wasn't going to stop.

"Paislee, we have been through a lot this past year, you got pregnant, had our girls, Maddie and Kayla almost a month ago, and I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our babies. I want us to be a family and we will always be one. You make me feel so lucky, because of you; I'm the luckiest man in the world. You and our girls mean so much to me and I can't wait to see what happens with our future together."

Paislee just had tears in her eyes. "Justin…"

Justin smiled as he got down on one knee and opened the small box. "What I'm trying to say is…Paislee Karlee Martin, will you marry me?"

To be continued…

**AN: Oh my, Justin popped the question! Yay! Next chapter you can see what Paislee says. :) I hope you loved this chapter!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	6. The Answer

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 6: "The Answer"**

**AN: Hey! Here's Chapter 6! I'm glad you guys loved the last chapter. So far I only have three people reviewing on this story, of course I have to thank you, CBZCS, SibunaGeekR5er and AusallyRossrR5 for reviewing and favoring and following this story! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! Means a lot! :)**

**Here's chapter 6, R&R and please enjoy!**

**Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Paislee and Justin spent the whole day together without the girls, Justin had Shaylee and Stephen babysit, so that they could have some alone time, Paislee really needed it. They were having dinner when Justin went on one knee, pulled out a small box, and opened it as he gave a speech, now he just asked her the most important question of their lives.**

"**Paislee Karlee Martin, will you marry me?"**

Paislee just looked down at her boyfriend in compete shock. She was so shocked that he just asked her to marry him. The most important question of their lives was asked and she had no words. Tears came to her eyes, but no words were coming out of her mouth. She wanted to say something so bad, but nothing came out. She didn't know if she was ready to get married, or say yes yet. Of course, she wanted to say yes so bad. She loved him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and with their daughters. She finally found the right words and nodded slowly.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you!"

Justin sighed out of relief and stood up. "Oh thank God! I thought you would say no." He placed the ring on her left hand.

Paislee hugged him as she smiled and wiped away her tears. "Now why would I say no to you? I love you. I love you so much and you know that."

Justin leaned down and kissed her. "Yes, I do. I do know that."

Paislee smiled. "Good." She looked up at him. "Do you want to head home? I miss the girls."

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah, I miss them too." He took her hand and they sat back down to wait for the check. "After I pay for the check, we'll go home…"

Paislee smiled. "Okay. I love you."

Justin smiled right back at her. "I love you too, Babe."

After Justin paid the check, they headed home and it was a little after ten when they got home, so they just headed upstairs and walked into Paislee's bedroom to find their daughters not in the room. With Stephen and Shaylee knowing what Justin was planning on doing, they decided to have the girls in their room tonight. Paislee took off her high heels and groaned.

"I really missed wearing these damn things, but now that I haven't worn them in while, my feet really hurt badly."

Justin sat down next to her after changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Do you want me to give you a foot massage?"

Paislee nodded. "That would be amazing…"

Justin laughed as he began to massage her feet. "Anytime, Pais, I knew you would need it."

Paislee smiled and sighed happily. "Ahh, that feels so good…" She layed back on her pillow and let her fiancé give her a massage. "I can't believe we are engaged now."

Justin gave her a smile and leaned down and kissed her. "Me either." She groaned. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow night?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I do, Baby. I have too. I need to go back now."

Paislee sighed. "Oh." She got up and walked into their bathroom with a pink t-shirt and pajama pants. "I'm going to change…"

Justin winked at her. "And then after you come back, can we show each other that we love each other?"

Paislee blushed and sighed. "Shut up! I don't know…" She walked into their bathroom and changed. When she got her out, she layed down next to him and he looked at her.

"Can we?"

She paused to think and nodded. "Oh alright, but we are using protection. I don't want to have another baby right now."

Justin smiled. "Okay." He rolled over to his side of the bed and looked for protection. "Okay, I got it, but aren't you on birth control?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, but I just got it a week ago. It won't work yet. I have to be on it for a month before it would actually work. Remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember." He smiled. "…And I'm okay with that." He looked at her, wrapped his arms around her waist as he layed on top of her. "You sure you want to do this?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

The next morning, Wednesday, May, 5th, 2028, in Paislee's bedroom, Paislee was still fast asleep with her new fiancé-Justin was laying next to her with his arms around her waist and she was laying really close against him. They made love with each other last night and they loved it. Now tonight Justin will be leaving and they were happy that they were finally engaged. It felt good, amazing and a beautiful sight when she said yes. Paislee slowly opened her eyes, slowly got up from the bed and then she looked at her fiancé. He was the best boyfriend ever, now best fiancé ever. When she got up, she woke up her fiancé.

"You okay, Babe?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I'm just going to get up now. I missed the girls. I think I should get them up for the day."

Justin agreed and leaned up to kiss her. "Yeah. Good idea. I think we should spend some family time together before I have to leave tonight."

Paislee smiled at him. "That's a really good idea. I think I like it."

Justin smiled right back at her. "Good."

Paislee just got up, walked into their bathroom, took a nice long shower, changed and blow dried her hair and then curled it. She always curled her hair most of the time; the pink that was on the bottom of her hair was mostly curled. To Justin, she always looked beautiful. After she curled her hair, she walked out of the bathroom to find her fiancé holding their youngest, Kayla. She was curled up against his neck and Paislee giggled.

"She's such a daddy's girl."

Justin laughed. "Of course! Maddie and Kayla will always be daddy's girls."

Paislee rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Babe…"

Justin gave her a questionable look. "What does that mean?"

Paislee laughed. "My sisters and I are daddy's girls. I have a feeling Maddie and Kay will be the same way."

Justin smiled. "They will."

Paislee laughed as she kissed his cheek. "Uh huh."

Justin sighed. "They will!"

Paislee looked at him again. "Can I have her? I need to feed her and Maddie. Where is Maddie?"

Justin smiled. "Still sleeping. When you were in the shower, Shaylee walked into the room with Maddie in her arms. She layed her in her crib for me because I had Kay in my arms and Kayla is awake."

She nodded. "Okay." She kissed Kayla's cheek. "Hey babygirl, were you good for Auntie Shaylee and Uncle Stephen?"

Kayla giggled and grinned at her mother.

Stephen walked by the door and then walked inside. "Yeah, they were really good. Now I know hard it is to raise twins."

Paislee smiled at her brother. "I know and thank you for watching them…"

Stephen smiled. "No problem, Sis. We would be happy to babysit again. It's good practice when Marcy comes."

Paislee sighed. "I know."

Stephen looked at his sister. "Sooo, how did it go last night?"

Paislee smiled wide. "We're engaged!"

Stephen smiled and hugged her. "Congrats! I'm so happy for you!"

Paislee kept smiling. "Thanks, Steph."

Later that day, Jaislee began telling their families and friends about their engagement. Everyone was really happy for them. Of course, they all wanted to throw them a goodbye/congratulations party since Justin will be leaving tonight.

During the party, Leah looked at her older sister, Shaylee. "I really miss you, Shay."

Shaylee hugged her twin sister. "Yeah, I know. I miss you too. We'll see each other at Justin and Paislee's wedding…"

Leah nodded. "Yeah, do you know when they are getting married?"

Shaylee shook her head. "No. They haven't decided on anything yet. They will plan some things when Justin comes back which won't be until late May early June."

Leah sighed. "Oh yeah…"

As the party went on, everyone had a good time, their families and friends are really happy for them and that they are moving on with their relationship. Justin and Paislee both didn't don't want to say goodbye but they have to in a few hours. At least they had a few more hours until Justin had to say goodbye. He doesn't want to leave, but he has to sometime, and goes back to college. Paislee will be okay, she's got her friends and family to help her out with Maddie and Kayla.

To be continued…

**AN: Finally done with Chapter 6! Ugh, my fingers and my elbow hurts. I hate having to lay on it when I use my computer it really hurts right now.**

**Yay to Jaislee! :)**

**Xxx Kelly **


	7. Bye-Bye Daddy

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 7: "Bye-Bye Daddy"**

**AN: Hiiii! Here is Chapter 7! This will be a sad chapter for you Jaislee fans. Yeah, Justin is leaving :(**

**R&R and enjoy!**

Later that night, Justin finished packing all of his things. It was a hard time to Paislee, she couldn't watch him pack up and leave, but she has to let him go back to college. She knows that he has to finish college so that he could watch the girls while she went to school. Of course, they will be living in Maryland together and with Maddie and Kayla. That's two years away, and Paislee would find it better if they lived together than two hours away from each other. After she finishes college, they will move back to Boston to be with their families. Justin had apartment in Maryland that had two bedrooms, one for him and Paislee and the other one would be for Maddie and Kayla. Paislee was very happy that Justin could stay with her for a month, but now they have to be two hours away once again until early June. The twins are almost two months old.

In Paislee's bedroom, Justin got his last box of his things and headed down the stairs and out to his truck. Stephen, Zack, Cody and James helped him with loading up his truck and after he was done, he put his phone into its charger and he turned on the car.

He looked at James, Cody, Zack and Stephen. "Thanks for helping."

Stephen nodded. "No problem, Justin. You needed the help. That was a lot of stuff."

Justin laughed. "I know. I got used to it. Loading it to come back here is rough, trust me."

Stephen sighed. "Does anyone help you?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, my friends, Valerie, Kacey, Zoey and Bradley, we live pretty close together, so we help each other."

Zack gave his niece's fiancé a hug. "You take good care of yourself and do well in school."

Justin laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I will. I promise. I work at a yurt place at night and its pretty good pay, I guess. Lots of college students like it, so I get a lot of tips at like ten at night."

Stephen's eyes went wide. "Lucky! I work seven days a week, but the weekends are different from the week. On the weekdays I work at 9 to 2, and the weekends I work at 12 to 9. Friday and Saturday are packed."

Justin laughed. "I know. I've been there and you work your butt off."

Stephen laughed. "Thanks. I do have my daughter coming in less than four months now. I have to work my butt off if I want the best for her."

Justin nodded. "I completely understand. I'm the same with the girls." He looked at his watch. "Man, I better get going." He sighed. "And that means I have to say goodbye to my sister, Paislee and my daughters. I already said my goodbyes to my mother…" He coughed. "…Father, brothers and sisters, Charlotte and Leah and Arianna."

Stephen sighed. "I'm glad you coughed on the word 'father'. I'm guessing you hate him."

Justin nodded. "Uh yeah, I do! He kicked my baby sister out of the damn house when she needed my mother more than ever. If Maddie and or Kayla 'did that' I wouldn't kick them out of the house! Yeah, I would be upset, but I wouldn't kick them out."

Cody nodded. "I can understand that, and I didn't want to do that to Paislee. I love her too much. She is my daughter; I wouldn't kick her out because she got pregnant."

Justin smiled. "I'm glad you didn't. She is glad you didn't kick her out because she got pregnant. She's a good mother."

Stephen coughed and laughed. "And you're a good father. You are working your butt off to let them have the best life ever. Shaylee told me that I'm doing the same thing yesterday. I want Marcy to have the best. Even if we had her at 17 years old, at least we are trying our hardest."

Zack smiled as he patted Justin's back. "And I'm happy to hear that, Justin. James told me the same thing, and look at them now. Happily married; both working hard and have two kids."

Justin sighed. "Yeah, I know, but Paislee and I have twins now and that means you double everything." He looked at Zack and Cody. "How did you guys deal with that?"

Both of them shrugged their shoulders. "We have no idea, but we did our best. Just like you, Paislee, Shaylee and Stephen."

Justin sighed. "I better go back inside and say goodbye to Paislee and the girls." He headed inside to find Paislee in the living room with Maddie and Kayla in her arms. "Hey."

Paislee just looked at him. Tears were coming and she shook her head. "I don't want you to leave. You are such an amazing father to the girls. They are going to miss you." She walked up to him. "I'm going to miss you."

Justin kissed her forehead. "I know. I'm going to miss you too, Babe." He kissed his daughter, Maddie's forehead and then Kayla's. "You are an amazing mother, Pais, you can do this. I'll video chat you every night."

Paislee nodded slowly as her tears were falling down her cheeks. "Okay. I love you."

Justin smiled as he kissed her. "I love you too. I'll call you when I get to my apartment. Okay?"

Paislee nodded slowly again. "Okay. Drive safe, please."

Justin smiled. "I know I will."

Paislee kissed him this time and pulled away. "You better go before I cry even more."

Justin nodded. "Okay."

Jaislee both walked out to his truck and Justin jumped into his truck. He turned it around and smiled and waved at his fiancé and daughters as he drove off.

Paislee sighed. "Bye-bye Daddy." She looked at her daughters. "Alright, you two, let's go back inside and then I'll get dressed into something comfortable and then we can go to the park with Auntie Leah, Auntie Shaylee and Auntie Macy."

Maddie and Kayla both just looked at their mother.

She headed back inside and saw her brothers and sisters in the living room. She layed Maddie and Kayla down in their swings and looked at them.

Abby sighed. "Do you need a hug?"

Paislee just nodded. "Yeah…"

All seven of them shared a hug and then Shaylee joined them. After a few minutes of hugging, they pulled back and Shaylee looked at Paislee.

"You'll be okay. You are an amazing mother to the girls, they are so lucky to have you."

Paislee wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Shay. I think you will be a good mother to Marcy."

Shaylee smiled. "Thanks."

Soon the girls, Paislee, Shaylee, Macy and Maddie and Kayla all headed to pick up Leah and they headed to the park together. It's been a long time for Paislee since she hasn't been really out of the house in a long time.

With Justin, in Maryland, in his apartment, he just got there and started to unload everything from his truck. As he was getting some of his things out, Zoey, Kacey and Valerie were walking toward him. Valerie was smart, pretty nice to people and cared about people's relationships. Kacey was very into math and such; she really wants to be a math teacher one day. Zoey, well, she was nothing like Valerie and Kacey. She was into guys, not getting good grades and going to parties, just because her parents are rich and she doesn't care about people's relationships. Means to say, she's into Justin, but there was a little problem, he had Paislee and two daughters back in Boston.

They walked up to him and shared hugs. "Hey Justin. Welcome back! We missed you!"

Justin laughed. "I missed you guys too. Hey, where's Bradley?"

Kacey shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, he's in his room studying. We have a math and cemetery test next week."

Justin laughed a little. "I guess I came back just in time for tests."

Kacey beamed with excitement. "Oh! How are Maddie and Kayla? I'm like dying to see pictures!"

Justin laughed. "They are doing amazing. They are almost two months old."

Kacey smiled. "Awesome! When were they born?"

Justin pulled out his wallet. "March 28th."

Kacey and Valerie got excited and smiled. "Awww! They are adorable!"

Zoey, on the other hand, wasn't so impressed. She wanted Justin to date her. She wanted to have him to herself, but no, he just had to get Paislee pregnant and that killed her. She wanted to ruin their relationship, and well, that was her plan. Justin thinks Paislee is beautiful? Wow. Zoey thought that Paislee wasn't Justin's type and she was.

Kacey's eyes went wide as she saw a ring on Paislee's hand in one of the pictures. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Justin, you didn't!"

Justin laughed again. "I did. We're engaged since yesterday night."

Valerie and Kacey hugged him as congratulations. "Congratulations!"

Justin smiled. "Thank you."

Zoey was still quiet, both of the other girls looked at her. "Zoe, are you okay?"

Zoey snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gave Justin a fake smile. "Congratulations, I'm sure you will be very happy together."

Justin kept smiling. "Thank you."

Later that night, back in Boston, Massachusetts, at Patrick and Michelle's, in Leah's bedroom, she just got back from the park with her best friend, Paislee, sister, Shaylee, and Paislee's sister, Macy and her nieces, Maddie and Kayla. She just got out of the shower when her IPhone went off. She has Justin's college friends, Valarie and Kacey's numbers and one of them texted her that she was too shocked to read.

The text message read: "Leah, I have bad news for Paislee, you see, Zoey has a big crush on your brother, Justin, and she's planning on ruining their relationship! She just told me and Valerie that she wants them to break-up so that Justin can date her. But, she knows about Maddie and Kayla now too, so she wants them gone and adopted or something like that.

Please Leah, we need your help! And don't tell Paislee yet! Valerie and I will tell Justin first and then you can tell her. Please don't tell her yet!"

Leah's eyes went wide. She didn't see this coming. Some girl wants her brother? What the hell? He has a fiancé and two freakin daughters now! Hello, he's taken! Yeah, he's cute, hot and sweet 19 year old to girls, but Paislee was the lucky girl to go out, have a baby or babies and be engaged to him. They're engaged for crying out loud! Does she understand people or care about their relationships? Guess not. She is really stepping into Justin's life and trying to ruin his plans with Paislee. When Paislee finds out, she'll be really upset, but does Zoey care? Nope.

Back in Maryland, Justin's apartment, the next day, Justin was still unpacking when there was a knock on his front door. He opened the door to find Kacey and Valerie standing there with not very happy looking faces.

"Hey guys. Is everything okay?"

Kacey shook her head. "No, we need to talk to you, like right now! It's impartment!"

Justin nodded. "Okay. What's up?"

Kacey sighed. "Can we come inside?"

Justin nodded again. "Yeah, sure, but what the hell is going on?"

When they were finally sitting down, Valerie began to tell him what Zoey said to them last night.

"Well, Zoey is very upset with you. Seems that she really loves you, Justin, she wants to ruin you and Paislee's relationship like right now! She wanted you in the first place, but then when you told us that Paislee was expecting, she flipped out and now she wants to get to you. And the only way to do that is if you and Paislee break-up…"

Justin just sat there and groaned.

To be continued…

**AN: Uh oh! More drama with Jaislee! Dang, it never ends! What do you guys think?**

**I love you all!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	8. Drama With Jaislee

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 8: "Drama with Jaislee"**

**Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Justin had to leave to go back to college, leaving his fiancé and two young daughters back in Boston, and he moved to Maryland to finish his first year of college. Now he just was told by his two friends, Kacey and Valerie that Zoey had a crush on him, she was after him, wanted him to be hers and wanted him and Paislee to break-up their engagement.**

Justin was still sitting there at his kitchen table, still in shock, thinking about what Kacey and Valerie just told him. He just got engaged and now Zoey wants to ruin his relationship. That's insane. He was already taken, he and Paislee have been together for a year and they have two young daughters together. He loves Paislee, Maddie and Kayla so much. If he lost them, he would be a mess. He doesn't want his babies adopted! Those little girls are his children and he would do anything to keep them with him and Paislee. He finally broke his thoughts and looked at Kacey and Valerie.

"A…Are…Are you serious?" He managed to say as he was still stunted.

Kacey nodded slowly. "Yeah, we're serious. We won't say anything to Paislee…"

Just then Justin jumped up and started to pace back and forth. "Paislee! Oh God, what if she finds out?! What am I supposed to do?! I…I can't lose her or the girls! I can't do that again! I freaked out about her ex-boyfriend kissing her a couple of days ago! I can't have her find out about this! I can't lose custody of the girls! We both have custody and if she finds out about this, she could have me not see or have custody of the girls! That will kill me!"

Kacey nodded. "Justin, you need to calm down, okay? We'll find a way to stop Zoey."

Justin groaned. "Wait! Oh my God! I totally forgot!"

Valerie just gave him a questionable look. "What did you forget?"

Justin began pacing again. "Paislee is suppose-to visit me this weekend! Oh God…"

Kacey paused to think. "Okay. Okay, we can figure something out. I'm sure Zoey will back off someday."

Justin sighed. "Yeah! When I'm married and live back in Boston! That won't happen until Paislee is 21! I'm suppose- to wait 4 years from now! Ugh…"

Kacey nodded and still was thinking of a good plan. "Ooo! I have something!"

Justin looked at Kacey. "What?"

Kacey smiled. "How about you and Paislee have a 'fake' wedding! She'll back off if you and Paislee 'pretend' to have a wedding!"

Justin shook his head. Yes, it seems a good idea, but he just didn't know. Paislee just gave birth not even two months ago and her father will never let her get married now. She's only 17 and he was only 19! They are still growing up from having twins at a young age. He still shook his head. "No."

Kacey sighed. "Come on! Justin, don't you want to save your relationship with her?"

Justin nodded. "Of course I do! But, I don't know. We are too young!"

Valerie sighed and shook her head. "Didn't you tell us that her parents got married at 18 one time?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, but she's 17! Not 18! If I could, I would marry her right now, but I can't guys! I'm still trying to go to school and work!"

Kacey groaned. "Ugh. This is going to be a long weekend!"

Justin sighed again. "You're telling me…"

One Week Later: Maryland Campus, Justin's Apartment: Friday, May, 12th, 2028:

The past week was the longest week of Justin's life. He was so nervous for the whole week. He just went to class, did his homework, projects and book reports and went to work at the yogurt place across the campus. Like he said, everyone goes there to hang out and get away from work. Of course, he kept running into Zoey, but he doesn't talk to her anymore, he has other things to worry about. He has Paislee coming today and she and their daughters are staying for the weekend. He just sent her his child support for the month of May and June. As he was finishing an English paper, he heard a knock on his front door. He smiled as he got up and opened the door to find his fiancé and two daughters. He smiled.

"Hey!"

Paislee giggled. "Hey to you too." She walked inside and put the twin's carriers on the table. "Man, they are getting heaver and heaver every day."

Justin smiled. "I can tell. They look really happy to see me."

She laughed. "Of course they are." She smiled at him. "I really missed you this past week." She kissed him, but after they pulled away, she saw that he was thinking about something. That worried her.

"Everything okay?"

Justin nodded slowly, lying, he hated to lie to her, but he wasn't ready to tell her yet. "Yeah, I'm fine." He paused to think of something to distract her with. "I just have this massive English paper I have to finish…"

Paislee nodded. "Oh. Okay."

He smiled at her. "Why don't I get your stuff out of your mother's car?" He headed outside to find not her mother's car, another car.

She grinned. "Did I forget to tell you that I got a new car while you were away?"

He shook his head. "No. You didn't tell me…" He smiled. "But I love it! It's so you."

She laughed. "Nah, I don't think so…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You go back inside and watch the girls, I'll get everything…"

She sighed. "Are you sure you don't…"

He didn't let her finish. "Nope, Babe, I got it…"

She sighed again. "Okay." She walked back inside and picked up Kayla. Both of the girls yawned. "Awww, poor Baby. Are you tired?"

Kayla just cried as she yawned.

She rubbed Kayla's back. "Alright, I'll get you to bed soon, Babygirl. Daddy is getting you and your sister's mobile cribs out of my car…"

Twenty minutes later, Justin finally got everything into his apartment. He breathed and finally catched his breath. "The girls can sleep in my bedroom for right now. I have to take a break real quick and then I'll get their cribs together."

She nodded as she rocked Kayla. "Okay."

Maddie yawned again and began crying.

Justin laughed a little. "Man, I missed that noise so much." He picked up Maddie and rocked her in his arms. "Maybe after you and the girls take a nap, I can show you around."

Paislee nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me…"

Justin just smiled as they layed the girls down on his bed. "You can get some sleep too, Babe. You must be exhausted…"

Paislee nodded as she yawned softly. "Okay." She layed back down with her daughters next to her.

Justin just smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you." He walked back into the kitchen and began getting back to working on his paper. He was a third way finished, which he was very happy about. As he was though, his phone rang. "Hey Kacey!"

Kacey smiled. "Are they here?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, they are taking a nap."

Kacey nodded and smiled. "Okay good. We'll find a way for Paislee not to find out about Zoey."

Justin sighed out of relief. "Okay. Thanks, Kess!"

Kacey smiled. "You're very welcome."

After getting off the phone with Kelsey, Justin went back to work to at least finish the paper. Thank God, he had no homework to do this weekend expect for the English paper. An hour later, Paislee came walking out of Justin's bedroom, she giggled as she found him fast asleep on the kitchen table.

"Justin? Wake up…"

Justin opened his eyes and looked up at his girlfriend. "Oh, hey, I must have fallen asleep while finishing this stupid 5,000 word essay…"

Paislee giggled again. "You did. You must be really tired. Are you sure everything is okay, Justin?"

Justin just nodded, and once again, lying to his fiancé. Oh boy. This isn't going to be easy weekend if they don't find Zoey and stop her from ruining everything. "Yeah, Babe, I'm 100% fine."

Paislee still wasn't sure, but she believed him, if he says he's fine, and then he's fine. "Okay. Whatever you say."

Justin stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you know how much I missed kissing you?"

Paislee giggled. "Uh, maybe. Yeah, I did because I missed it so much…" She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Justin pulled away as he smiled. "How did you sleep?"

Paislee smiled. "Best one hour sleep ever!"

Justin laughed. "I can see how you loved that sleep."

Paislee kissed him again. "I loved it…" She kissed his cheek. "But, not as much as I love you."

Justin sighed as he thought. "God, she's not making this any easier. Damn it, I want to tell her so bad, right now, but I can't yet. I need to wait. It's not the right time. But when will be the right time? I don't know! This is killing me!"

Paislee looked at her fiancé, he looked miles away. "Justin? Babe?"

Justin snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

She looked at him. "Are you okay? You looked like you were miles away."

He nodded slowly. "Uh huh, yeah, I'm fine."

She nodded her head. "Okay…"

Later that day, while Justin was at work, he told Paislee about the best ice cream place on earth that was right on campus. So, she decided to head there with the girls and meet up with Kecey and Valerie. She saw them as she walked inside with the stroller that had Maddie and Kayla inside.

"Hey, I'm Paislee, are you Kacey and Valerie?"  
>Kacey nodded. "Yes. We are. We've been dying to meet you and Maddie and Kayla. Ever since Justin started here, he never stopped talking about you and the twins to us."<p>

Paislee smiled happily. "Awww, I'm sure I'd be the same with him. He loves me and his girls."

Valerie kept smiling. "We know."

Paislee sat down next to them. "Do you guys know what's going on with Justin? He always says he's fine, but I know he isn't."

Kacey sighed and decided to just lie. "No, we don't. I'm sure he'll tell you soon. He's been really busy with catching up and getting work done."

Paislee nodded as she understood. "Yeah, I can understand that."

Valerie smiled at the sleeping twins. "They are adorable!"

Paislee smiled and blushed. "Thanks."

After getting to know the two girls, Paislee headed back to Justin's apartment, but was stopped by Zoey.

"Hey. Are you Justin's fiancé?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah…Who are you?"

Zoey gave her a smile. "I'm Zoey. Look, I'm sorry to just break this to you right here, but he and I hooked up last weekend…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "W…What?" She just decided to walk away and she headed into the apartment. That's why he was acting so weird. He fuckin cheated! She closed the door slightly as she put the girls down. She needed to know. First though, she wasn't happy with him at all. In fact, she wanted to leave. Right there and then; tell him that it is over.

"Justin Mathew Rammer! Get out here right now!"

Justin walked out of the bathroom and found his fiancé standing there. "What's up with the yelling?"

Paislee groaned. "Oh God, don't play 'stupid' with me! You were lying to me all fuckin day! You didn't want to be with me anyways! You cheated on me last weekend!"

Justin's eyes went wide. "No! I didn't!"

Paislee ran her hand through her hair. "Oh great! You're lying to me again! What the hell, Justin?!"

Justin sighed. "Pais, I didn't cheat on you. I was here all weekend and we're engaged! Why would I cheat on you when I just asked you to…?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, you did! You were just using me! You are lying again!" She had tears in her eyes as she looked at her engagement ring. "…I don't want to do this, but we're done! I can't be with someone who just cheated and then lies to me!" She took the ring off and put it on the table. "I'm taking the girls and we are leaving. I loved you. That's why I said yes, I guess you wanted me to get pregnant and then you can just leave me with fuckin twins!"

Justin just stood there in shock. He is losing her. Oh God. Why that little son of a bitch! He had tears in his eyes. "Paislee…Please don't do this! I want to marry you. I love you. I didn't want you to get pregnant so that I could leave! I love them!"

Paislee just shook her head as she picked up the girl's carriers and their things. "I don't want to hear your bullshit anymore, Justin! You can still see the girls, but I don't know if I will forgive you." She walked out of the door and put the girls into her car and started it. She then just drove off, leaving Justin in his apartment, heartbroken because of Zoey. He slammed the front door and slid down the wall with tears streaming down his face. He lost the three most impartment girls in his life. He loved them. He loved Paislee, now she may not want him to be in her life anymore.

To be continued…

**AN: Lots and lots of drama! OMG! OMG! Don't worry Jaislee will get back together soon! Just wanted some drama between the two of them. Sooo, there you go!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	9. Jaislee Together Forever

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 9: "Jaislee Together Forever"**

**AN: Heyyyy! Lots of drama in the last chapter, this one will make you love Justin and Paislee's relationship.**

**R&R and enjoy!**

**Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Justin went back to college, to find out that a girl, Zoey, has a crush on him, wants him to break up with Paislee. Later, Jaislee get into a huge fight when Paislee comes to visit, leading to have Paislee take off the engagement ring and leave with their two twin daughters.**

As Justin's family, Paislee and their daughters were driving back to Boston, he was in his apartment, sitting on the floor in tears. His heart was now broken. He lost the love of his life and his family. He wanted to be with Paislee forever, but now that was gone because she took off the engagement ring and then left with their daughters. He didn't mean to hurt her, he never wanted to hurt her; it was all Zoey's fault. Justin wanted to hurt Zoey for telling Paislee that they slept together when he didn't do anything. He was in his apartment unpacking, going to school, work and finishing his homework. He would never ever do anything that stupid. As he was sitting there, he just decided to something, and that something was to follow them to Boston.

Justin jumped up, packed a small bag, put his shoes on and grabbed the engagement ring and put it in its box. He sighed. "I'm getting my family back…" He grabbed his cell phone and headed out to his truck. He jumped inside after putting the ring in a special spot and then he was off to Boston to get his family back together.

With Paislee and the twins, Paislee was at a gas station getting more gas when her phone rang. It was Macy. She didn't want to talk to no one right now. Her heart was broken, she lost her family, the love of her life had cheated, and now she wasn't engaged anymore. She loved Justin so much, that's how Maddie and Kayla came into their lives. She loves her daughters, but was leaving the best idea? Yeah, maybe, at the moment, yes, but now she wasn't sure anymore. Down in her heart, she missed Justin so much, without him, Maddie and Kayla wouldn't be here. That part killed her soul, her daughters won't get to see their father as much as she does, she wanted Justin to be in Maddie and Kayla's lives all the time, but now that was gone too because they weren't together anymore just because of Zoey. After getting gas, she got into her car and just pressed answer.

"Hey…"

Macy knew something was wrong, she sighed. "Pais, are you okay?"

Paislee was trying not to cry, but then she finally broke down crying. "No…" She layed her head on the back of her seat as the tears were streaming down her face. "I…" She just decided to break it and say it, even if it killed her. She wanted to marry him. "Justin and I broke up!" Before she could let her sister talk, she hung up the phone and began driving again. Those words killed her, but it was the truth.

In Boston, Massachusetts, Macy was on the phone with her older sister, but then Paislee hung up. Macy just looked at the phone in shock. They broke up? How? When? They just got engaged! She looked at her parents and brother, Stephen and Shaylee. "You guys don't want to know what happened in Maryland…"

Cody gave his second oldest daughter a look. "Why? What happened?"

But before Macy could say anything, Paislee walked through the front door and put the girl's carriers down. "I'll tell you what happened!" She just looked down at her left hand, which should have a ring on it, but that ring is back with Justin, in Maryland.

Shaylee saw Paislee's left hand, there was no ring on it, and that only meant one thing. They broke up! But why would they? They just got engaged! What happened back in Maryland? She covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. "Paislee…"

Paislee couldn't hold the tears back any longer, it was so hard not to cry, but now she finally broke down into tears while she looked at her left hand. "We got into a huge fight, we started yelling at each other and I couldn't take it anymore, so I took the ring off and I left with the girls, and now I'm here…" She just breathed deeply as the tears were coming even harder down her face. "…We broke up! Ugh, I'm so mad!"

Stephen walked over to his sister and hugged her and Paislee buried her face into his shoulder. "I can't believe he did this to me!"

Stephen gave her a questionable look. "What did he do? What made you so mad at him?"

Paislee pulled back from her brother's chest. "Steph, he cheated on me last weekend! He lied to me! He didn't want to get married at all! He just wanted to leave me with twins and be with someone else!" She just walked out of the room and ran up the stairs and slammed her bed room door; she layed on her bed as she continued to let tears come down her cheeks.

With Justin, in his truck, he was parked in Cailey's driveway and he sighed. He just sat in his truck, thinking, he didn't want to break-up at all, but now he wants to get back together with Paislee, he didn't cheat, he loves her too much. He loves her, Maddie and Kayla. He wants them to not be heartbroken anymore. He jumped out of the truck, headed to the front door and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Paislee just opened the door and sighed.

"Justin? What are you doing here?"

Justin sighed. "I'm here to get my family back, Pais and to tell you that I love you and the girls, and tell you that I didn't cheat on you either. I only want you. You're the only girl I ever loved. I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea…"

Paislee just sighed. "Come inside and we'll talk…"

Justin nodded. "Okay."

Both walked upstairs and into Paislee's bedroom. Once inside, Paislee closed the door and crossed her arms. "Alright, explain this to me. What the hell happened?"

Justin took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright. There is this girl, who has a massive crush on me, and I always talked about you and the girls all the time and still, she doesn't buy a clue that we were together. She must have told you that we 'slept' together to get us to break-up so that I go after her. Look, what I'm trying to say is that she was trying to ruin our relationship and I think she did an amazing job because we're not together anymore. I never ever did anything with that bitch. You were my first, and I want you to be my last. I never meant you to get hurt and leave me. I love you, Pais…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. He wasn't lying. He really does love her. "Oh my God! I'm so stupid! I believe her and I left you!" She just looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Justin, I'm so sorry!"

Justin walked over to her and hugged her. "Hey. Hey." He rubbed her back. "Shh, it's okay. I know."

Paislee shook her head. "No, I didn't believe you when you were telling me the truth. I'm so, so, so sorry!"

Justin kissed her head. "I know. I'm sorry too. I love you and only you."

Paislee giggled a little as she looked at him. "I'm the same with you." She leaned up and kissed him. "I guess we're back together?"

Justin smiled and laughed. "You guess?" He pulled away from her and she gave him a questionable look.

"What are you doing?"

Justin found the small box with the ring inside. "I thought you may want this back." He walked back over to her and bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me? Again..."

Paislee nodded and giggled. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Justin laughed as he stood up again and placed the ring right back on Paislee's left hand. "I love you so much. I'll never do anything to hurt ever again…"

Paislee nodded as tears came to her eyes again. "I love you so much too." She leaned up and kissed him again. "I just want forget that ever happened…"

Justin nodded and laughed again. "What happened?"

Paislee shook her head as she slapped his shoulder playfully. "Justin! Seriously, I mean it!"

Justin smiled. "I was kidding, but I promise you."

Paislee smiled and nodded. "Okay, I love you."

Justin kept smiling. "I love you too." He sighed. "You know, I have to go back now right?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I do. But, Justin, I'm happy we got to fix this. I didn't mean anything that I said. I just was upset."

Justin kissed her forehead, cheeks and lips. "I know that. We're new parents now. Things will get rough, and we passed one of the roughest, a girl trying to ruin my fuckin relationship with the most beautiful girl in the world…"

Paislee blushed. "Awww, thank you, but I get what you're saying. We have a lot more things we have to deal with."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, we do. You know if I could marry you right now, I would do it."

Paislee kept blushing and she giggled. "Me too, but I can't yet, Babe."

Justin sighed of relief. "Damn, I thought I would never hear you say that again…"

Paislee pulled away from him and walked to the door. "I can go ask my Dad right now…"

Justin ran after her and picked her up from her waist. "No!"

Paislee laughed as she hit the bed. "I was kidding…"

Justin smiled at her. "So, do you forgive me?"

Paislee nodded happily. "Of course I do, Justin! You are the best father in the world and I love you so much. You were my first too, so now you can be my last and mine forever…"

Justin laughed. "Yes. Yes, I can. Jaislee together forever?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, together forever..."

Later into the night, it was around ten when Justin, Stephen and Cody were finally done talking. Justin got up and walked over to the front door and Stephen met him there.

"Look, I'm happy that you and my sister got to work it out. I hope you get that girl to stop. She sounds really…" He paused to find the right word. "…You know, there isn't a word for her actions. You really do love my sister, don't you?"

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah, I do. I really love her, Stephen. She's my everything, she's my children's mother now and I would do anything to make her happy."

Stephen nodded as he gave him a handshake. "Well, if I was you, and I was in your place, I'd have done the same thing as you. Race right after her; ask her to take me back and everything in between. You did a good thing."

Justin smiled. "Thank you." He looked at his watch. "I should get going. It's getting really late and I have another 2 hour drive ahead of me…"

Stephen nodded. "Okay. Bye…"

Justin smiled. "See you soon, Stephen. Take good care of Paislee, Maddie and Kayla for me."

Stephen nodded. "I will."

Justin walked out of the house and jumped into his truck and drove off back to Maryland. He was very happy now. He got his family back. He is going to marry the girl of his dreams and his children's mother. He made the right choice of going after Paislee and getting her back. Now all he had to do was get rid of Zoey, After an 2 hour drive back to Maryland, Justin finally made it back to his apartment. He put his keys down and took off his jacket and headed to bed. It was a long day for him, but at first it was a terrible one, but now it's the best one. He climbed onto his bed and went to sleep.

But that sleep didn't last long, around 4am, Justin was awakened by someone in his apartment. He jumped up and put on a t-shirt and found Zoey, Kacey and Valerie all standing in his kitchen. He rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here at four in the morning?"

Kacey looked at Zoey. "Someone wanted to break in here tonight, but we stopped her." She looked at Justin again. "Are Paislee and twins here?"

Justin shook his head. "No, they are back in Boston. Long story short…" He looked at Zoey and glared at her. "It all started with Zoey telling Paislee a fuckin lie that we slept together when we didn't, Zoey told Paislee, we got into a huge fight and Paislee took off the ring and left. I followed her and now we are back together." He gave Zoey a fake smile. "Yeah, that's right, bitch, I'm getting married and you can't do any shit about it. Goodbye!"

Kacey and Valerie had Zoey taken out of the apartment and Kacey locked the door. "Oh thank God, she's gone!" She said while falling onto the couch and sighing in relief.

Justin smiled. "Do you guys want to stay here tonight?"

Kacey and Valerie nodded. "Yes please! The dorm is like two blocks away from here…"

Kacey just looked at him again though. "Wait, is Paislee okay with it?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I just texted it to her, she's fine with you two. She loves you two, even though she just met you two."

Valerie was having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Okay. I need my sleep; I can't keep my eyes open anymore."

Justin laughed. "I can do that, Val. But, right now, I'm going to sleep…"

Both girls nodded. "Goodnight!"

Justin laughed. "Goodnight to you guys too!" Soon Justin was fast asleep.

Maybe having twins isn't a fun thing, but being a parent at a young age isn't a fairytale at all. It takes two people to love each other and care about their family and Paislee and Justin have longer days to go through, so this was just the beginning, but this made them stronger and happier as a couple. Justin really does care about his family, and he has everything coming one again. That's the best feeling in the world. Paislee, well, she'll still be busy with the girls, but she couldn't find a better fiancé or father in this world. Like they always say, family comes together, stays together.

To be continued…

**AN: YAY! Jaislee are back! Yay! :) I loved writing this chapter. I had a dream how this would play out last night and I think I like this one. I may need help with the next chapter.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx PM me if you have ideas!**


	10. Family Probems

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 10: "Family Problems"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! I needed some help with this chapter, so this chapter goes out to SibunaR5er! Thank you so much!**

**This chapter is focused on Cassidy, Bentley and Cassidy's best friend, Brianna. :) Let's see how this plays out…Sister/Brother natural problems… Oh yeah in chapter 2 "Macy's Secret I found a mistake, but to my mistake, I deleted the document, so I will rewrite that another time, because I am so lazy and tired right now.**

Six Weeks Later: Tuesday, June, 26th, 2028: Zaya's House:

Six weeks went by fast as Shaylee's pregnancy progressed; she is now 27 weeks pregnant-6 months along with Marcy. She's been having cravings, really weird ones lately though, so far she is been feeling really good, but she has been getting annoyed sometimes, and having mood swings. Justin came home last week after having exams and a lot of tests of math, cemetery, science, biology, writing and history and law enforcement. He was very exhausted when he got back to Cailey's house, but although, he was he wanted to help with the girls. Speaking of the girls, oh boy, they have grown up so fast; they are now three months old. Meanwhile, that was happening at Cailey's, at Zack and Maya's things aren't easy at all either. Summer is here now, so school was out for the younger Martins, Macy, Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie, Cassidy, Bentley, Nicole, Aiden and Dylan. Paislee and Stephen were still on break from school, so they were still at home and Anna, well she was done with school, graduated from Maryland College, and is now working at Massachusetts General Hospital, and is raising her two young children, Chelsea and Nick with her husband, James. At Zaya's house, Cassidy came home very unhappy. Why is she very upset? As she walked into the kitchen, her mother, Maya looked at her.

"Cass, is everything okay?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No, Mom! Everything isn't okay!"

Zack knew this was his quire to leave the room. When Cassidy is very upset, she gets very pissed and emotional. She never likes it when people talk to her when she's mad, unless she talks to them, which rarely happens.

Maya just sighed. "Alright then, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Cassidy slowly nodded. "Okay…"

Flashback: Earlier Today at Brianna's Birthday Party:

Earlier that day, Cassidy's best friend, Brianna had her birthday party at her house and her friends were all invited, of course, Bentley was there with his sister and his friend, Chris. They were all having a good time when Brianna and Bentley were outside, talking with each other, they looked into each other's eyes and just kissed. Of course, Cassidy was watching, she decided to forget it and just leave the party early and decided to lie to Brianna that she wasn't feeling so good. Cassidy tried to forget it, but now it was killing her, eating her alive, she didn't want her brother date her best friend. It wouldn't be the same. Would it? No, not at all, her best friend would be all over her brother, and well, Bentley, he wouldn't have no time for Cassidy. Although Cassidy hated her brother most of the time, she loved to spend time with him. Now that would be taken away if he and Brianna dated.

End of Flashback:

Maya's eyes went wide. "Oh, Honey. Look, I think you and Bentley should talk this out…"

Cassidy shook her head. "No, I'm not talk to him, Mom. No, I can't. He is trying to take my best friend away from me!"

Maya sighed. "Cassidy Elizabeth! Just go talk to him!"

Cassidy kept shaking her head. "No, I can't! Ugh! I hate him!" She walked out of the room and ran up the stairs. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She was too upset to even talk to Bentley or Brianna. How could they do this to her? What if they are dating? She didn't know.

"Bentley?" Cassidy said as she walked into her twin brother's bedroom.

Bentley looked up at his sister from his phone. "Yeah, Cass, what's up? Dad told me that you were upset. Are you okay?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No, I'm not! I hate you!"

Bentley was taken aback of what his sister did. She hates him? Why? "Why do you hate me? What did I do?"

Cassidy groaned. "You kissed Brianna?! Why?! She's my best friend! How could you do that, Bens?! You know I hate it when you hit on my friends!"

Bentley just stood up from his bed, looking at his twin, older sister and sighed. "Cass! Look…"

Cassidy shook her head. "No! Bentley, I thought I made it clear to you. No dating, hitting or even kissing my friends! I guess I was completely wrong of trusting you!"

Bentley groaned this time. "Cassidy, do I look like I planned this to happen, huh? No! I didn't plan this to damn happen!"

Cassidy just sighed. She didn't want to see or talk to him again. He went behind her back. She thought she could trust him with anything, even if he was overprotective and stuff like that. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say! I don't care what you do or who you see your life anymore! Don't talk to me ever again!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

Bentley just stood there in shock. His sister doesn't want him to talk to her ever again. That really hurt his feelings. Bentley was a rough, strong and not really caring person around people, but when it came to his family, he was very different. He had always been a player over the years, but somehow his sisters and cousins, girl cousins helped him realize that it is not the right thing to do. But now his own twin sister doesn't want him to talk to him, she doesn't care what he does in life, now that really hurt him. He loved Cassidy to death; he really didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Like he said before, he didn't plan this. "Cass…" He layed back on his bed as he felt tears build up in his eyes. He finally just cried himself to sleep.

Later that day, Zack was coming up the stairs when he didn't see his oldest children hanging out with each other. That's weird they always hanged out. He walked into his oldest son's bedroom.

"Bens?"

Bentley just turned over and his eyes were now red. He had dry tears down his cheeks. He shuddered his words. "What Dad?"

Zack walked over to him and sat at the end of his bed. "Are you okay, Buddy?"

Bentley couldn't hold in any longer. He needed to get it out. Shaking his head slowly, he spoke quietly.

"No, Dad, Cass is mad at me. I made a mistake of kissing her best friend and now Cass won't talk to me. I feel so bad. It hurts…"

Zack sighed. "Ahh, I see. Brother and sister problems when it comes to her best friend." He paused to think. "Okay, well, did you try to talk to her after that happened?"

Bentley shook his head. "No, she told me that she doesn't want to talk to me again…"

Zack sighed. "Oh, Bentley, that's not true. She's a teenage girl. She gets upset and emotional really easily now, Bud. It's not your fault."

Bentley sighed and closed his eyes tightly. "I think I figured that out, Dad! God, I'm the worst brother ever! Why, oh why did I kiss her best friend?! I'm such an idiot!"

Zack layed a hand on his son's shoulder and sighed. "Bentley, you're not an idiot. More importantly, you are not a bad brother, Bud. In fact, you are the best son I ever had. I think you should talk to Cassidy. Maybe she will forgive you."

Bentley just sighed. He wasn't sure if he could talk to his sister right now. He wanted her to have her space at the moment, she is a teenage girl right now, she needs her space once in a while, and today would be one of those days. He was her twin, so he somehow knew how she felt, but when it comes to something like this, boys, school craziness and friend problems, he knows not a thing about. He just wanted to talk to her so bad, but right now, she didn't wasn't in the mood to see or talk to her brother.

Later that night at dinnertime, with Zack finishing making pasta, broccoli, and bread and his four children, Alli, Aiden, Nicole and Dylan came down for dinner, but his two oldest children hadn't come down yet. He looked at his third oldest, Alli.

"Ails, can you go get Cassidy and Bentley, please and tell them it's time to eat…"

Alli nodded. "Yeah, I can. I think they can come downstairs now without killing each other."

Maya sighed. "Allison, I don't think they will kill each other. Now go get them so that we can eat, Sweetie."

Alli nodded again. "Okay."

She headed up the stairs and walked into her brother's bedroom. "Bens, are you hungry?"

Bentley sighed and then nodded slowly. 'Yeah, I am."

Alli smiled. "Well, we are all going to eat, but we knew that you and Cass were still upstairs…"

Bentley groaned in the mention of his sister, Cassidy. "Do I really have to be in the same room as her? She said to me…"

Alli sighed and then groaned. "Ugh, I could care less right now, but I think you two should at least try to talk to each other again. This has been going on all day! Come on, Bens! Do it for me, Nicole, Aiden and Dylan!"

Bentley shook his head. "No. Sorry Ails, but I can't…"

Alli just closed her eyes in annoyance. "Oh my goodness, Bentley! It's not fair! We need you two!"

Bentley sighed as he knew that they did need them. "I know…"

Alli nodded slowly. "Sooo, will you?"

Bentley nodded. "Oh, alright…" He got up from his bed and walked to his sister's bedroom, he knocked on it softly.

"Cassidy?"

Cassidy was sitting at her deck when she heard her brother, Bentley calling for her. She sighed as she got up and walked to the door to open it.

"What do you want?"

Bentley sighed again. "It's time to eat. Are you going to eat?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

Alli, Bentley and Cassidy all headed downstairs into the dining room and sat down in their seats. Of course when they got there, Bentley and Cassidy were still not talking as much as they used to, that really bothered Maya and Zack. After dinner, Maya and Zack both had Bentley and Cassidy sit down with them so that they could at least try to get them back to where they were before. Zack spoke up first.

"Guys, come on, this has been going on all day. You have to talk to each other sometime…"

Both were still quiet. Their parents sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Maya looked at her son and daughter. "Look, we know this may be hard to understand, but you two have to talk sometime. At least tell each other how you feel…"

Bentley sighed and cleared his throat. "Alright, I guess I'll start." He turned to his sister. "Cass, look, I know you don't want to hear it, but I am terribly sorry for what I did today. I didn't mean to kiss Brianna. I'm sorry that it made you upset…"

Cassidy sighed. She wasn't upset about them kissing anymore; she was scared that she could lose a best friend and a brother. "Bens, I'm not upset about you two kissing anymore. It's the part that what if you two started dating, I could lose a best friend because she's busy with you and I could lose you because you're hanging out with her more than me…"

Bentley just looked at his sister in awe. "Cass, I'm kinda shocked that you said that, but I promise if I did start dating one of your friends, you won't lose me or your friendship. You are my sister, you'll always be my sister, and your best friend will always be your best friend. Nothing will change. The only thing that we might want for you to know is that we love you."

Cassidy wiped away her waiting tears that had just formed in her eyes. "Really? Do you mean that?"

Bentley nodded. "Of course, Cass…" He got up and hugged her. "Hey…" He wiped away more tears. "Hey, it's okay."

Zaya got up and left the room to give them some sister/brother time.

Cassidy softly laughed. "Sorry, it's just now I know that it won't happen. Thank you, Bentley. You are the best brother a girl could ever have, do you know that?"

Bentley laughed a little too. "Yeah, I know that. You, Alli, Nicole and Anna are the best sisters a guy could ever have too."

Cassidy pulled away from him slowly. "Thank you."

Bentley smiled. "So, we're good now?"

Cassidy nodded happily. "Yeah, we're good."

Bentley smiled again. "Good, now my dear sister, do you want to get your butt kicked in Rock Band?"

Cassidy laughed. "Oh heck no! You're going down little brother!"

Bentley laughed. "Oh yeah?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah!"

Both ran down the stairs to the basement and began playing Rock Band like nothing happened. Of course, all brothers and sister have their fights and disagreements but in the end they still love and care about each other and Bentley and Cassidy overcame that. They are very lucky to have each other and without each other they wouldn't be who they are today.

To be continued…

**AN: Brother and sister drama! Of course we all go through it; I went through it with my brother today. But you know what? I may have been mad but now I'm okay. I'm happy I have him. He has pulled me through rough things in my life and I wouldn't trade him for the world, and my sister is the same. I love them both to death. :)**

**Xxx Kelly :) :)**


	11. Getting Ready For Marcy and Moving Out

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 11: "Getting Ready For Marcy and Moving Out"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! Here's chapter 11! I had to fix chapter 2, that's why this took a while to be updated. I have to say this though, whenever I have time to write, I'll write and then when I have time to update, I'll update. I'll be busier on Thursdays. In my school, you need community service to graduate and sometimes they go on trips, so again, I may not be home as much when I go on these trips. I can't bring my computer around much. Last year, or a few years ago, they went to Disney World, Mexico and other places. So, I'll try to update as much as can :)**

**R&R and enjoy!**

Four Weeks Later: Friday, July, 22, 2028: Cailey's House:

Four weeks went by and now Shaylee is 30 weeks pregnant-seven months along. She has been having cravings, mood swings, swollen feet and some mood swings once in while. She can't wait to meet her daughter, Marcy. Today is going to be a long day for her, Stephen and Jaislee because they are going shopping for the big things that Marcy may need, and those things would be her crib, rocking chair, changing table, high chair, stroller and car seats, one for Stephen's car and another one for Shaylee's car. For two months, Shaylee and Stephen both worked hard to get to buy all of the big things. Of course Justin and Paislee helped them out when they needed too. Although, Justin was still on break, he had another job in Boston for the summer and his breaks, he tried to still be there helping out with the girls. Paislee will stay a little longer to help with Marcy, who will be here in less than two more months, Marcy is due sometime in September, and so Paislee, Stephen, Shaylee, Leah, Jade, Reagan, Zach and Tori, Kellie and Nellie would stay a month after Marcy's birth. Maddie and Kayla are now 4 months old. Maddie looks exactly like Justin, while Milkayla looks like Paislee. With them being four months old now, they are being able to grab and giggle a lot now.

It was around 12:00 in the afternoon when Stephen was making lunch and he then turned to see his girlfriend standing there. He smiled at her. She was glowing, that pregnancy look was fitting her so well, although, it was unplanned, just like his sister's pregnancy. He is very excited to meet his daughter.

"Hey Shay. Good morning…"

Shaylee walked over to her boyfriend and smiled at him. "Good morning." She leaned up and kissed him. "Are we going out shopping for some things for Marcy?"

Stephen nodded his head. "Yes, we are, Shay. Paislee and Justin are coming with us."

Shaylee kept smiling. "Okay. Sounds good to me."

Stephen smiled right back at her. "Are you hungry?"

Shaylee nodded as she rubbed her stomach. "Starving actually."

Stephen laughed. "Well, you are feeding for two now, Babe."

Shaylee sighed. "I know I am…"

Stephen smiled. "What do you want?"

Shaylee paused to think. "Hmmm…I don't know…" She sighed.

Stephen just laughed. "Are you stuck?"

Shaylee nodded as she giggled. "Hmm…Yeah, I am…"

Stephen laughed again. "I can make mostly anything. Thanks to my Dad, I'm a lot like him…"

Just then Jaislee walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Paislee looked at her brother's girlfriend.

"It's true, Shay, he's right. When I was pregnant with the girls, I would wake him up instead of my Dad."

Stephen gave his sister a look. "Thanks, Pay, that means a lot…"

Paislee laughed. "You're welcome."

Finally, Shaylee knew what she wanted, so Stephen made her what she wanted. Paislee went upstairs to wake up her daughters. She walked into her bedroom and picked up her two daughters, Kayla and Maddie. Today she, Justin, Shaylee and Stephen are going shopping, so she is having Macy watch the girls for her.

Around 1:00, Jaislee and Stephen and Shaylee headed out to the mall to get some of the bigger things that Shaylee and Stephen may need for Marcy. They decided to take Justin's truck because he had a trailer so they could fit all of the stuff on the trailer. When they got to the mall, Paislee gave her brother and Shaylee a list of what they may want to find and Justin and her decided to buy them the crib as a gift, but they never told them. With Shaylee and Stephen, they were in the baby store, looking at high chairs.

Shaylee smiled. "I think this one would be good. It's simple." She was looking at a white high chair.

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I like it. It's not too much stuff on it."

Shaylee laughed. "Alright then, we'll get this one…" Next thing they needed was car seats, so they headed over to the car seat area and decided to look for two car seats.

With Jaislee, they were looking for cribs. Paislee sighed. "Ugh, there are so many. I don't know which ones to get!"

Justin laughed. "How about black ones. I mean they are making a baby's room next to Stephen's bedroom, the room next his bathroom. They have the walls all pink and white. Plus, Shaylee told me she would want black ones and they come with pink and white blankets."

Paislee ran over to her fiancé and looked at the tags. "Oh yeah…" She laughed. "They do. Alright, let's get these as a gift for our niece!"

Justin laughed. "Sounds good to me…"

Paislee gave him a look. "After this trip, this better not give you ideas! I told you before, and I will say it again, no babies until we are married, okay?"

Justin sighed. "Okay. Okay. It won't give me any ideas, I promise!"

Back with Stephen and Shaylee, they were looking at rocking chairs and changing tables. These really didn't need to be so perfect, so it didn't take so long to find the right ones. After the two couples found everything they wanted, the boys loaded everything onto Justin's truck and then they headed home.

Back at Cailey's house, Stephen and Justin carried everything inside and into Marcy's nursery. They all took a small break before setting some of the things up in the nursery. After three hours of setting all of the big things up, they all looked around the room. So far everything looks good. They already had dressers, but they had to move them due to the crib. Now that they had the crib, rocking chairs, changing table and stroller, all they would need is clothes, wipes, diapers and socks and shoes from friends and family.

Meanwhile Stephen and Shaylee were getting ready for their daughter, at Michelle and Patrick's house, Leah sighed. She couldn't handle being with her father anymore. Right after Shaylee left, all he did was talk bad about her, like how bad she has done and what she did to their family and Leah couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't be in the same room as him for not even five minutes and she hated him. It's been seven months ever since Shaylee left, and it was like Leah and Charlotte were living in hell because their father never forgive their sister and Patrick wouldn't stop talking about her. So, Leah just decided to take everything she had and pack up and leave while her parents were at work. She walked into Charlotte's room.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked up at her sister. "Yeah, Leah?"

Leah sighed. "Do you want move out with me?"

Charlotte sighed. "You hate Dad don't you?"

Leah nodded her head. "Of course I do, Charlotte. He shouldn't have kicked Shaylee out, she did nothing wrong! She just got pregnant, so what? And for the past seven months, he's been acting not like a father anymore…"

Charlotte couldn't agree more, her sister was completely right. "Yeah, I know. I hate him. I miss Shay."

Leah smiled slightly. "I miss her too. Look, I called Ari and I told her everything. She told me that if you wanted to come with me, you could, she said that she could take me…"

Charlotte nodded. "Let me pack, I want to leave!"

Leah nodded. "Okay."

After both Leah and Charlotte had packed everything, both sisters headed with their sister to her place.

Soon they got to Arianna's place, her new house, and they headed inside with everything and started to unpack. After an hour of unpacking, Arianna looked at her sisters.

"You guys couldn't stay there anymore, huh?"

Leah nodded as she took a slip of her water. "Yeah, Dad got worse ever since Shaylee left, Ari. He always talked bad about her and I couldn't take it, so I packed everything up and called you. Of course, I thought about Charlie and I wasn't going to leave her there with him. I know Mom is there, but it wouldn't be the same for her. I mean you are out of the house, Shaylee was kicked out and I couldn't take it so I decided to bring her with me."

Arianna nodded again. "You did the right thing by bringing her with you, Leah. You are the best big sister ever. I know Mom and Dad might call me though." She sighed. "But, if Dad yells at me, I don't give a shit anymore. You, Charlotte and Shaylee are my little sisters, I need to protect you, and by the looks of it, Dad hasn't been the best father ever since Shaylee left."

Charlotte nodded. "It's true, Ari. He has been mad all of the time. We never talk to him, we can't talk about Shaylee and you anymore…"

Arianna's eyes went wide. "Me? You can't talk about me? Why? What did I do?"

Leah sighed. "Remember when you lost your baby when you were 17?"

Arianna nodded. "Yeah…" She groaned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…"

Arianna sighed. "I and Lyle are perfectly fine! I don't care what he has to say anymore…" Just then, the house phone rang and it was her father. She just picked up. "Hi. What?"

Patrick yelled at her. "Arianna Rayleigh Rammer, you know what! Where are Leah and Charlotte?!"

Arianna sighed. "You know what, Dad? They are staying with me now because ever since you fuckin kicked Shaylee out, you have been yelling and in such a bad mood and we are all damn sick of it! Now, I'm taking custody of them and they are living with me and Lyle!"

Patrick groaned. "You can't take them, Arianna; you're only 21!"

Arianna shook her head. "So, I'm 21, so what? I still can have custody of them. I'm filing for it next weekend, until then, they are staying with me and I don't care no more! Goodbye!" With that she hung up and her sisters just looked at her.

"Wow." The two young sisters said together.

Arianna sighed. "See, I told you, he will be mad."

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "Again, I don't give a shit."

Arianna sighed again. "Are you guys' hungry?"

Leah and Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, we are."

Looks like Patrick has overdone it once again, first his daughter, Shaylee was kicked out because of getting pregnant, his three other daughters hate him, Leah, Arianna and Charlotte. Now the two youngest daughters moved in with their oldest sister and her long-time boyfriend, Lyle. Looks like all four daughters hate him so much now that they want nothing to do with him. His first son, Justin moved out to be with his fiancé and his daughters, Kayla and Maddie, who Patrick hasn't meet yet, do to not wanting to run into Shaylee, and to Justin not wanting his father in his life anymore. So really, all of his children hate him, soon or later, his twin sons might want to move out.

Back at Cailey, Paislee was laying on her bed when she felt her phone ring. She picked it up to find a text from Leah.

Leah's Text Message: "I moved out today, my Dad was acting like an ass and I and Charlotte couldn't take it anymore, so we moved in with Arianna…"

Paislee just read and looked at the text in shock. She began texting right back.

Paislee's Text Message: "What?! Wait, what about?"

Leah's Text Message: "About Shaylee's pregnancy and it got so annoying, I love her and all he did was talk bad about her!"

Paislee's Text Message: "Oh my God, are you serious? This has been going on for seven months?"

Leah's Text Message: "Yeah. seven long months of his yelling, slamming and hitting things! I'm sick and tired of it…"

Paislee's Text Message: "I'm happy that you decided to leave, Leah. I gotta go; your nieces just woke up again…"

Leah's Text Message: "Okay. Talk to you later…"

Paislee's Text Message: "Okay." She put her phone down and picked up Maddie. "You're father's Daddy is so mean, Mads…"

Justin walked into the room and heard her say that. "What did my father do this time?"

Paislee sighed. "Leah and Charlotte moved out today. Ever since Shaylee moved out he has been in bitchy mood and he hates her and everyone…"

Justin's eyes went wide. "Shaylee did no fuckin thing wrong! It's his damn mouth's fault! I'll be back!" With that he left the room and down the stairs.

Paislee ran after him with Maddie in her arms. "Justin! Where are you going?"

Justin turned around and groaned. "I'm going to go tell him off. It's his fault, that's why he's been in such a bitchy mood for the past seven months, Pais! It's his big fat mouth that said "Shaylee, get the fuck out now", so I'm telling him that it is his fault for losing me, Arianna, Leah, Shaylee and Charlotte!"

Paislee sighed. She had no idea what to say. Might as well let him go if he needs to tell his father off and tell him that it is his fault for losing his son and daughters.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! Sorry it took so long! I've been so busy with school and since Thanksgiving is tomorrow, I decided to update today. So I hope you have a great Thanksgiving!**

**Eat all you want, that's what I'm doing! Lol!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	12. Looks Like We Are Going to the Hospital

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 12: "Looks Like We're Going to the Hospital"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! How was Thanksgiving for you? Mine was good I missed all of my family. Anyways, I have 6 chapters all planned out now. Yay!**

**R&R and enjoy!**

**Previously on Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Jaislee, Stephen and Shaylee went shopping for Marcy, and meanwhile, they were, Leah and Charlotte packed everything they had, and moved in with their sister, Arianna, now their oldest brother, Justin was on his way over to his parent's house.**

Justin parked his truck in the driveway of his parent's house. He hasn't been here in so long. He hasn't been here ever since his father, his own father kicked his sister out after getting pregnant with his niece, Marcy. He loved Marcy and Shaylee, but now his sisters, Leah and Charlotte were being around their father's screaming and slamming. Just a few minutes ago, he just learned that Patrick was all mad because of him, Arianna, Shaylee and Leah and Charlotte. Justin hated that feeling. It was like the family he had been falling apart right in front of him. Once he knocked on the front door, he heard yelling. He sighed as his mother, Michelle answered the door.

"Hi Justin, how are you?"

Justin sighed. "Hi Mom, I know this sounds wrong and all, but I need to talk to Dad, like right now."

Michelle nodded. "Alright…" She looked really upset and mad. "Justin, I wouldn't though, he has been in bad mood for some time now."

Justin sighed. "Mom, I don't care. I want to talk to him…"

Patrick walked over and saw his son standing there. "Justin?"

Justin crossed his arms. "Dad, we need to talk…"

Patrick shook his head. "Not right now, your mother and I are talking about something really important…"

Justin gave him a questionable look. "And that would be, Dad? Huh? What? What else can you do to this family? Oh, let's see, first you kick your own daughter out and then you had your youngest daughters move out because of your damn actions and not being a good father after that happened!"

Patrick's eyes went wide. "You know when I really started to change, Justin? When you knocked up your then girlfriend! Yeah, the girl who is stuck with you because of Maddie and Milkayla!"

Justin groaned. That crossed the line. "What did you just say?! I didn't knock her up! Okay?! What you did to Arianna, Charlotte, Shaylee and Leah is just the stupidest thing you ever did! I'm done being a part of this family!"

Michelle sighed. She was done too. She wanted this to be over. She was actually happy that Leah and Charlotte were finally moved in with Arianna, they seemed better there instead of here, living in hell like she was. "Patrick, I'm done too. I had enough of you and your anger problems. This wasn't our family. You weren't the man I married or fell in love with. I'm moving out and I'm filing for divorce! You can keep Ryan and I'll take Bryan. I'm moving out."

Justin just stood there in shock. Yep, his family was falling apart. He couldn't believe it, but what seemed like forever, he felt happy to not be in that living nightmare. He was happy to be with Paislee and his girls, his sisters were moved out and were living with his oldest sister and Shaylee was happy living with Stephen and Paislee as well. He just sighed.

"I'm going to go…"

Patrick shook his head. "No. Not yet, Justin…"

Justin turned around and nodded. "Yes! You can't tell me what to do anymore, Dad! I'm a father now, and a better one than you, and I'm only 19 years old!"

The next few minutes later, Justin couldn't remember. His father punched him in the face, stomach and hit him the back of the head. When Justin opened his eyes, he was in the ambulance and he couldn't move his neck. He groaned.

"Where am I?"

The EMT just smiled. "You're okay, you're in the ambulance. You hit your head and were hit in the stomach and face, your father was arrested when we arrived. Your mother is calling your other family and friends…"

At Cailey's house, Paislee was busy trying to put the twins back to sleep. And it wasn't an easy task because every time Justin would leave, the girls would get really upset for reasons Paislee didn't know. As she rocked them both, her cell phone rang, it was Michelle, that's what came onto the screen of her phone, and she put a very cranky Maddie down to answer the phone. She put it on speaker.

"Hello? Michelle, is everything okay?"

Michelle was very terrified, but tried to stay as calm as she could for Paislee's sake. "Paislee, I need you to come to Massachusetts General Hospital as soon as possible! Justin got hurt!"

After she heard that come out of Michelle's mouth, Paislee just nodded. "Okay!"

She looked at her daughters. She put them both on her bed as she went searching for their carriers. "Oh where can they damn be?! Ugh…" She groaned as she heard someone walk into her bedroom. It was her brother, Stephen.

"Pais, what are you doing? Is everything alright?"

Paislee looked at her twin brother with tears in her eyes. Shaking her head slowly, she whispered softly.

"Justin is in the hospital!" She groaned. "Where the hell are they?!"

Stephen gave his sister a questionable look. He thought she was talking about Maddie and Kayla. "What are you talking about, Pais? Maddie and Kayla are on your bed…"

Paislee gave him a look that it looked like it could kill. "I know that, Stephen! I wasn't talking about Kayla and Maddie! I was talking about their carriers!"

Stephen was taken aback and he sighed. "Oh…" He looked down behind him and he looked back at his sister.

"Pais…"

Paislee snapped at him. "What?! Gosh, I need to find them!"

Stephen sighed. He just needed to say her name, her full name to get her attention, and so that she could get the carriers. "Paislee Karlee Martin! There are behind me!"

Paislee blushed a little and turned around and found her daughter's carriers. "Oh…" She stood up and looked at her brother. She felt bad yelling at him. "Sorry, Steph, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just…" She felt tears building up in her eyes. She tried not to think terrifying thoughts, but it was so hard not to. She couldn't think of losing Justin again, and having not seeing him again. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, it was heartbreaking. Maddie and Kayla may not be able to know their father if he passed. Justin was Paislee's first real love, first time, and now fiancé, and her twin daughter's father, and he was only theirs. Her tears were now falling down her cheeks. Her make-up was smeared down her face. "Steph, I can't imagine losing him! It kills me. He was my first, he wants to be my last, and he was my first real love. He is the best father ever to the girls! I can't see them lose him!"

Stephen walked over to his sister and hugged her. "Hey. Hey. Shh, I know. Paislee, you are the best mother, sister and daughter ever. I'm sure you can deal with this. No matter what happens, you will always be the best fiancé he ever had. He loves too much. And I love you too much to see you hurt. Dad was right. This having a baby or babies young is really hard and it never gets easier. Oh boy…"

Paislee buried her face into her brother's shoulder and slowly wiped her eyes. "Great, my make-up is all ruined…" She sighed. She just picked up the carriers and put Maddie and Kayla inside. "I'm going to the hospital to be there for my fiancé! He needs me!"

Paislee fixed her make-up and changed into something comfortable and put sneakers on while she put her daughter's shoes and coats on. Finally, Paislee headed out and walked out of the house. She opened the back door and put Kayla inside first and then Maddie. She closed the door and then before she got inside the driver's seat, her father came out and looked at her.

"Paislee, where are you going?"

Paislee sighed. "I can't talk right now, Daddy. Justin was rushed to the hospital! I have to go!" And with that, Paislee closed the door and headed to the hospital.

Once Paislee got into the hospital, she ran inside with her daughter's carriers in each hand.

The nurse at the front deck smiled. "Hi, may I help you?"

Paislee smiled at her slightly. "Can I get any information on Justin Rammer, I'm his fiancé…"

The nurse sighed. "Of course you can. His family is already here. His doctor said that he may need surgery on his lower stomach due to the punish his father gave him. His doctor also said that he was very lucky of being alive." She smiled at Paislee, and the two four month olds. "I'm sure he was thinking about you…"

Paislee nodded. "I'm sure he was. Thank you!"

The nurse nodded. "You're very welcome." She smiled. "You're daughters are very beautiful."

Paislee smiled. "Thank you."

The nurse spoke up again. "What's your name?"

Paislee smiled. "Paislee Martin."

The nurse laughed. "Your parents work here! I knew I saw you around here millions of times. Your parents are Cody and Bailey, right?"

Paislee nodded happily. "Yeah, they are my parents."

The nurse smiled right back. "How old are you, Paislee?"

Paislee sighed. "Seventeen years old. I had my daughters in March."

The nurse sighed. "Oh. Congratulations."

Paislee smiled slightly. "You know, you were the first person who didn't give me looks ever since I left the hospital four months ago. I had a lot of people giving me looks…"

The nurse laughed slightly. "Well, that's your loss, Paislee."

Paislee sighed. "I think when I go back to school I'll be labeled as the school slut…"

The nurse shook her head. "Oh Honey, don't think that. You are going what you need to do for your daughters. You aren't a slut, I mean did you cheat on your boyfriend or something to make you think that?"

Paislee shook her head. "No. I didn't. I could never do that. I love him too much to do that."

The nurse smiled. "Then you should be good. Unless you have a person who really hates you, then you have a problem, but by the looks of it, you are a lot stronger to deal with it. Am I right?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah you are right. Thank you…"

The nurse laughed. "Vanessa Brooks."

Paislee smiled. "Nice to meet you, Vanessa."

Vanessa smiled. "You too, Paislee."

And with that, Paislee walked over to Michelle and Leah, Charlotte, Arianna, Ryan and Bryan. "Is he okay?"

Michelle sighed. "He is still in examination, so we might be here all night."

Paislee sighed. "Great…"

Leah sat next to her best friend. "How are Maddie and Kayla doing?"

Paislee smiled. "They are going amazing. They really miss Auntie Leah, Auntie Charlotte, Auntie Arianna and Nana."

Michelle walked over to her son's fiancé. "Yeah, I missed them too, Paislee. I hope I can see them more often."

Paislee looked at Michelle. "Wait, what happened between you and Patrick?"

Michelle smiled slightly. "We are getting a divorce soon. I'm so happy to finally not be living in hell."

Paislee nodded. "Whatever makes you happy is for the best."

Leah smiled at Kayla. "Can I hold Kay?"

Paislee nodded as she picked up Kayla and handed her to Leah.

Leah smiled at Kayla. "Hey Sweetie, I missed you so much."

Kayla giggled and then layed her head on Leah's shoulder.

Leah smiled. "Awww, she missed me."

Paislee smiled at Arianna. "Do you want to hold Maddie?"

Arianna nodded. "Yes! I'd love to."

Paislee handed Maddie to Arianna. "I bet you she missed you too."

Maddie smiled at Arianna and layed her head on her shoulder as well, just like Kayla did to Leah.

Paislee giggled a little. "Yep, they missed you guys."

Charlotte looked at Paislee. "Can I hold one of them?"

Leah nodded. "Do you want to hold Kayla? She's a lot calmer than her sister."

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah…"

Leah handed Kayla to Charlotte.

Within the next few hours, Justin began having surgery and everyone was here supporting his mother, brothers and sisters. Early the next morning around 5:00, Paislee was awakened by her daughters crying. She and Leah headed into the ladies bathroom and Leah smiled at her best friend.

"Jade, Tori, Reagan and I miss you a lot, Pais. It's not the same not having you there with us."

Paislee sighed as she began breastfeeding Maddie. "I know, Leah. But I'm a mother now. Maddie and Kayla come first. I seriously didn't plan on getting pregnant though." She giggled and blushed a little. "But, to be honest, your brother is like the best father in the world, and he was so sensitive of me that night…"

Leah burst out laughing. "Okay. Girl, a little too much there! I didn't need to know that!"

Paislee laughed too. "Sorry. And I'm sorry I can't hang out with you guys anymore. It hurts me a lot. I miss you guys too. If I could go back, I would, but Maddie and Kayla made me a stronger person in my life. I love them."

Leah slightly rocked Kayla in her arms. "Hey, Pais, it's okay. I understand. Maddie and Kayla are my nieces. I love them just as much."

Paislee smiled. "That's good." She layed Maddie down on her blanket and buttoned up her shirt and smiled. "I'm just happy I haven't seen Isabelle…"

Just as Paislee said that, Paislee and Leah saw Isabelle walk into the bathroom and she looked at them. "Oh, hey it's the school's slut and her knocked up fiance's sister…"

Leah groaned. "Why you little…" She wanted to go after her, but Paislee pulled her back. Paislee shook her head.

"No, Leah, it's not worth it." She sighed. "Plus, she's right Justin did knock me up. That's why I'm a mother." She sighed once again and put Maddie in her carrier and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

Leah glared at Isabelle. "Why did you do that? She doesn't need your rudeness right now, Isabelle! She is a mother to twins and her fiancé is in surgery! I hope the same thing happens to you!"

Isabelle gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Leah. For the next year on the boat, I'm going to make yours, Paislee's and your friend's lives a living hell…"

Leah groaned. "Whatever bitch!" And with that, Leah ran after her best friend. "Paislee, wait!"

Paislee spun around and looked at Leah. "What?"

Leah took Maddie and Kayla's carriers and put them down and then looked at her best friend. "You shouldn't listen to that bitch, Paislee. She just wants to put us down because…"

Paislee sighed. "Because for the rest of my high school years, Leah, I'll be labeled as the pregnant girl and the school's slut! That's all I be!"

Leah sighed. "Paislee, you won't be labeled that for the rest of high school! You…"

Paislee shook her head. "You know what, Leah? I know you want to help me, but by the looks of it, it's not helping me at all…"

Leah sighed. "Pais…"

But Paislee walked off and Leah sighed. "Great, she hates me…"

When Paislee got to the waiting room, Maya looked at her niece. "Hey Sweetheart, is everything okay?"

Paislee sighed. Shaking her head slowly, she spoke up. "Not really, Aunt Maya. You see, Isabelle is being a bitch again and she said I'll be labeled as the pregnant girl and the school's slut for the rest of high school!"

Maya sighed. "Oh Sweetheart, I think you should talk to Anna. She knows what you are going through…."

Paislee nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Aunt Maya."

Maya smiled. "Anytime, Sweetie…"

Paislee took her phone out and called her cousin, Anna. Soon Anna picked up.

"Hey Pais! What's up?"

Paislee sighed. "I have to ask you question. What did you do when a girl said you were going to be labeled as the pregnant girl and the school's shut for the rest of high school?"

Anna sighed and paused. "Well, at first I wasn't happy. But Sweetie, you don't have to worry about that. It's not worth it. Look, what I'm trying to say is stick up for yourself. Paislee, you have been a great mother to those beautiful babies, you don't need to worry about this. They need you. You and your roughness, braveness, happiness, and most of all, their family to stick together, yes, it's hard now, but it gets easier later."

Paislee nodded. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Anna."

Anna smiled. "You're very welcome, Baby."

Paislee sighed. "It's time to stick up for myself, my fiancé, my family, friends and daughters!"

Finally, after eleven years of bullying, Paislee was going to put an end to it. She walked back into the bathroom and looked at Isabelle.

"Isabelle? We need to talk…"

Isabelle smiled. "What about slut?"

Paislee breathed deeply. "Alright, I'm going to put this to an end! That little girl you saw eleven years ago has grown up so fast and into an amazing mother to two beautiful girls. I'm sick and tired of your bitching, bullying and instils towards me, my brother, his girlfriend, my fiancé, my friends and other damn people who had done not a little thing to you. What the hell is up with that? I'm finished with you, Isabelle. Go ahead and tell the whole world that I'm a slut and the pregnant girl because after all the shit I went through this past year is all on me and I don't care! Yeah, I slept with my then boyfriend, now he's my fiancé and got pregnant, so what? I love him and I love those little girls that I'm proud to call my daughters! They mean everything to me. And yeah, I may have to put some of the things you get to do a side-the sleepovers, going out late, going out with my friends and hanging out after school and a lot of other cool things because I am a good mother and I want the best for Maddie and Kayla. That's all I want. Okay? I'm done now." She breathed happily. She was free now. She walked out of the bathroom and walked back into the waiting room.

Leah walked up to her. "What did you say to her?"

Paislee giggled. "Just some things…"

Leah smiled. "Awesome!" She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry."

Paislee hugged her. "No, its okay, Lee. I know you didn't mean it."

Leah smiled again. "I didn't. You are my best friend…"

Paislee smiled at her. "And you are mine."

As the day went on, everyone was just praying for good news on Justin. Paislee was still a little shaken about the whole situation. But again, she needed to be strong for the girls. Around 1:00pm, on Saturday, July, 23rd, 2028, the doctor finally came out and smiled.

"Justin Rammer's family?"

Michelle slowly walked over to the doctor. "Is he okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, he's going to be okay. He just needed some ribs fixed around his stomach due to the punch but his head seems to be just fine. You are very lucky."

Michelle sighed of relief. "Thank goodness…"

Arianna finally spoke up. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course. Are you his mother and daughter?"

Michelle nodded. "Yes. I have 4 daughters and two sons here with me…"

The doctor nodded again. "Alright, you may head inside. Room 134…"

Michelle nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

Paislee smiled out of relief. "Oh thank goodness…" She smiled at her girls. "Daddy is going to be okay."

After Michelle, Arianna, Shaylee, Charlotte, Leah, Ryan and Bryan headed inside Justin's hospital room, Michelle looked at Paislee. "Paislee? Justin wants you to come see him and bring Maddie and Kayla with you."

Paislee nodded. "Okay." She picked up Maddie and Kayla's carriers and headed into Justin's hospital's room.

"Hey."

Justin smiled. "Hey. Come here…"

Paislee put the twins down on the couch and walked over to him. "You look terrible…"

Justin smiled a little. "Oh thanks, Babe. I'm feeling a lot better though." He paused. "Although, I broke three of my ribs and I really thought I'd be dead. But, luckily, I'm not."

Paislee smiled. "Thank God you're not. But you wouldn't believe what I did today. I told off Isabelle…"

Justin smiled. "Nice! I bet she's pissed."

Paislee giggled. "I think she is, but I don't care." She leaned down and kissed him softly. "I'm happy that you are going to be okay…"

Justin smiled. "Me too. Me too, Babe."

Paislee grabbed his hand. "You're suppose-to be here for a whole week and then you have to recover at home for another week."

Justin groaned. "Okay, even if I hate staying home all day, I'll deal with it…"

Paislee kissed his forehead. "Awww, my poor baby…"

Everyone is very happy that Justin is doing much better and Arianna is taking her mother to court of custody next weekend and of course now all of Patrick's kids hate him even more. Paislee was very happy that her fiancé is doing much better and that she told off Isabelle. Justin could stay to the hospital alone, but he wanted to have Paislee stay with him for the whole week, so Paislee had her brother, Stephen take her daughters home with him and Shaylee. They were happy to watch them during the time Paislee would be at the hospital with her fiancé. Also, Patrick and Michelle are getting divorce soon. Although everyone had a long day, so they were very happy that they could go home to get some sleep.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay, chapter 12 is finished! I hope you loved it! :)**

**If you guys don't know who are dating/married in this story, I'll tell you now.**

**Cailey (Cody and Bailey-Married)**

**Zaya (Zack and Maya- Married)**

**Janna (Anna and James- Married)**

**Jaislee (Paislee and Justin- Engaged)**

**Macy and Ryan- Dating)**

**Cassidy and Nick-Dating)**

**Stephen and Shaylee-Dating)**

**Arianna and Lyle-Dating)**

**Liz and Keegan-Dating)**

**Leah and Logan-Dating)**

**For right now lol :)**

**Kelly :)**


	13. Shaylee's Baby Shower and A Surprise

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 13: "Shaylee's Baby Shower and A Suprise"**

**AN: Here's chapter 13-Shaylee's Baby Shower! Yay, Marcy will be here soon!**

**Okay for ones who don't know here are nicknames and Cailey and Zaya's kids names/Janna/Jaislee/Stephen and Shaylee's daughter's name/who's dating/married/ engaged to who/ friends/ages:**

**Cailey; married:**

Stephen (Steph)

Paislee (Pais/Pay)

Macy (Mace)

Charles (Charlie/Char)

Abigail (Abby/Abs)

Meaghan (Meggie/Meg/Megs)

Jamie (I don't really have a nickname for her)

**Zaya; married:**

Savannah (Anna)

Cassidy (Cass)

Bentley (Bens)

Allison (Alli/Ail/Ails)

Aiden (I don't really have a nickname for him either)

Nicole (Nicki)

Dylan (Dyl)

**Janna: (James and Anna; married)**

Chelsea (Chels)

Nicholas (Nicky)

**Jaislee:**

Madeline (Maddie/Mads)

Milkayla (Kayla/Kay)

**Stephen and Shaylee:**

Marcy (Mar) (*not* Macy; they are totally different; they just sound alike)

**Michelle and Patrick Rammer: **(Got and divorce; ha-ha. Spoilers!)

Arianna Rayleigh (dating Lye (haven't introduced him either)

Justin Mathew-engaged to Paislee)

Shaylee Marie (dating Stephen)

Leah Milkayla (dating Logan (I haven't introduced him yet)

Ryan Michael (dating Macy)

Bryan Mitchell

Charlotte Michelle

**Debbie and Robbie Mathews:**

James

Cole

Christian

Austin

Jason

**Kaylee and Brandon Mathews (Brother and sister in-law to Debbie and Robbie:**

Nicholas Brandon (Nick)

Lizabelle Anne (Liz)

**Friends:**

**Anna:**

Liz

Nick

Mace (spelled differently than Macy)

Malena

Annie

Kelsey

**Paislee:**

Leah

Reagan

Jade

Stephanie

Maddy

Tori

Zach

Logan

Alleeah

Zach and Reagan are dating

**Ages:**

Zaya and Cailey: 36 (Working)

Anna: 22 with Liz, Nick, Mace, Malena, Annie and Kelsey (Working)

James: 24 (Working)

Paislee, Stephen, Shaylee, Leah, Logan, Reagan, Jade, Zach, Stephanie, Tori, and Alleeah and Cole and Maddy; Isabelle: 17 (SSH-Seven Seas High-senior year-October 19th)

Macy, Bryan, Ryan, Cassidy and Bentley, Chris and Brianna: 15 (SSH-Seven Seas High-sophomore year-(October 19th)

Justin and his friends, Bradley, Kacey and Valerie: 19 (sophomore at Maryland College)

Arianna: 21 (Graduated from Yale; back in Boston with her boyfriend and is letting her two youngest sister live with her; got custody of Leah and Charlotte)

Abby, Alli, Charlie, Charlotte and Austin and Luke: 12 (6th)

Aiden and Meggie, Christian and Jennifer: Almost 10 (4th)

Nicole, Jamie, Jason, and Mike: 8 (2nd)

Dylan and Rosalie: 7 (1st)

Chelsea: Almost 6 (Kindergarten)

Maddie and Kayla: 5 months (Home with Paislee until October and then they will be going to daycare on the ship)

Nicky: 7 months (Daycare-Anna is back at work)

**Okay, that's has clear as I could make it. Please enjoy the chapter now! R&R!**

Four Weeks Later: Saturday, August, 19th, 2028: Cailey's House:

Four weeks went by and things have really changed. For starters though, Arianna took her mother, Michelle to court and finally got custody of her sisters, Leah and Charlotte. She was very happy to have her sisters with her. Of course she would have taken Ryan with her, but he wanted to stay with his brother and mother. Patrick was arrested so his children are very upset at him after what happened to Justin. Speaking of Justin, he is doing much better; he got to go home after a week of being in the hospital and then was on bed rest for a week. Now he is back at college starting his sophomore year. He was happy to hear that Leah and Charlotte are finally at his sister's and that she has custody. As long they are happy, he's happy.

Today is Shaylee's baby shower; she is now 34 weeks pregnant-eight months pregnant with her and Stephen's daughter, Marcy Karlee Martin. She is so ready to have her now, but it's too early for her to give birth. Paislee, Leah, Arianna, Maya and Bailey and Macy all planned the shower, but Shaylee knew about it. Cailey, Zaya, Stephen, Paislee, Maddie, Kayla, Leah, Arianna, Charlotte, Cassidy, Alli, Bentley, Aiden, Nicole, Dylan, Abby, Charlie, Meggie, Jamie, Anna, James, Chelsea, Nick, Michelle, Ryan, Bryan, Carey, Kurt, Victoria, Logan, Tori, Reagan, Zach, Alleeah, Jade, Stephanie and Maddy are all going to be there.

Paislee, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Zach, Alleeah, Stephanie and Maddy haven't hanged out in a long time so this would be really good for them to see each other again. Paislee was busy putting a balloon on the front door when all of her and Stephen's friends came walking up the driveway. Of course, the girls screamed and hugged each other.

Reagan smiled at her best friend. "Paislee! Look at you! Wow, you look good!"

Zach teased his best friend. "Well, she did have twins, Reagan…"

Reagan gave him a look. "I know. I'm not stupid!"

Paislee smiled. "You guys can go head inside…"

Zach nodded and took Reagan's hand. "Come on…"

Paislee looked at Jade. "Are those two dating or something?"

Jade nodded. "Yep. They have been so annoying…"

Paislee laughed. "I know the feeling…"

Jade laughed. "How are Maddie and Kayla? We all missed them to death…"

Paislee smiled. "Well, Reagan if you go inside, you will find out…"

Jade nodded. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Paislee headed inside and everyone put their presents in the living room. Paislee's friends all got around Maddie and Kayla and Paislee laughed.

"I guess you guys did miss them…"

Zach smiled. "Of course we did! Damn, Kayla looks totally like you!"

Paislee smiled right back. "Thanks, Zach."

Zach kept smiling. "You're welcome."

Chelsea, Paislee's cousin ran over to her cousin. "Paislee! Can I hold Maddie?"

Paislee nodded. "Of course, Sweetie." She picked up Maddie and had her cousin sit down and she put Maddie in Chelsea's arms. The little girl smiled.

"She's so cute!"

Paislee smiled back. "Thank you, Chels."

Anna walked over to her cousin and daughter. "Hey, Pais, where's Justin?"

Paislee looked at her oldest cousin. "He is starting his sophomore year today."

Anna nodded. "Oh that's right. I forgot. He's two years older than you."

Paislee laughed. "And you didn't forget that James and you are two years apart as well?"

Anna sighed. "Well, I can't. He's my husband."

Paislee giggled. "I'm engaged to a guy who is two years older than me."

Anna smiled. "I know! Congratulations once again, Pais!"

Paislee smiled again. "Thank you."

Across the room, Macy and Ryan were sitting at the table with Macy on his lap. Macy looked at her boyfriend. "Do you feel better living with your Mom?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I do. My Dad was crazy. Damn, Mace, he was crazy when he kicked Shaylee out. I wanted to punch him so bad."

Macy layed her hand on his cheek and shook her head. "Awww, Babe, she's fine here. Plus, your Dad is in jail."

Ryan nodded. "I know." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't think he was the best father in the world. Your Dad is way better…"

Macy smiled. "I know that, but you really need to be careful around him. He'd kill you if you broke up with me."

Ryan kissed her nose. "Now why would I do that? You are my only girlfriend and I love you."

Macy giggled. "I love you too."

With Arianna, Michelle and Lye, they were sitting at the counter when Michelle looked at the couple. She looked at her daughter.

"I'm really happy that you would want to take Leah and Charlotte, Ari. Thank you."

Arianna smiled. "You're very welcome, Mom. I really didn't want them to live in hell. So, they seem really happy living with me and Lye. I promise we will take good care of them."

Michelle smiled. "I know you will. You have enough money for Leah to go to Seven Seas High, right?"

Arianna nodded. "Yeah, I do. I have enough, I promise. I saved up for her to go. Charlotte as well if she would want to go. But that's her choice if she wants to go."

Michelle smiled again. "I know. I think you will be a good mother figure to them."

Arianna smiled. "Thank you, Mom. But you will always be their mother though. I'm still their sister."

Later into the day, everyone had a good lunch and Stephen and Shaylee began opening their presents. They ended up getting everything they would need for Marcy. The party was great to see everyone again, but of course, Paislee's friends, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Alleeah, Stephanie and Maddy wanted her to go out for the rest of the night with them. Paislee wanted to, but she had Maddie and Kayla though, but Stephen looked at his sister.

"Pay, just go, you need the night off. Go have some fun with them. They missed you. Shaylee, Macy and I can watch them for you."

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah, we will watch them for you. Plus, Marcy will be here soon. Stephen and I need more practice getting used to having a baby to care for."

Paislee sighed. She knew her brother and Shaylee were right. She needed the night off. She hasn't gone out at night in five months. That's a long time. She missed her friends. Just because she is a mother doesn't mean she can't have some fun, so she just nodded.

"Oh fine. Let's go! I do need this night to have some fun."

Stephanie clapped her hands. "Awesome! Go put something nice on, girl. You look terrible!"

Paislee sighed. "Oh, thanks, Stephanie." And with that, Paislee headed upstairs and changed and fixed her hair. She had on a strapless pink shirt with tight black shorts and had her hair in a tight ponytail. Her friends laughed.

"Alright, are you ready?"

Paislee nodded. "Yep. I have my phone with me, so let's get out of here…"

Leah, Paislee, Jade, Tori, Zach, Alleeah, Stephanie and Maddy all got excited and all headed into Zach's truck. The friends headed to a club that had a part that was for 16-through 20 years old, the area that was called "No Drinking". The friends all headed to a table to get something to drink. Paislee was happy to finally get out of the house with her friends after five months. The friends got around each other and took a selfie together. Paislee, of course sent it to her fiancé, who was at college.

*Jaislee Texts:*

Paislee's Text Message: (Picture) "Hey, my friends decided to take me out tonight. Love you always." :)

Justin's Text Message: "You look beautiful, Babe. Hope you have fun! Love you too…"

*End of Texts:*

Leah looked her best friend and smiled. "Alright, Pais, come on! Let's have some fun and dance!"

Paislee nodded. "Okay."

The girls all got up and began dancing together. Zach decided to order them some food for the night and he began dancing with them as well. As they were dancing, an 18 year old guy walked over and smiled at Paislee.

"Hey, I'm Kyle. I saw you earlier and I wanted see if you would want to come hang with me and my friends."

Paislee just shook her head. "Well, I'm Paislee, but look, Kyle, you seem really nice and all, but I have a fiancé and two five month olds. Sorry."

Kyle just nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see the ring…" He looked at her left hand. "Oh. I see."

Paislee nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

Kyle gave her a small smile. "No, it's alright." And with that, Kyle walked back to his friends, Nate and Nathan looked at him. "Sooo…Did you get her number?"

Kyle shook his head. "Nope."

Nate sighed. "Why? That girl is like so hot and sexy!"

Kyle put his hands up in defense. "Nate, she has two five months olds…"

Nate groaned. "Well, that makes her whole lot sexier! Dude, she already had 'you know' and it could be your turn!"

Kyle shook his head again. "Yeah! Maybe with her fiancé! Dude, she's engaged!"

Nate sighed. "Oh…"

Kyle groaned. "But yeah, she was really hot…"

And there was another person there too. Paislee, her friends and Kyle and his friends, Isabelle was there too, with her friends, Alison and Callie, more trouble, just what Paislee needs. Isabelle walked over to Paislee.

"Hi."

Paislee turned around and groaned. Great, what is she doing here? "What do you want?"

Isabelle gave her a look. "I could see that my boyfriend was hitting on you. What about Justin, the guy who…"

Leah stepped in. "Look, bitch. We don't need you to ruin our night, okay?" She put air quotes up around 'your boyfriend'. "Your boyfriend was hitting on her. Not her problem. It's yours."

Isabelle's eyes went wide. "You mean Kyle?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, that guy. I told him that I'm engaged with two daughters and he just walked away." She gave her smile. "Plus, I have really good hearing and I think he said that I was really hot. But I don't care because I already have a fiancé."

Isabelle sighed. "Oh. I think I should go talk to him…"

And with that, Isabelle walked off to go talk to Kyle. Paislee and her friends sat down at their table and began eating their dinner. And after they ate, they went back to dancing and took more selfies and had a good time.

Of course, Kyle was still looking at Paislee, but Isabelle looked at her boyfriend. "You know she's engaged and has two kids, right?"

Kyle nodded. "I know." He looked at her. "You don't seem to like her. Why? What the hell did she do to you, huh?"

Isabelle sighed. "She took the guy I loved away from me. I loved Justin. She slept with him, got pregnant and now they are engaged to be married. That pisses me off!"

Kyle crossed his arms. "Well, that's your loss, Isabelle. She was friends with him and by the way, he never liked you, her fiancé, yeah, he never liked you because you took her ex-boyfriend, Josh way from her." He said a little upset. "Look, if you still love him, you can't have him because she has him. And they love each other. Sometimes you have to understand that, and right now, you don't."

Isabelle sighed. "Well, until those two get married, I'm going to make their lives a living hell…"

Kyle's eyes went wide. "What?! Why?! You know what? You are a bitch. We're done!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

Kyle sighed. "I never want to see you again!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes again. "Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!"

Paislee just sat there in shock. She heard everything that Kyle and Isabelle were talking about. Of course, the only reason Isabelle was really here is because she wanted to tell her boyfriend that she was expecting, but now, her ex-boyfriend doesn't want anything to do with her. Paislee got up and walked over to Isabelle. Even if Isabelle hated Paislee was willing to know what happened. She sighed.

"Isabelle, are you okay?"

Isabelle looked at Paislee and shook her head. "No. I'm not. Look, can we talk in the bathroom, please?"

Paislee nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure…"

Paislee and Isabelle both headed to the bathroom and Paislee looked at Isabelle. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Isabelle sighed as tears came to her eyes. "First, I want to be completely honest with you, Paislee. The reason why I hated over these so many years is because you had a family. Brothers and sisters who care so much about you, parents who will always be there for you, same with your cousins…"

Paislee just looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Isabelle sighed. "I never had that. My parents got a divorce and since I'm the youngest, my brothers moved out because they were old enough too, I'm not." She paused to take a breath. "You have the hottest fiancé in the world and to be honest, I love your daughters. They are so beautiful, just like you." She breathed again. "And I'm sorry for treating you and your friends like crap. I'm really sorry."

Paislee sat down next to her. "Oh, I never knew that." She sighed. "It's okay, I guess…"

Isabelle shook her head in shame. "No. It's not. I was dating Josh while you were dating him and I'm sorry I did that too."

Paislee sighed again. "Hey, it's okay. Anyway, Josh was an asshole. I don't care about him anymore."

Isabelle laughed a little. "Yeah, you're right. He was an asshole." She paused again. "I also I want to say is that I loved Justin before you. I wanted to be with him, but then I found out that you were dating him and then got pregnant, and now you are engaged to be married to him. I'm sorry for being such an ass to you."

Paislee was shocked on what she just heard. Isabelle was sorry. Wow, that's a first. "Really, you're sorry about that?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry, really sorry. I'm sorry for everything. The name calling, everything that I did to you, your friends and family over the years. Can you forgive me?"

Paislee sighed. She thought about it. "Are you serious?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yes. I'm serious. Please?"

Paislee just nodded. "I guess so. But, why are you telling me this now?"

Isabelle sighed. "I…" She couldn't say it. It killed her. Now she felt bad for herself. "…I'm pregnant…"

Paislee just sat there in shock. "Oh. Well, who's the father? Does he know?"

Isabelle shook her head. "No, he doesn't know. It's Kyle. He's the father. We broke up and I was going to tell him, but then he broke up with me…" She groaned. "Ugh, I feel so guilty!"

Paislee sighed as she layed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. So, why did you want to tell me this?"

Isabelle sighed as she looked up at her. "Because you know how this feels. I don't."

Paislee laughed a little. "Right, yeah. I know. Well, if you need to talk, I'm happy to answer your questions, if you have any…"

Isabelle nodded. "Thanks. Well, I do have some."

Paislee nodded. "And that would be?"

Isabelle cleared her throat. "What do you think I should do? Tell him, or should I not?"

Paislee sighed. "I think you should tell him, Isabelle. This is his baby too. He deserves to know about this. Any others?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, I think I want the baby adopted. I'm not ready to have a baby. Plus, I'm like the big party girl. That is one of the biggest reasons…"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I understand that." She stood up and helped Isabelle up. "Come on, let's fix you up." Paislee put her make-up bag on the counter. "This carry around bag always comes in handy."

Isabelle laughed a little. "I guess it does."

Paislee began fixing Isabelle's make-up when her phone rang. "Oh, it's my fiancé. I hope this isn't bad…" She picked up. "Hey Babe, what's up?"

Justin smiled. "Hey Pay, are you having fun? I'm actually busy with another English paper, so I wanted to say goodnight, just in case I fall asleep."

Paislee smiled. "Oh, okay. Goodnight, love you and good luck with the paper. Love you."

Justin smiled again. "Love you too…"

Paislee hung up the phone and looked at Isabelle. "Sorry."

Isabelle nodded. "Oh, it's okay." After Paislee fixed Isabelle's make-up, they headed out of the bathroom and Paislee gave Isabelle a small hug. "Good luck telling Kyle."

Isabelle nodded. "Thanks…"

With that, Paislee walked over to her friends and Leah looked at Paislee. "What did she say to you? Are you hurt?"

Paislee shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Leah, she just needed to talk to me…"

Reagan gave her a questionable look. "About what?"

Paislee whispered to her friends. "She's pregnant…"

Her friends all had their eyes wide. All of them spoke at the same time. "What? She's what?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah…"

With Isabelle, she was trying to talk to Kyle, but it wasn't working out so great, he still didn't want to talk to her, so she just walked over to Paislee.

"Well, I guess I'm not telling him. He doesn't want to talk to me…"

Paislee sighed. "Awww, I'm sorry. I guess you are really going to put the baby up, right?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Paislee gave her a hug. "Remember, you can always call me."

Isabelle nodded. "Thanks. I already told my Mom. She said she would support me on whatever I wanted, so I'm going to have the baby adopted since Kyle doesn't want to talk to me."

Leah looked at her. "Are you coming to Seven Seas High with us?"

Isabelle sighed. "I don't think so. I was a few weeks ago, but now I'm pregnant. I can't go on the ship while pregnant."

Leah nodded as she understood. "I understand."

Isabelle sighed. "Well, I think I'm going to head home. It's getting pretty late. I want to get some sleep."

Paislee nodded. "Okay. Hey, do you have a ride home? We can take you."

Isabelle shook her head. "No, I actually don't. So, thank you."

Paislee smiled. "No problem."

Later that night, Paislee was in her bedroom and climbed into her bed. What a day, her brother's girlfriend had her baby shower, then she went out and found out news-Isabelle is pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She and Isabelle are now friends. That's a shocker. Although, Isabelle won't be coming back to Seven Seas High for her senior year, she'll be home and staying home for her senior year because of her pregnancy and the fact that she's having her baby adopted. Somehow now Paislee was ready to go back to the ship, but not until her niece is born.

She sighed. "Just a few more weeks, just a few more weeks…"

To be continued…

**AN: Ha! You guys didn't see that happening, did you? Nope. Anyways, yeah, Marcy is coming soon! And I think I may need a name for Isabelle's baby-I want her to have a boy, and two names for his adoptive parents. That would be awesome!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	14. We Finally Meet Marcy Karlee!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 14: "We Finally Meet Marcy Karlee!"**

**AN: Okay, I had a person in review tell me that they would want a pregnancy story on the Legend of Korra. To be truly honest, I do not know what that is. But if anyone does, could you make one, or tell me what and who is in that please, so I could someday make a story about that. Thanks! Anyways, for right now, I'm focused on this story, but I do want to do an Austin and Ally, or Good Luck Charlie story someday, or some story about Jessie. Again, my main focus is this story. :)**

**R&R and enjoy this chapter! **

**This chapter is about Marcy making her way into the world, and Isabelle finds a couple to adopt her baby. I have a name: Jonah Bradley Andrews (his adoptive parent's last name) Jonah's adoptive parents-Mary and Joe Andrews. The three names go out CBZCS: Thank you again! You are amazing!**

**And any others who helped me make A Suite Life Pregnancy Story, Suite Life Pregnancy Story Season 2, Suite Life: Next Generation and Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2 amazing and having so many follow and favorite them!**

Four Weeks Later: Tuesday, September, 19th, 2028: Time: 11:00am:

Another four weeks went by as Shaylee continued to get close to her due date. She is now 38 weeks pregnant with Marcy-nine months along. She's due in two weeks. She and Stephen have everything ready for their daughter. Paislee's daughters are 6 months old, but she, Stephen, Shaylee and their friends aren't starting until October 19th. Although, Isabelle's life has changed a lot, her father totally flipped out after she told him about her pregnancy, but her mother was by her side on whatever she wanted to do, and she still wants to go through the adoption. She is now ten weeks pregnant-three months along. Kyle and her still aren't talking, so she just decided to go ahead with the adoption herself. Paislee and she are still keeping in contact. Of course, Isabelle asked Paislee if she could come with her to meet her baby's adoptive parents for the first time, and Paislee was happy to go with her.

Around 11:00 that morning, Paislee was ready to head to Isabelle's mother's house to pick her up so they can head to the mall to meet the adoptive parents of her baby. She was in the living room when her father looked at her.

"Hey Pais, where are you going?"

Paislee turned to face her father. "I'm going with Isabelle to meet her baby's adoptive parents…"

Cody nodded. "Okay. Who is watching Maddie and Kayla then?"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! I seriously forgot that I had twins! Damn…" She sighed. "I think Leah could babysit…"

Cody just looked at her. "Paislee, you can't forget you are a mother of twins!"

Paislee sighed again. "I know! I guess I forgot for like two minutes, Daddy." She ran upstairs and picked up her phone. She texted Leah and she asked her if she and best friends, Reagan, Jade and Alleeah if they could babysit, and they were perfectly fine with it. She got Maddie and Kayla ready to have the girls babysit, and soon as she was done, the girls walked inside.

"Hey guys!"

Alleeah looked at her best friend. "Hey, you need some babysitting help?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to help Isabelle met her baby's adoptive parents."

Leah nodded too. "How is she doing?"

Paislee shrugged her shoulders. "She's alright. She really is scared how this will play out, so she asked if I could come with her since her Mom is working today."

Reagan laughed. "Oh, that's why you asked us to babysit…" She smiled. "Oh yeah, how's Justin doing?"

Paislee shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know. I haven't talked to him since last night. I'm thinking he fell asleep while studying or something…"

Alleeah sighed. "Or..."

Leah shook her head. "Alleeah! He's not doing that again! Shut up!"

Paislee rolled her eyes. "Aright...Anyways, I gotta go…" She kissed her twin's heads. "I love you guys. Be good…" And with that, the teenage mother headed out of her house and jumped into her car to go get Isabelle and they headed off to the mall to meet the baby's adoptive parents.

Once the two teenagers got to the mall, there were Mary and Joe Andrews. Isabelle sighed. "Paislee, do you think I can do this?"

Paislee nodded. "Of course, Isabelle, you may be 17 years old, but you are making the right decision on whatever you wanted to do with your baby. You are a party girl, Kyle isn't in your life, he doesn't want to be in your life and your mother and you can't take care of another baby."

Isabelle nodded her head. "You're right. Alright, let's do this…"

The teenagers headed over to the couple and Mary smiled at Paislee. "I'm sure you are the girl who I talked to, am I right? You're Paislee right?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, I'm Paislee. Are you Mary and Joe?"

The couple both nodded. "Yes, we are."

Isabelle smiled. "I'm Isabelle. I'm sure you two already know…"

Mary nodded her head. "Yes, we do. We are very blessed that you are planning on giving us a precious gift."

Isabelle smiled. "Well, it's kind of a long story…"

Joe gave her a smile. "Well, how about we sit down and talk?"

Paislee and Isabelle sat across of the young couple. Isabelle sighed and started to tell them the story. "Well, I was dating this guy, Kyle, and then when I was going to tell him, we broke up before then and then he said he wouldn't want to see me again. Plus the fact that I'm a big party girl, I don't think I could care for a baby when I can't take care of myself."

Mary nodded as she understood. "We completely understand, Isabelle." She smiled. "We have two kids, Amiyah and Aniyah. They are twins. They are our twin daughters. Well, after I had them, I had trouble conceiving, so we decided to adopt."

Paislee smiled. "I have two daughters too, and they are twins as well."

Joe looked at Paislee. "How old are you again?"

Paislee sighed. Every time someone asks her that she gets really nervous, but now she has gotten used to it. "Seventeen…"

Mary nodded. "And how old are your daughters?"

Paislee smiled. "Six months."

Mary smiled at her. "I had my daughters when I was 19. They are now sixteen…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "My sister Macy will be 16 next May.! When were Amiyah and Aniyah born?"

Mary smiled. "September 13th, 2014…"

Back at Cailey's house, an hour went by and Shaylee was asleep on the couch when she felt something run down her leg. Her eyes went wide. Oh crap. She looked up and saw her boyfriend walking into the living room. "Stephen, do you know where the baby's carrier and my bag are?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah…Why?"

Shaylee groaned. "I think she's coming…"

Stephen's eyes went wide this time. His daughter is coming now. "She…She's coming?"

Shaylee nodded her head. "Yes!"

Stephen sighed. "Oh…" He helped her up and helped her to his car. He texted his sister, Macy to get Shaylee's bag for him and of course, Macy ran out of the house with the bag in her hand.

"We'll meet you there soon! I'll get everyone ready!"

Stephen gave his sister a questionable look. "Mace, how are you getting to the hospital?"

Macy sighed. "It's something called…" She used air quotes. "…Getting a ride from Leah, Reagan, Jade or Alleeah. Duh, I'm not stupid!"

Stephen nodded. "Okay." He then drove off to the hospital.

Macy pulled out her phone and texted her sister.

Macy's Text Message: "Shaylee went into labor. Stephen is taking her to the hospital. Meet Leah, Reagan, Alleeah, Jade, and I with Maddie and Kayla and Abby, Charlie, Jamie and Meggie at the hospital."

With Mary, Joe, Paislee and Isabelle, they were in a deep talk when Paislee's phone beeped. Her eyes went wide. "Oh! I'm so sorry to leave so soon it's just that my fiancé's sister is having my niece…"

Mary gave her a look. "Your brother is dating his sister?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes. Exactly, I have to go…" And with that, Paislee walked away and ran into Kyle while walking to her car. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Kyle raised his hands in defense. "Woah! It's okay, Babe…"

Paislee rolled her eyes again. "What? I'm not your babe! Okay? I already have one, and that's my fiancé, Justin. He's just a call away if you want to mess with me…" She tried opening her car door when his hands went around her waist.

"Dude! What the hell?!"

Kyle gave her a smile. "You don't want to walk away from me…"

Paislee groaned. "Alright, what do you want?"

Kyle smiled. "You…"

Paislee now was feeling really uncomfortable. He was really creping her out. "Oh fuck no! I rather die than be with you!" She tried to push him off her, but he had his arms tightly around her waist. "Get off me you fuckin asshole!"

Kyle shook his head. "Nope…"

Paislee couldn't move, but it was like fate was there with her because she saw her cousin, Anna, her husband, and their two kids walking to Anna's car. She screamed as loud as she could. "Anna! James!"

James turned around and saw Paislee shrugging to get away from a guy. His eyes went wide. He looked at Anna. "You put the kids in the car; I'll take care of her."

Anna just nodded. "Okay…"

James ran over to Kyle and grabbed his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing with my wife's cousin, huh?"

Kyle wasn't scared for some reason. "Nothing, we are just talking…"

Paislee rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! You were almost going to make me kiss you! No way in hell!"

James had enough strength to pull Kyle away from Paislee. "Now tell me, what did you do to that girl in there that Paislee was just talking to?"

Kyle sighed. "I…I…uh…" He whispered something that made Paislee's eyes went wide. "You what?! You raped her?! What the hell?!"

James's eyes went wide as well. "And you were going to do that to Paislee?!"

Kyle just shook his head and lied. "No…"

James groaned. "Tell me the damn truth!"

Kyle sighed. "Uh…Yeah, I think…"

James shook his head. "You just think?! No, you're not!"

Paislee sighed. "Oh yeah, Kyle, thanks to you, Isabelle has a fuckin baby to take care of, but you didn't want to know about him or her, so she's giving her or him up for adoption, and you aren't going to stop her on what she wants to do because this is her decision now. She might not want you to be there for the birth anyways because you did that to her…" She looked at her phone. "Shit! I gotta go!"

James looked at her. "Go where? Is Shaylee having the baby?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, she is. I have to go…"

James called the police and Kyle was put in jail for the day, but Annam James, Chelsea and Nicky followed Paislee to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Janna, Chelsea, Nicky and Paislee walked into the waiting room and Paislee saw her best friends with her daughters. She smiled at Reagan. "Thanks for watching them guys."

Jade nodded as she smiled. "Anytime, Pais, it's now 1:00pm, and Shaylee has been in labor for not even an hour. She went into labor around 12, and that's when you were gone. So, she's doing alright."

Paislee nodded slowly. "Okay…"

Leah had a questionable look on her face. "Pay, are you okay?"

Paislee just nodded. Lying, yep, she had no choice. She wanted to tell Justin first, but he was like, what? Two hours away in Maryland. Crap, only if he was closer, she would have told him sooner, but nah, he is two hours away. And he had his niece being born. Her eyes went wide. "Has anyone called Justin yet?"

Leah shook her head. "No. I thought you already did…"

Paislee shook her head. "I didn't, Leah. I just got here. Where are your brothers, sisters and mother?"

Leah smiled. "They are on their way."

Arianna, Charlotte and Lyle with Michelle, Ryan and Bryan came running into the waiting room. "We're here!"

Leah smiled. "Good, but you haven't missed anything. We might be here for a while…"

Arianna nodded. "Okay."

Paislee got up and walked out of the room to call her fiancé to tell him that he was just hours away from becoming an uncle.

With Justin in Maryland, he had just finished all of his homework for tomorrow. He was exhausted. He wanted to go to sleep. His friends, Valerie, Bradley and Kacey were all studying when Kacey saw that Paislee was calling Justin's cell phone. She looked at him.

"Justin? Paislee is calling you."

Justin ran into the kitchen, out of breath, he spoke up softly. "Oh, hey Babe, is everything okay?"

Paislee giggled. "I need you to get here as soon as you can…"

But before she could finish, Justin began freaking out. "Are you okay? Are Maddie and Kayla alright?"

Paislee giggled. "We are fine, Babe. I just thought you might want to be here to see your niece for the first time…"

Justin sighed and calmed down a bit. "Oh. Okay. I'll be there soon as I can, okay? Tell Shay, I'll be there soon."

Paislee nodded. "I will. See you soon."

Justin hung up and looked at his friends. "Sorry guys. I gotta go. I'm going to be an uncle soon!"

Bradley smiled. "Awesome! Send us pictures…"

Kacey looked at her best friend. "Wait! Can we stay here?"

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah, but don't break anything." He grabbed his car keys and put his coat on and sneakers and ran out to his truck. "Gosh, I'm going to be an uncle soon…" He texted Paislee to tell her that he was on his way.

*Jaislee's Texts:*

Justin's Text Message: "I'm on my way. Love you, Babe. Give Mads and Kay a kiss for me."

Paislee's Text Message: "Okay. Love you too." :)

*End of Texts:*

Within the next two hours, Shaylee had had three contractions. So that makes her three centimeters and she has been in labor for two hours. Not the best two hours of her life. She wanted this to be over. She really wants her daughter to be here, but she has to wait until she's ten centimeters, and that could take hours. In the waiting room, Stephen came out and looked at his sister, Paislee.

"Pais, Shay wants to see you."

Paislee stood up and walked over to her brother. "She wants to see me?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, she does."

Paislee nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright…" And she headed to Shaylee's hospital room and looked at Shaylee.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

Shaylee groaned. "I don't know. It hurts really badly. How did you deal with this?"

Paislee sighed. "I didn't know, Shay. I have no idea. I just had Steph, Justin and my parents help me through this. I think you can get through this. You will be a great mother to Marcy. I know you will."

Shaylee nodded. "Thank you, Pais. That means a lot. I just hope I can get through this…"

A few hours went by, and now it is 7:00pm, on Tuesday, September, 19th, 2028, and Shaylee has been in labor for seven hours and now she's almost ready to give birth to her daughter, Marcy Karlee Martin. She was exhausted. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't do that yet. She hasn't been this exhausted in her life. Her doctor looked at her and sighed.

"Shaylee, Stephen, I have some news…"

Stephen nodded. "What is it?"

Ashley sighed. "Well, seems like Marcy had turned around and that means she is feet first. Either than that, she's just fine. I just need to get her out as soon as possible, just in case anything happens…"

Shaylee and Stephen just nodded. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Shaylee was rushed to the operation room and Stephen was sitting by her head while Ashley got ready to start the C-section. It was seven-fifteen when Ashley started, and not even two minutes later, Stephen and Shaylee both heard cries come from their newborn daughter.

Ashley smiled. "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

The nurse took the baby girl, weighted her and then wrapped her in pink blanket.

Marcy Karlee Martin: Born: Tuesday September 19th 2028: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 7:24pm: Eight pounds, eight ounces and nineteen inches. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful, in Stephen's eyes, of course.

A few minutes after Marcy's birth, Shaylee was getting stitched up and Stephen took his newborn daughter to meet her new family. He smiled as he walked into the waiting room.

"If I could have everyone's attention, I'd love for you meet my and Shaylee's daughter. She was born at 7:24pm, weighing in at eight pounds, eight ounces and eighteen inches. She has our brown hair and brown eyes. Her name is in honor of her Aunt Paislee's middle name. Everyone, I'd love for you all to meet…Marcy Karlee Martin…"

To be continued…  
><strong>AN: Yay! Yay! Marcy is here! :) I was really excited to update this!<strong>

**In just about three days, my youngest cousin, Scarlett will be one! Yep, December 6****th**** 2013, I became a cousin again. I was 15 then and I was really excited to meet her. She's so beautiful. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Peace :) Kelly :)**


	15. Going Back To School

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 15: "Going Back To School"**

**AN; Heyyyy guys! So I had my dentist appointment yesterday**** and good news for me, my tooth is finally back to normal! Thank God. Anyways, finally it's the weekend! That means I can update! Here is chapter 15!**

**R&R and enjoy!**

One Month Later: Thursday October 19th, 2028: Board The S.S. Tipton:

One month went by after Shaylee gave birth to Marcy Karlee, everyone have been busy, but not as busy as Paislee, Stephen and Shaylee with 3 babies. Marcy is a month old with Maddie and Kayla being 7 months old. Today is a big day for Stephen, Shaylee, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Zach, Alleeah, Stephanie, Maddy, and Logan, Macy, Ryan, Bryan, Cassidy, Nick, Bentley, Chris and Brianna because they are finally coming back to school. Jaislee have been together for almost 2 years with Shaylee and Stephen have been together for 2 years now, Cassidy and Nick have been together for a couple of months, and Leah and Logan have been together for a month and Reagan and Zach have been dating for 2 months. Isabelle is now 14 weeks pregnant-4 months along. Of course, Kyle had no word into the adoption. He didn't want to be a part of any of it, which Isabelle was completely okay with.

On the S.S. Tipton, with the others, Stephen, Paislee, with Maddie, Kayla and Marcy, Shaylee, Leah, Reagan, Jade, Tori, Zach, Alleeah, Stephanie, Maddy, and Logan, Macy, Ryan, Bryan, Cassidy, Nick, Bentley, Chris and Brianna, they all had their suitcases and carry-on bags and book-bags, they all were checking in when Leah looked at Paislee, who was spacing out, of course she felt like she forgot to tell someone something. Leah waved her hand in front of her best friend's face.

"Paislee! "

Paislee finally broke the spacing and looked at Leah. "Huh? What?"

Leah sighed. "Are you okay, Girl?"

Paislee nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so. I just really miss Justin."

Maddie giggled in her carrier and smiled at her mother.

Paislee looked down at her daughter. "Hey Mads…"

After all of the brothers, sisters and best friends all headed to their cabins, but before Paislee could go to hers, Mr. Moseby wanted to talk to her.

"Paislee, can I talk to you?"

Paislee sighed and nodded. "Yeah, of course." She looked at Leah. "Can you watch Maddie and Kayla for a few minutes?"

Leah nodded her head. "Sure thing, Pais."

Mr. Moseby and Paislee headed to his office. Paislee sat across from him. "Is everything okay?"

Mr. Moseby nodded. "Oh, yes. Of course, it's just that it kind of shocks me that you were able to keep all of your work up and done while you had twins. How old are they now?"

Paislee sighed. "Seven months."

Mr. Moseby nodded as he smiled a bit. "Okay. How's your fiancé?"

Paislee laughed a little. "It's a funny thing, every time someone asks me, I always say how old he is and they always freak out on me."

Mr. Moseby sighed. "Well, how old is he?"

Paislee sighed. "Nineteen and he is doing good in Maryland."

Mr. Moseby's eyes went wide. "Oh my, and you are seventeen…"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I am. But if you want, I can watch my cousin, Bentley. Trust me; he is truly my Uncle Zack's son…"

Mr. Moseby nodded. "That would be amazing, but that's not who I'm worried about…"

Paislee just looked at him with a worried look on her face. "Then who is it?"

Mr. Moseby sighed. "Your sister, Macy. I'm sure you know about your history on teen pregnancy, right?"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, I know about it. My Aunt Maya had my oldest cousin, Anna at 15, and then my Mom had me and Stephen at 18, then my cousin, Anna had her daughter, Chelsea at 16, and then I had my twins at 16, yeah I know everything. But why does this have to do with my sister, Mr. Moseby? She is a smart student, she has gotten good grades and she was into cheerleading before coming here on the ship. I swear I know her, she wouldn't do anything and if she did, she would tell me…"

Mr. Moseby nodded as he understood. "Oh, I know. With your parent's history of being smart and all, I'm sure you and your sisters and brothers are very bright, just like them, but she's dating, Leah's brother, Ryan. He's a player just like your Uncle Zack used to be. I'm afraid of her getting into that…"

Paislee sighed. Of course, there's that. Oh yeah, she remembers that, Ryan being a player. Great. That's what she needs in her senior year, but as a big sister and all, that meant that she would have to watch out. "Oh. Yeah, I know about that. But, Mr. Moseby, I don't think he would do anything…"

Mr. Moseby nodded. "Just be a look out please. I don't think Stephen or Bentley would want to see their sister and cousin heartbroken…"

Paislee sighed. The memories. Oh they were coming back. When she was fifteen, she got her heartbroken from the worst boyfriend she ever had. "Yeah, I know how that feels. It happened to me two years ago. I'll watch him, I promise. She's my little sister, Mr. Moseby. I love her too much to see her broken."

Mr. Moseby nodded. "I know. You may go. I'm sure you have a lot to do until school starts on Monday."

Paislee nodded as she got up from her seat. She headed out of his office and back to her cabin to find Leah unpacking Maddie and Kayla's things. She smiled.  
>"Lee, you didn't have to do that."<p>

Leah turned to her best friend, mother of her nieces and fiancé to her brother. "Please, Paislee, they are my nieces. I wanted to help you. You did too much for seven months of their lives. Come on; let me do this for you."

Paislee sighed. "Oh alright. Fine." She smiled as she grabbed her bags and started unpacking her stuff. "Oh, where are Maddie and Kayla?"

Leah looked at her again. "Oh, Macy, Cassidy and Reagan and Jade took them to go check out the ship. I heard some things have changed. At the juice bar they have smoothies and some more stores that you can actually buy clothes, shoes and other school stuff you may need."

Paislee laughed. "Oh…"

Leah gave her a look. "What's so funny?"

Paislee kept laughing. "Oh it's just that my Mom told me when she was in high school she worked for my Aunt London in her store, but it wasn't really a store, it was her closet…"

Leah's eyebrows went up as she laughed. "Seriously?"

Paislee nodded. "Yep. My Mom was kind of okay with it because London would pay her to do nothing…"

This time, Leah burst out laughing so hard that she was almost crying. "Oh my God! Wow. That must have been crazy…"

Paislee nodded as she laughed too. "Oh, I could go on forever…"

"Oh yeah, what did Mr. Moseby want to see you about? Oh God, Paislee, you didn't…"

Paislee rolled her eyes as she had no idea what she was talking about. "What? What did I do?"

Leah sighed. "You and my brother didn't 'do it' again, did you?"

Paislee shook her head. "Hell no! We didn't! I swear! Plus, Leah, I'm on birth control anyways…"

Leah sighed out of relief. "Oh thank God!"

Paislee sighed though. "He wanted to see me about Macy and Ryan…"

Leah gave her a questionable look. "Why?"

Paislee put up one of her shirts in her closet. "You don't know about Ryan and his 'being a player' thing?"

Leah nodded. "Oh. That. Yeah. I know about that." She sighed. "If he hurts her, I'm going to kick that fifteen year old boy's ass until it hurts…"

Paislee nodded. "May I join you?"

Leah sighed. "We'll see, I don't know yet, Pais. I mean he is my brother. I promised my mother to watch him."

Paislee nodded as she laughed. "That's kinda funny, I promised my Dad to watch Macy and then I had to promise my Aunt Maya and Uncle Zack that I would watch Bentley. Cassidy I really don't have to watch because that girl knows how to protect herself."

Leah looked at Paislee again. "Oh, why were you spacing out earlier? Everything okay?"

Paislee sighed. "I don't know. I feel like I was suppose-to…" Then it hit her hard. The day Marcy was born, Kyle almost raped her, or was very close to, but James saved her life. She groaned. "Oh shit! I…Damn it!" She began looking for her phone. "Where the hell is my fuckin phone?!"

Leah kept giving her a questionable look on her face. She had no idea what she was talking about. "Pais, your phone is on your bed's shelf…"

Paislee sighed as she looked up and there it was; her phone on her bed's self. "Oh there it is!" She picked it up as fast as she could; she unlocked it and called Justin.

Of course Leah sighed again. "What are you doing?"

Paislee shushed her best friend. "I'm calling Justin…"

In Maryland, Justin just got home from work when his phone rang; he ran over to his phone and picked up.

"Hey Babe! How are you doing? Everything okay?"

Paislee walked out of the room and sat against the wall. "Well, everything is okay expect that I forgot to tell you something really important…"

Justin sat down on his bed and sighed. "Oh God, please don't tell me…"

Paislee shook her head. "No! I'm not! I promise you, I'm not pregnant!"

Justin sighed out of relief. "Oh thank God! Okay, if you're not, then what is it?"

Paislee sighed. She paused to breathe deeply. How am I going to tell him something like this? Oh shut it, Paislee, you already told him the shock of your lives, your pregnancy. This one would maybe freak him out though. "Well, do you remember when I told you that I was going to go with Isabelle to meet her baby's adoptive parents?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

Paislee sighed. "Well, I was walking out and her ex-boyfriend…" She paused. "…Well, he almost wanted me to have sex with him…"

Justin breathed deeply after what he just heard. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He wanted you do what with him?! Pais, what did you say?"

Paislee sighed. She then started to explain to her fiancé what Kyle said and wanted to do with her and the fact that he wanted to rape her or something, which made Justin very upset. "What?! Why in the hell would he want to do that to you and Isabelle?! I thought they were dating!"

Paislee sighed. "They were, but then he wanted to have sex with her and she said no because she wanted to wait until she was married or engaged and he didn't listen so he took matters into his own hands by 'doing that' and now she's having his baby…"

Justin sighed. "Damn…" He smiled a little. "Well, I'm happy that you are okay and that you told me."

Paislee sighed. "You're not mad that I didn't tell you earlier?"

Justin shook his head. "No. Pay, you didn't know what to tell me. I can imagine how hard this was for you. I love you, you know that?"

Paislee nodded her head. "I love you too, Justy. Look, I have to go. I want to finish unpacking and look around the ship."

Justin nodded. "Okay. Talk to you later."

Paislee smiled. "Bye." She hung up and got up and walked back into the cabin and continued to unpack the rest of her things.

After an hour of unpacking, Leah and Paislee joined their friends, brothers or sisters on the Sky Deck. Everyone was happy to see each other and catch up and relax. Well, almost though, a girl who was around 17 was looking at Paislee. Leah noticed and sighed.

"I think someone is looking at you, Pais."

Paislee sighed and whispered. "Hello, I just had twins like seven months ago! I knew this was going to happen…"

Shaylee sighed too. "And I just had a baby a month ago." She groaned. "Boy, I think this is going to be a long year…"

Everyone agreed and continued to talk and have a good free weekend before school starts on Monday. Nobody knows what's coming at them in the next few months. Of course for Macy and Ryan. They have no clue what will happen to them. Big things will change for them and Macy's life will never be the same. She's in for the biggest shock of her life. Paislee might want to change on her mind on how long she wants to wait on getting married. Stephen might have big news for Shaylee. Maddie and Kayla will be one soon and that's a big day for them. Classes start and nobody knows what is coming at them while they travel around the world once again.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! Finished within 4 hours lol!**

**I hope you like what's coming at them for the next few months!**

**Love you all! I have at least 3 chapters in my head.**

**Great news for my cousins, Mia and Tommy, their youngest daughter Scarlett's 1****st**** birthday is tomorrow! Oh my gosh! She's going to be one soon!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx (Don't know when chapter 16 will be up yet. Depends if I write fast enough tomorrow, it could be up sometime tomorrow.**


	16. Two Months Later

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 16: "Two Months Later"**

**AN: Hey guys! Here's chapter 16!**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

**I want to tell you everyone's birthdays again, just in case you forgot:**

Cody and Zack-September 23rd 1993

Bailey-July 26th 1993

Maya-September 27th 1993

Anna-May 11th 2007

James-January 28th 2005

Justin-March 29th 2010

Arianna-August 25th 2008

Cassidy, Bentley and Macy- May 13th 2014

Ryan and Bryan- June 25th 2014

Paislee and Stephen- April 14th 2012

Leah: May 20th 2012

Cole- January 11th 2012

Charlie and Abby-September 26th 2016

Charlotte- September 12th 2016

Alli- October 27th 2016

Aiden and Meggie- December 23rd 2018

Nicole- January 10th 2020

Jamie- January 14th 2020

Dylan- February 18th 2021

Maddie and Kayla: March 28th 2028

Marcy- September 19th 2028

**I think I have everyone's birthdays for now.**

**Now you can enjoy!**

Two Months Later: Friday December 8th, 2028: Aboard the S.S. Tipton:

Two months went by as Macy and Ryan's relationship got stronger, but within those two months on the ship, Paislee and Stephen did see Ryan hitting on other girls, but they were too afraid that Macy would find out and get heartbroken, so they never told her yet. They couldn't find the right words to tell her. Isabelle is now 21 weeks pregnant-five months pregnant with a baby boy. She was very excited to find out the sex, and of course, Mary and Joe were very happy to know that they were getting a son. Today was a normal day for the students, but after school, Mr. Moseby walked over to the group of friends, brothers and sisters. There was a seventeen year old teenage boy, who had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was wearing a polar shirt and light blue jeans and sneakers. Of course, Macy was day dreaming over him, but she already had Ryan and she was happy with him.

Mr. Moseby smiled at the group. "Everyone, I'd like for you meet Cole Mathews. I'm sure he is brothers with James…"

Cole nodded. "I am, Mr. Moseby."

Mr. Moseby smiled. "Oh good, I'm sure you know them then…"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure if I remember them…"

Stephen spoke up as he looked at Cole. "You're Mom works with our Mom, Bailey Martin…"

Cole paused to think and then nodded. "Oh! You are Bailey's kids…"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I'm Stephen." He pointed to Paislee. "That's my twin sister, Paislee, and her two daughters, Maddie and Kayla, and my daughter, Marcy." He then looked at Macy. "My sister, Macy…" And then he looked at Bentley and Cassidy. "Our twin cousins, Bentley and Cassidy." He looked at his girlfriend, Leah, and their friends. "My girlfriend, Shaylee, her sister, Leah and our friends…"

Cole's eyes went wide. "Oh, it's nice to meet you guys, and some of you, again…"

Paislee nodded. "You too, Cole, you need any help unpacking?"

Cole nodded. "That would be awesome!"

Stephen, Bentley and Zach and Logan all got up and walked with Cole to his cabin. And while five guys were helping Cole, the others were talking and enjoying their drinks. Ryan and his brother had to go finish homework, but Bryan always ended up doing it for him. The guys had left, so the girls were left to relax with Maddie, Kayla and Marcy. Paislee looked at Macy, who was day dreaming about something.

"Mace, are you okay?"

Macy sighed. "I don't know. I feel like I love him, but I don't know. I have Ryan…"

Paislee looked at her sister. "Do you need to talk to me alone?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yes please…"

Paislee looked at Shaylee and Leah and Charlotte, Reagan, Jade and Maddy and Stephanie. "I have to go talk to my sister alone; we'll see you guys later."

Leah nodded. "Okay, see you later."

Paislee picked up Maddie and Macy picked up Kayla and they walked over to Leah and Paislee's cabin. The two sisters walked inside and Macy and her older sister put Kayla and Maddie down in their cribs. After they had done that, Paislee sat her sister down and Macy looked at her sister.

Paislee smiled at Macy. "What's wrong, Mace?"

Macy couldn't believe this, but she somehow was in love with a guy she never met really, and she had a boyfriend who she has mostly known her whole life. She was so confessed. "I'm so confessed right now, Pais. I mean I think I may be in love with him…"

Paislee just sat there in shock. Finally, she spoke up. "Oh. Wow. But what about Ryan, though, Mace?"

Macy groaned as she placed her hands on her head as she layed back on her sister's bed. "I don't know! Ugh! I hate this age so much!"

Paislee laughed. "Hey, take it easy, Sis. Look, I think you need to think this over, okay? I'm sure you would need some time to think, am I right?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I mean I love Ryan, but then Cole is…" She paused to think, and then smiled. "He is so damn hot! I mean seriously, did you see him? God…"

Paislee burst out laughing. "Yeah, I did, Mace, but one of us has a fiancé and two daughters and that would be me. I think you need to think this over before doing anything…"

Macy nodded. "You're right. Okay." She got up slowly, walked out of her sister's cabin and walked back to hers and her friend, Chrissy's.

Later that night, Macy felt a lot more comfortable and she couldn't believe she thought she was in love with a guy she never knew really. She and Ryan decided to take the next step that night. Not realizing that night would change their or her life the most.

The next day, Saturday December 9th 2028, Macy walked into her sister's cabin and she looked at her sister in complete shock. She and Ryan had sex last night and she was scared that they missed something. What was it? She spoke up.

"Pais, can I talk to you?"

Paislee nodded. "Sure. Everything okay after what happened yesterday?"

Macy sighed. "Well, everything is okay with that part, but um…Ryan and I 'did it' last night…"

Just then, Paislee and Leah's eyes just landed on Macy. Their eyes were wide. They never spoke, they had no words. Paislee had tears coming in her eyes.

"Mace…Please..." She groaned deeply. "Please tell you used protection…" She sat down on her bed as she saw her younger sister shake her head slowly.

The two older girls both had their eyes about to pop right out of their heads.

Paislee's tears were coming down her face. "Macy Michelle Martin! Oh God, please help me! Please…" She landed on her bed with tears coming down faster. Her heart was broken. Her sister had done the same mistake has their Aunt, parents, her, and their cousin, Anna. She had sex way before she was married and that's not the worst part. She didn't use protection.

To be continued…

**AN: Uh oh! Macy is in for the shock of her life! Oh boy…**

**To find out what happens…Stay turned!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	17. Macy Finds Out Shocking News

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 17: "Macy Finds Out Shocking News"**

**AN: Heyyyy! So this is half SibunaR5er's idea and continued to the last chapter and when Macy finds out news that will shock her life and change her life forever. :)**

**Enjoy and R&R! I love you guys! And sorry if the last chapter was so short hehe.**

Paislee was just laying on her bed in her and her best friend, Leah's cabin, looking at her fifteen year old sister, Macy in shock. Macy had sex with her boyfriend, Ryan and that's not the worst part though, they didn't use protection. It's not good not to use protection, she might be pregnant. Oh God. No. She can't be! No, Macy. She might have fallen into her sister, brother, cousin, parents and aunt's footsteps of having a baby at a young age. Paislee had tears coming down her face, streaming her down her face actually, and she was heartbroken. This wasn't suppose-to happen. Not at all, but it did. She finally wiped enough tears to look at her very scared sister.

"Mace, come here and sit down…"

Macy nodded slowly as she walked over to her sister's bed and sat down. She had tears in her eyes as well. She knew she did the wrong thing, but that's not the worst part though, she wanted to go out with Cole as friends, so as a good girlfriend, she asked Ryan if it was okay, and he said no. So she didn't go, but she really wanted to go, but it was too late now. She had sex with her boyfriend, the guy she thought she was in love with, but to be truly honest, she wasn't in love with him anymore after last night. "Pais, I'm scared…"

Paislee nodded as she pulled her sister into a tight hug and rubbed her back. "Yeah, I know. Now tell me, what really happened last night? You didn't want to have sex with him, did you?"

Macy sighed. "I don't know. I wanted to hang out with Cole to get to know him, but the next thing I knew Ryan and I were having sex." She groaned. "I hate him! I hate him! Ugh! Damn it! How stupid am I?"

Paislee shook her head. "Macy Michelle, you aren't stupid at all. You did the right thing of asking him if you could, but he did the wrong thing of taking advantage of you."

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why we didn't use protection, Pais. I thought I loved him, but now I don't."

Paislee sighed. "You know Steph, Bentley, Daddy, Uncle Zack and Justin will find out soon…"

Macy groaned as she nodded. "I do know that, but I don't want them to know yet..."

Paislee sighed again. "Macy, Sweetie, they have to find out as soon as possible. Ryan did take advantage of you, you never wanted to have sex yet with him and that's bad for you."

Macy looked at her sister. "I guess you're right. They have to find out. Gosh, this is going to be a long day…"

Paislee nodded. "Tell you what, how about you take a shower here and get changed and I'll do your hair and make-up for you?"

Leah finally spoke up. "I can pick out your favorite clothes if you want."

Macy just nodded. "Okay."

Finally, Macy was finished getting ready for the day, Paislee smiled at her sister.

"Wow. You look good, Mace!"

Macy smiled. "Thank you."

Macy had on a strapless purple shirt that showed a little of her belly button. She never told anyone expect her mother, aunt, friends and Paislee's friends that she had her belly button pierced. The ring was a small red diamond that mostly covered her whole belly button. Her hair was straightened on the top to half of her hair, the rest was all curls and her hair color was a dark brown with streaks of light blonde. She had on black flats with pink stones.

Leah's eyes were wide. "Ooo, Mace, I think my brother is going to be so shocked!"

Macy laughed. "I don't know. I think I want to hang with Cole today. I mean he just got here yesterday…"

Leah giggled. "Oh okay, I think you are right. He is kind of hot."

Paislee rolled her eyes. "Like I said yesterday, I'm taken and Leah, you have a boyfriend!"

Leah sighed. "I know that, Pais!"

Paislee smiled. "Alright, let's get dressed and go hang out today."

The girls finished getting dressed and Leah and Paislee got Maddie and Kayla dressed and ready. The girls are now 9 months old and they are growing up so fast. Marcy is now 3 months old and she is growing up as well.

Finally, five girls, Macy, Paislee and Leah with Maddie and Kayla all walked up to the Sky Deck to find Stephen drinking a smoothie. His eyes landed on his sister, Macy. His eyes went wide and he spit some of the blueberry smoothie out of his mouth. He put the smoothie down and ran over to his sisters, Macy and Paislee.

"What the hell is she wearing?"

Paislee sighed. "Oh, Macy?"

Stephen nodded. "Uh, yes, Macy, our sister, Macy! Our fifteen year old sister, Macy, Paislee!"

Paislee smiled. "Just a shirt and jeans…"

Stephen shook his head. "Nope, Paislee, she's not just wearing a shirt and jeans! It's a shirt that shows her stomach and really tight jeans for God's sake!" He looked down at Macy's stomach. He saw the ring that was in her belly button. "What the hell? Macy Michelle, you got your belly button pierced!"

Macy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I did."

Stephen groaned. "When did you do that?"

Macy sighed. "My fifteenth birthday…"

Stephen was very upset, but he never thought that what his sister and boyfriend did last night would be the worst. "Macy, does Dad know about this?"

Macy shook her head. "No. He doesn't, Stephen. I wouldn't tell him, he'd kill me." She paused to think. Yeah, he will kill me after he finds out that I slept with my boyfriend.

Stephen sighed. "God, of course he would kill you, Macy. I mean look at you!" He crossed his arms. "Well, since Dad isn't here, and I'm your older brother, I want you to go change…"

Macy looked at Paislee. "Pais?"

Paislee sighed. "Oh hell no, I'm not getting in the middle of you two! Nope! Sorry!"

Stephen sighed. "Oh, alright fine. I won't tell him…" He looked at Macy. Expect for this, she seemed so different. It seemed like she did something that caused her to dress like this. He paused before speaking up.

"Mace, did you do something that made you do this?"

Macy began to laugh nervously. "No…Why would you ask me something like that? That's wrong of me…"

Stephen crossed his arms and gave his sister a look. "Macy Michelle, what did you do?!"

Macy looked at Paislee and Paislee held her sister's hand tightly. Macy spoke up nervously. "Stevie, please don't be mad with me…"

Stephen sighed. "Mace, what did you do? Tell me!"

Macy's eyes were filled with tears now and she had no idea how and what to do or say to her older brother. She knew he would be mad. No, more than mad. Maybe fearless with her, and she couldn't take it. She finally sighed as she took a breath.

"I…" She stopped right there. She could do it, but she had to. "I slept with Ryan last night and we didn't use protection…"

Just like Paislee, Stephen's eyes were about to pop out of his head. But he was mad, really mad. His eyes were on fire. He wanted to kill Ryan for doing this to his baby sister. "You did what?! And didn't use what?! Macy Michelle Martin! You didn't even see what Paislee and I went through! Hello, no protection, Macy, you might be…" He couldn't say it. "Damn it, Macy! You could be pregnant!"

Macy knew he was right but she didn't know what to say after that, so she just ended up saying something she didn't mean. "Yeah, but you were the one who got your girlfriend pregnant too!"

Paislee's eyes went wide. She didn't know that they would end up fighting, but looks like they are. "Macy!"

Macy looked at Paislee. "What? It's true!"

Paislee groaned. She didn't know what do or say. Great, her brother and sister are fighting.

Stephen's eyes were now wide. "Macy Michelle, I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about you!"

Macy groaned. "Yeah? But you had done the same thing Paislee did!"

Paislee closed her eyes and groaned. "Please don't bring me into this…"

Stephen sighed. "Since Dad isn't here, I'm going to say what he would want to say…"

Macy nodded. "And that would be?"

Stephen sighed again. "Go to your cabin right now!"

Macy laughed. "Ooo, I'm going to my cabin…"

Stephen placed his hands on his head. "No phone, textbooks and reading, young lady. Give me your phone…"

Macy groaned. "You are the worst brother ever!"

Stephen groaned as well. "You are going regret that, Macy Michelle!"

Macy rolled her eyes as she gave him her phone and ran off to her cabin, leaving her oldest brother and sister looking at each other.

Stephen looked at Paislee. "Paislee?"

Paislee sighed. "I know, what are we going to do? She might be pregnant…"

Stephen groaned as he sat down the steps by the hot tub. "Dad is going to be pissed…"

Paislee sat next to him and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Should we tell him?"

Stephen shook his head. "Not yet. I don't know when and if we should."

Paislee layed her head on his shoulder and her eyes filled with tears. "She might be pregnant, Steph. I mean she didn't use any kind of protection…"

Stephen nodded slowly as he closed his eyes. "I know. Great, Dad is going to kill me! Damn…"

Paislee looked at her brother. "What do you mean?"

Stephen sighed. "I kind of promised Dad that I would watch Macy with boys and…" He paused. "…And stuff like this, and now he's going to kill me!"

Paislee sighed. "Steph, what are we going to do if she is?"

Stephen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But all I know is that I'm killing Ryan if she is!"

Paislee wiped her tears that were coming down her cheeks. "Me too…"

Six Weeks Later: Saturday January 20th, 2029: Paislee and Leah's Cabin: Time: 7:00am:

Six weeks went by and now it was January 20th, 2029, Macy was asleep on her sister's bed and Paislee and Leah were up, looking at her. Macy wasn't feeling good all night and all morning, feeling sick to her stomach, headaches, swollen feet, and missing her period. Paislee sighed. Pregnancy signs, all of them were pregnancy signs. She looked at Leah and whispered.

"Can you go to the store and get three pregnancy tests for me?"

Leah nodded as she put on her jacket. "Yeah." She put on her boots and headed out to the store. Paislee just looked at her sister; she couldn't believe this might be happening to her baby sister too. That didn't sit well with Paislee at all.

A few minutes later, Leah came back with a small bag and handed it to Paislee and both girls sat in their deck chairs as they waited for Macy to wake up. Lately Macy has been sleeping with them due to her not feeling so good.

Within the next fifteen minutes were slow to Leah and Paislee. Finally, Macy opened her eyes and slowly got up from her sister's bed. "Pais…"

Paislee nodded. "Mace, it's okay. Come with me…" Paislee grabbed the bag and led her sister to the bathroom. The two sisters walked inside and Paislee locked the door.

"Mace, it's okay. I know."

Macy sat down on the floor as she felt sick to her stomach. "I think I might be…"

Paislee nodded her head slowly. "I know about that too, Mace." She helped her sister up and opened the small bag. "That's why I had Leah buy these…"

Macy nodded. "Okay…" She grabbed the three pregnancy boxes and looked at her sister.

Paislee nodded. "Just call me if you need me, okay?"

Macy nodded her head slowly. "Okay."

Paislee walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the door. She had tears in her eyes and she slid down the door and began to burst out crying. "I'm scared. I'm scared for her, Leah. She's my baby sister."

Leah nodded. "I know. She's going to need you and Stephen right now and if she is, Pais."

Paislee nodded slowly as she tried to calm down, but it was so hard not to stay calm when your baby sister could be pregnant. "I know…"

Five minutes later was like a lifetime for Macy. In the bathroom, she was waiting for five minutes, and now she looked down at the sink that had the three pregnancy tests. She looked down at them and they had the word or the sign she never wanted or expected. She was pregnant. She was pregnant at fifteen. She had fallen into her sister, brother, aunt, cousin, and parent's footsteps. She couldn't believe it; she was going to be a mother at 16 too. Her life was now also turned upside down. No hanging out with friends, going out late, sleepovers, going to parties and concerts and other fun things that she couldn't get to do anymore because she was pregnant. What will her sister, brother, boyfriend and parents, cousins and aunt and uncle think? She just walked backwards and slid down the bathroom wall as she had tears streaming down her face. Her heart was broken. Her life was now changed because now she has a baby to take of for the rest of her life and she couldn't take that night with Ryan back.

To be continued…

**AN: Uh oh! Macy is pregnant! What will her brother and sister and parents say? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Kelly :) And thanks, SibunaR5er for the idea!**


	18. Everyone Finds Out

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 18: "Everyone Finds Out"**

**AN: Heyyyy! Here is chapter 18! Enjoy and R&R!**

Macy was still in the bathroom and that really worried Paislee. She got up from the floor and opened the bathroom door to find her baby sister sitting on the floor with tears streaming down her face. Paislee closed the bathroom door and sat down next to her sister. She whispered softly.

"Are you pregnant, Mace?"

Macy nodded slowly as tears were still streaming down her face. "Yeah, I am. I'm having a baby."

Paislee sighed as she pulled her sister into a tight hug. "Oh, Mace…" She rubbed her back as Macy began crying into her shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." She let her sister cry as much as she needed to and it seemed like forever before Macy pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, Pais. I'm sorry…"

Paislee nodded slowly. "I know. You didn't mean for this happen, but it is. It's happening. You're having a baby now. How about you, Leah and I relax for a bit before you are ready to tell everyone else?"

Macy nodded. "Okay. I think I like that."

Paislee helped her sister up and looked at her. "Do you want to take a shower?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yes."

Paislee smiled as she hugged her sister again. "Okay. I'll get you something to wear."

After Paislee found something comfortable for Macy to wear, she walked into the bathroom and put on the small counter and then walked back out. She sat down on her bed and sighed.

"I'm going to be an aunt again…"

Leah sighed as well. "Me too…"

Later that day, around 12 in the afternoon, Paislee decided it was time to tell her parents while Macy went to go tell Ryan. Paislee was in her cabin with Leah playing with Maddie and Kayla and Paislee was laying on her bed with her phone pressed against her ear. Finally, her mother picked up the phone.

"Hi Mom. Is Daddy home? I need to talk to you both…"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, he just walked into the room with Meggie. Why? Is everything okay?"

Paislee sighed. "Um, I don't think so…"

With Macy, she was walking with her boyfriend when they looked at the sea. It was beautiful day, but somehow it was going to turn into a sour day after everyone knows about her pregnancy. She couldn't find the right way to tell him. What is the right way of telling your boyfriend that you're pregnant with his baby? Nobody knows. She just looked at him.

"Ryan, I need to talk to you…"

Ryan looked at her. "What's up, Babe?"

Macy sighed. She couldn't do it, but she had to tell him. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke up.

"I'm pregnant."

Ryan's eyes went wide. "You're what?!"

Macy's eyes filled with tears. "I'm pregnant…"

Ryan was getting really mad. "Did you cheat on me or something?"

Macy shook her head. "No! Of course not! I would never!"

Ryan shook his head and yelled at her. "That baby isn't mine, Macy! You cheated on me!"

Macy's tears were streaming down her face as she shook her head. "Ryan, are you crazy? I didn't!"

Ryan crossed his arms and just kept shaking his head as he didn't believe that she was pregnant with his baby. "Macy, I'm not that baby's father! You must have cheated!"

Macy wiped her streaming tears away. Her make-up was all messy. Her heart was broken. Ryan was dyeing that he was the father of her baby. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't cheat, now her boyfriend was thinking that she was and that really hurt. "Yes, you are! You are the only guy I slept with!"

Ryan shook his head, still not believing what she's saying. "Macy, that baby isn't mine! I know it's not!"

Macy's heart was now broken. He does not believe her; he doesn't want to be in the baby's life, or hers. She pushed him away. "Fine! Go to hell, Ryan! I won't let you see him or her ever because you're an asshole! You just wanted me for sex, huh? Well, there you go! You will never ever see or meet your baby ever!"

Ryan groaned and yelled back. "Again, Macy Michelle, that baby isn't mine! I'm too young to be a Dad anyways!"

Macy's eyes went wide and now she had enough of him. "And I'm not too young to be a mother, huh? I'm not ready to be a mother, but unlike you, I'm going to step up and do what the hell I need to do because you aren't doing anything for this baby, our baby!"

Ryan shook his head. "Macy, I'm going to say this again and this will be the last time…"

Macy cut him off as she pushed him away from her. "You know what? I hate you. I hate you that you are a jackass to me! I don't need you!" She glared at him. "You are going to regret this because if you find out about me and that I'm having your baby, I'm not letting you see him or her!" She ran off and ran all the way to Paislee and Leah's cabin to find her sister still on the phone with their parents.

Paislee sighed as she said this for the millionth time. "Yes, Daddy, Macy, my sister is pregnant…" She looked up to find her sister standing by the bed with tears streaming down her face. This doesn't seem good. She sighed.

"Daddy, I'm going to have to call you back…"

Cody sighed. "Paislee…."

But before he could finish, she hung up her phone. "Mace, what happened?"

Macy layed down next to her older sister as her tears were coming faster and she was shaking, she pulled herself close to the covers and began sobbing. "Pais, he broke up with me!"

Paislee couldn't believe what her baby sister was saying. Ryan broke up with her? "Why?! What?!"

Macy pulled the covers away from her face and just looked at her. "He doesn't want to be in mine or the baby's life, Pais! He left me…"

Paislee's eyes went wide as she pulled her sister into her arms as Macy continued to cry. "Mace, I'm so, so, so sorry, Baby…"

Macy nodded as she shuddered her words. "I…I…I don't know…" She gulped. "…I don't know what to do! I have to raise this baby by myself now. I don't want to do that…"

Paislee rubbed her back. That's all she could do right now. "I know, Baby. But, Honey, sometimes fathers don't want to stay and for you, Ryan is just an asshole." She kissed Macy's head. "But Mace, you don't have to worry about the hell he does anymore, you have a baby to worry about."

Macy nodded, but then began crying harder. "But…But that's his baby too, it's not just mine!"

Paislee sighed. "Oh, Baby, I'm sorry..."

Macy continued to cry and soon she was asleep in her sister's bed. Paislee slightly pulled herself away from her sister and pulled the covers over her and kissed her head. "I love you, Mace."

Just then there was a knock on the door, Paislee walked over the door and opened it and looked at her brother, his girlfriend, friends and cousins. "Shh. Macy is sleeping…" She walked out the door and closed the door.

Stephen spoke up as he was now calm after he knew about his sister's pregnancy. "Did she tell Ryan?"

Paislee nodded. "She did, Steph, but he broke up with her…"

Stephen, Bentley, Cole, Bryan, Keegan, Logan and Zach's eyes were all wide. "He what?!"

Paislee nodded as she shushed them. "Shh!" She sighed as she kept nodding her head. "Yeah, he broke up with her."

Stephen's body was on fire. He didn't like the fact that Ryan broke up with her. He was very pissed off. "Why in hell would he leave her?!"

Paislee shrugged her shoulders. "That part I don't know about because she was too upset to talk to me."

Cole looked at Paislee. "Do you think I could talk to her?"

Paislee nodded. "Sure, if you want. I'm not going to stop you."

Cole walked into Paislee and Leah's cabin and closed the door and then walked over to Macy. "Macy? Are you okay?"

Macy sighed as she opened her eyes to find Cole standing there. "No. No, I'm not, Cole."

Cole sighed as he sat down by her. "I know. He was an ass to you. You deserve better than him."

Macy sat up from the bed and hugged him. "I think you're right, but I can't date now. I have a baby on the way…"

Cole laughed a little. "I wasn't talking about a guy who you never met before, Mace..." He sighed. "I was talking about me."

Macy slightly blushed. "Wait, you like me?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah, I do. I liked you from the first day I really met you. Exactly 4 months ago."

Macy giggled. "Oh. Yeah. I was dating…" She sighed. "You know what? I actually thought you were kind of, um…"

Cole laughed. "You thought that I was hot?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Yeah, a little bit."

Cole stood up and smiled. "Mace, you know if he wasn't doing to help you, I'd love to."

Macy shook her head. "No, I can't have you do that…"

Cole smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I want too. Plus, would it look kind of bad if a boyfriend doesn't help his pregnant girlfriend?"

Macy giggled. "Yeah, maybe, a little bit…" She smiled. "Thanks for making me feel better even though, it still hurts…"

Cole wrapped his arm around her waist. "I know, but you have me now, with your brother, sister, your sister's friends, Paislee's fiancé, cousins, aunt, uncle, your parents and my parents…" He laughed a little. "Well, once I tell them…"

Macy smiled. "That would be a good idea…"

Cole and Macy walked out of the cabin together and as they were walking they saw Ryan being yelled at by her brother. Macy smiled.

"I have the world's greatest big brother ever…"

Cole smiled. "Yes, you do."

Macy looked at him and smiled. "Does this mean we are together?"

Cole nodded as he kissed her cheek again. "Yeah…" He paused. "And the only reason I'm only doing that is because I think your brother night want to kill me if I kissed you, I mean you are…" He whispered. "You are pregnant…"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I am and I'm not happy about it…" Just then, Macy's phone went off. She picked up.

"Hi Daddy…"

Cody sighed. "Macy Michelle Martin, are you really pregnant?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Cody sighed again. "I talked to your sister about it, but then she hung up on me, is she okay?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Yeah, but Daddy…" She sighed. "Ryan broke up with me…"

Cody's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Macy nodded slowly again. "Yeah, but I don't need him. I'll explain tomorrow, I'm really tired…"

Cody nodded. "Okay. I love you, Babygirl."

Macy smiled. "Yeah, I know…" She turned to face Cole and she snugged close against him. "I really hate him. This is going to be the next longest nine months of the Martin family…"

Cole kissed her head. "Yeah, but you have me, Babe. If you want, I can go over there and kick his ass just like his brother, sisters and your brother and Paislee's friends?"

Macy shook her head. "No. I want you to stay right here with me…"

Cole smiled. "Always…" He kissed her head. "I love you..."

Macy smiled. "I love you too..."

To be continued…

**AN: Oh boy! Ryan is an asshole! Yay, to Cole for being there for Macy! :)**

**I'm making Macy and Cole a couple…As you can see lol!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	19. Should I Stay or Leave?

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 19: "Should I Stay or Leave?"**

**AN: Here is chapter 19! This chapter is mostly about Macy, I want to fit everyone in the chapters now that they are growing up and I want to have more Zaya/Cailey/Janna/Jaislee/Macy& Cole/Nick &Cassidy/ Leah & Logan/ Reagan & Zach/Bentley &Brianna (They will start dating soon) Stephen& Shaylee and you will understand if Ryan was cheating or not…**

**Isabelle was suppose-to be 27 weeks pregnant with her son, Jonah Bradley, sorry if I didn't fit that in…Lol!**

Two Days Later: Monday January 22nd, 2029: S.S. Tipton:

Two days later, the group of Paislee, Leah, Maddie, Kayla, Shaylee, Marcy, Reagan, Jade, Maddy, Alleeah, Zach, Stephen, Cole, Bryan, Macy, Cassidy, Bentley, Brianna, Nick and Logan, they were all ready for the day. Paislee, Stephen and Shaylee dropped off Maddie, Kayla and Marcy at daycare and then they all headed off the class. Once they all got inside, Mrs. Moseby walked into the classroom and smiled at the students.

"Good morning students!"

Everyone smiled and some groaned. "Good morning, Mrs. Moseby."

Mrs. Moseby laughed. "Alright, let's get started. Today we are talking about traveling around the world and what you have learned so far." She handed out a work sheet and all of them got started with it. Macy, who was working on her paper, got a text message that shocked her and it made her feel sick to her stomach. She opened her phone and the text was from Michelle.

"Macy, I'm so sorry that my son did that to you, Sweetie. Look, I'm going to support you on whatever you want to do with my grandchild. I promise. I know he was being stupid and not being supportive or believing you. I'm having him finish this semester and then I'm taking him to a rehab because he needs help and actually believe you that you are having his baby, but I understand if you don't want him in the baby's life or yours. You do what is the best for you and your baby. Again, I am so sorry that you have to go through this without him, but what I have heard from Leah is that James's brother, Cole and you are dating and he is willing to help with you and the baby. I'm happy about that. Do you know what you are doing? Are you staying on the boat or are you going home?"

Macy just looked at the message and sighed. She couldn't believe that this is her life now. Raising a baby that is her ex-boyfriend's and that he doesn't believe that is his at all. She was kind of happy that Michelle would be willing to help her, but it still was killing her soul. Her baby or babies will not be able to meet their birth father due to him not believing her that this is his baby. That isn't what she wanted. In fact, she didn't know why she started dating him in the first place. Oh well, it's too late now. She can't go back. She's having his baby and it was heartbreaking that he or she may ask about him and she would have to explain to them that he left her and didn't believe her at all. She put her phone away and sighed. Could she live with all of this guilt and having to make the biggest decision of her life? As she was zoning out, her older sister, Paislee looked at her.

"Mace, are you okay?"

Macy didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know what to do. Shake or nod her head. What? She sighed. She felt so bad for her baby or babies. "I don't know, Paislee." She was able to say as tears came to her eyes.

Paislee sighed. She felt horrible for her sister. She will be a mother of Ryan's baby, who doesn't believe her that he is the father. It hurt her soul, it broke her heart. She never thought this would be happening to her sister. Paislee had Justin, two beautiful girls, who she would do anything for, and Stephen had a baby girl, who he would do anything for as well. Those three beautiful babies had both of their parents. They are so lucky to have both of their parents. She looked at her sister.

"Mace, do you need to talk to me?"

Macy just nodded. "Yes please…"

The two sisters got up from their seats and Mrs. Moseby looked at them.

"Is everything okay?"

Paislee shook her head. "Macy wants to talk to me alone for a few minutes, Mrs. Moseby. May we be excused?"

Mrs. Moseby nodded. "Yes, you may."

Paislee led her sister out of the classroom and headed to the Sly Deck. Both girls sat down in one of the chairs and Paislee looked at her sister. "Are you okay, Mace?"

Macy just shook her head.  
>Meanwhile, Paislee and Macy were talking on the boat; in Maryland Justin was having his normal day at school. He was walking to his next class on campus when Kacey ran up to him. She was really scared.<p>

"Justin!"

Justin just looked up at her. "What's wrong, Kacey?"

Kacey just started to catch her breath. "You know, Paislee's sister, Macy?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I do. She's going to be my sister in-law someday. Why? Is she okay?"

Kacey sighed. "I don't know, but all I know is that your brother left her due to her pregnancy!"

Justin's eyes went wide. He knew about her pregnancy, but he didn't know that Ryan broke up with Macy and didn't believe her that she was having his baby. He was very upset with his brother. Is he nuts or something? Yes, very nuts! He was just pissing off his oldest brother. Why the hell would he do this to Macy? He just groaned.

"He did what now?! He broke up with her and didn't believe her about the baby being his! He was the only one she slept with for God's sake!"

Kacey nodded. "I know! I just found this out from your mother. She called me, but she knew you were busy."

Justin sighed. "I'm really upset with him right now! Damn it, what the hell is wrong with him?"

Kacey shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know…"

On the S.S. Tipton with Paislee and Macy, they were talking and Macy sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Pais! My baby won't get to know their real father because he doesn't believe me! I'm such a bad mother right now, or I will be because I haven't had the baby yet! Ugh, what am I going to say when he or she is older enough to understand that Cole isn't their real father?"

Paislee just let her sister lay her head on her shoulder. "I don't know, Mace. But you will not be a bad mother, Sweetie. To me, you are doing what you want to do. You can raise this baby, I promise. You have Cole to help you. He loves you, Macy, and you love him…"

Macy sighed. "I just wish I waited to have sex, and have Cole be the father and not Ryan because Ryan won't be here anymore, he's leaving for rehab soon. It hurts me…"

Paislee sighed. "Awww, Mace. I know, Baby. You don't need him. You have me, Stevie, Shay, Cole, Justin and our parents, Aunt Maya, Uncle Zack, our cousins and brother, Charlie and sisters, Abby, Meggie, and Jamie and Leah, Reagan, Jade, Logan, Zach, Arianna, Charlotte, Michelle, Bryan, and Nick to help you. You aren't alone. You helped me with Maddie and Kayla, and to repay you, I'm going to help you with my niece or nephew."

Macy sighed. She smiled at what her sister said, but she didn't know if she wanted to leave and go home to be with Bailey and Cody, or if she wanted to stay on the boat. It was rough decision. She didn't want to leave her sister, brother, their friends and her cousins. She looked at her sister.

"Pais, I'm not sure if I want to stay here and have a baby. I mean this might make everything so hard for me…"

Paislee sighed again. "I know, Mace, but you have options. Come on, I know this is hard, but Macy, you don't have to leave, okay? But if you want to, I'm okay with it…"

Macy nodded. I guess I have a lot to think about…"

Paislee smiled slightly. "Yes, you do, but you know I will support you on whatever you want to do. Keep or adoption, whatever it is, I'm here for you and I love you so much."

Macy smiled. "I love you too…"

Later that day after school, the group was all having smoothies when a group of girls came up to them.

One of them smiled at Macy. "I'm sure Ryan wanted to knock you up because he never loved you…"

Stephen, Zach, Cole, Bryan, Logan and Nick all gave the girl glares and they weren't so happy, but the girls wouldn't let them get up.

Macy rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not going to let you get to me, alright? Yes, I slept with him and now I'm having a baby. Yeah so what? I have to raise a baby that I didn't want in the first place! And he doesn't want to be in the baby's life. In fact, he thought the baby isn't his when it is! So, I could give a shit what he does now because I have other bullshit to worry about!"

The girl was taken back. "Woah, okay. Geez, I get it." She sighed. "I'm sorry you are a slut…"

The boys were about to get up, but then Cole was strong enough to pull away from Leah. "No, I'm setting this straight!" He walked up to girl. "Macy isn't a slut, alright? Yeah, she's having a baby, so what? She doesn't need you and your shit. She has a lot other things going on, now move on!"

The girl nodded. "Wait, I need to say something…" She smiled. "I guess we were meant to meet…"

Macy was confused. What is she talking about? "What? What are you talking about?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Adrian, Ryan's 'other' girlfriend or only girlfriend…" She gave a small smile. "Looks like he was lying to you, he was cheating…"

Macy's eyes came filled with tears. She was mad, upset and confused. He was cheating! What? He was lying and having her think that he wasn't this whole time! God, she felt so shamed of herself. She had such a long couple of days. Now they seem to get longer and longer. She didn't know what to do. She thought about leaving, but now she seemed to be leaning towards that path. But she would have to miss her friends, cousins, brother and sister and boyfriend. She and Cole just started dating, and she loved him so much. He was willing to help her with her baby and he was so amazing. She looked at Cole, who sat next to her, giving Adrian a look.

"What? He was cheating on me this whole time?"

Adrian nodded. "Yeah…" And with that, she walked off with her friends behind her. Macy couldn't stand it. It now was eating her alive. She regretted sleeping with Ryan more than ever. Could she be so stupid? She just looked at her boyfriend, sister, brother, cousins and friends. She just got up from her seat and walked off; trying to hold in the tears, but it was so hard. Once she got to her sister and Leah's cabin, she broke down into tears. Right there and then, she decided. She decided that it was time that she left Seven Seas High and head home to Boston.

To be continued…

**AN: Sooo…What do you think? Will Macy leave Seven Seas High or stay? I'll let you guys vote! Vote in reviews!**

**:) Poor Macy :( I feel so bad for her!**

**Kelly**


	20. Macy's Decision

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 20: "Macy's Decision"**

**AN: Hey guys! Kelly is here with chapter 20! Macy needs to make the biggest decision of her life in this chapter. Also, I have two stories I am working on SLNGS2 and GLT-Good Luck Teddy, a Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction. Also, I am busy with school, homework, family things going on, getting ready for the holidays and going shopping for things for the holidays. So, my days for pretty full, so I'll try to update them both as much as I can!**

**Let's see what Macy decides!**

Macy was still sitting at the door of Paislee and Leah's cabin, sighing, feeling bad for herself and her soul was broken. She just didn't know if she could stay and have a baby, raising the baby with their birth father not in the picture and going to school while people would be looking at her and judging her. Could she ever live with herself after her baby or twins find out that Ryan left her because he didn't believe her about her pregnancy? No. She wasn't happy with her pregnancy, but she couldn't go back now, her life is all about her baby or babies and raising them without their father. As she was sitting there whipping her tears away from her cheeks, her sister, Paislee and brother, Stephen were walking up to her.

Stephen spoke up first and looked at her. "Mace, are you okay?"

Macy shook her head slowly. No, she wasn't okay. She hated this, she hated that she would have to raise her baby alone, well not really, she has her family, friends and Cole, but it wasn't the same. It was killing her soul; she never thought that she would have to deal with the pain, hateful crap, and heartbroken years that came right after this. "No, Steph, I'm not. I feel so bad for myself. I'm going to have to deal with my baby or babies living without a father because he doesn't believe me or doesn't want to be in the baby's life!"

Stephen sighed. "I'm so sorry, Mace. I don't really know what to do or say, but right now, I'll say this, whatever you want to do, I'll be here for you, okay?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Pais?"

Paislee sighed. "I'll be here for you, whatever that is, stay or go home to Mom and Dad. I can't make that decision though. You do. I mean, I think you should think about it. You have Cole, with us, our friends, Bentley and Cassidy and you can still go to school before and after the baby or the twins are born." She sat down next to her sister and hugged her. "I love you, and remember whatever you choose I'll support you."

Macy sighed. "I still don't know if I want to keep or adoption yet. I have some time to think about it…"

Stephen nodded his head. "We know that, Mace. Do you to talk to Cole about what you want to do? I mean you guys just started dating, don't you think you should tell him?"

Macy sighed. She still didn't know what she wanted to do yet. It hurt her. It made her think of the future of her kids wanting or meeting their father, and still, he didn't believe or know who they were. She couldn't think. She had mixed emotions going her head. She wanted to stay but again, she wanted to be with her parents back in Boston. But she would miss her nieces grow up and would miss Maddie and Kayla say their first words, walk for the first time and so many firsts. And Cole, oh she would miss him so much. She loved him. But yet, she could just stay and deal with everyone staring, judging and laughing and so much more. She didn't like that at all. It made her feel hurt. She looked at her brother and nodded.

"I guess, but can you go get him for me?"

Stephen nodded. "Sure."

As her older brother walked off to find her boyfriend, Macy looked at Paislee. "I don't know what I want to do. I'm so confused."

Paislee gave her sister a small smile. "I know, but it's 100% normal to feel like that though, Mace. You just found out the shock of your life and the fact that Ryan is being ass to you. You had a long few days and I completely understand on whatever you choose. Keeping, adoption, staying and or leaving, I want you to do what's best for you. Just remember, I'm here for you and that I love you so much."

Macy layed her head on her sister's shoulder and nodded slowly. "Thank you, Pais, you are the best sister ever…"

Paislee smiled. "Awww, thanks, Mace, I love you."

Macy smiled slightly. "I love you too…"

Cole walked over to his girlfriend and looked at her. "Are you okay, Babe?"

Paislee got up to give the couple a few minutes alone, but she unlocked the cabin for them to have some time alone. They headed inside and Macy and Cole sat down on Paislee's bed. Cole looked at her again.

"Is everything okay?"

Macy took a breath. How do you tell your boyfriend that you might want to leave the ship after you just started dating? Macy just looked at him with tears in her eyes. This was so hard to do because she loved him so much. He was so different from Ryan, with Cole, she could be herself, he made her happy, feel loved and he made her smile even though what she's dealing with right now. Unlike Ryan, Cole was actually willing to help her raise her baby or babies, if she did end up having twins and she didn't want to just get up and leave when she finally met someone who would be with her through her pregnancy and the days after that. If she could see herself in the future, she really wanted him to be her husband and her other kid's father someday. Cole was just the best person ever; she loved him so much that she couldn't think of being with someone else, even if she's only 15 years old.

Finally, she looked at him and sighed. "Cole, I don't think I can stay here and have a baby. I can't stand it if I have to walk around every day and see Ryan. It kills me. I hate to leave you when you are willing to stay by me, helping me with my pregnancy and raise my baby. I love you so much for that I don't think I could ever find anyone like you. You are so much better than him. You are actually willing to put everything on hold and help me and I can't thank you enough of that." She was cut off by Cole putting his arm around her and whispered to her.

"I know. I love you too, Mace. I just want to help you because I love you, you are my girlfriend and I just can't walk away from you. I'm not like Ryan, Babe. You need me more than ever since Ryan doesn't want to be the baby's life. I do want to be there, helping you through everything and raising the baby and or babies, whatever you end up having, I hope I can help you." He let her lay her head on his shoulder. "But if you decide to leave and go home, I'll support that 100%. I mean this is a big decision and I won't let you feel like you have to stay because of me. I love you and I want the best for you and the baby or babies. Okay?"

Macy just nodded as she buried her head into his shoulder. "I need to think about it more…"

Cole nodded his head in agreement and understanding. "It's okay. I understand." He kissed her head. "How about you get some rest and I think Paislee will take you to the doctor later."

Macy nodded. "Okay."

Later that day, Paislee took her sister to the doctor and Leah came along, but waited in the waiting room. Macy and Paislee headed into the doctor's office and Christine Brown smiled.

"Hi girls. What can I help you with?"

Paislee sighed. "Can you give my sister a pregnancy test and an ultrasound to make sure if she's pregnant and if she's having twins or one baby, please?"

Christine nodded. "Of course." She laughed. "Wait, aren't you two Savannah's cousins?"

Paislee nodded as she laughed. "Yes, we are."

Christine smiled. "Alright." She took Macy's blood, had her take a pregnancy test and after the pregnancy test was taken Christine looked at the two sisters.

"Well, Macy it looks like you are pregnant."

Macy sighed. Somehow she knew Christine was going to say that. "Oh."

Christine sighed. "I'm going to do an ultrasound. Just to see if you are going to have one baby or twins. With your family having so many twins, it could be a possibly. And your sister has twin girls…"

Macy nodded. "Okay…"

As Christine got the ultrasound started, she began laughing. "Yep, Macy, it looks like you are having twins…"

Macy's eyes went wide. Twins. She was having twins now. She sighed. How will she get through this? She really didn't know what to do now. She went back to Paislee and Leah's cabin and layed on Paislee's bed. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Maybe it would be better if I stay and get my school work done now since I'm having twins. I can't raise two babies alone. Well, my parents are there, but both work, so I think I would be better staying here. Paislee went through having twins. She might be the best person to help me since she is a teenage mother to twin girls, my nieces. I think I made my decision. I'm staying…"

After while everyone headed into Paislee and Leah's cabin to hear what Macy had to say and they were very nervous on what she would say. But they all supported her on whatever she wanted to do.

Cole was the one to speak up. "So, what are you doing?"

Macy smiled. "I'm staying…"

Everyone hugged her and Cole smiled at his girlfriend. "We are going to be here for you. You're not alone, Mace."

Paislee and Leah, Reagan, Jade and Tori and Alleeah looked at her. "We can take you to the doctor's and if the guys want to come, they can."

Cole smiled. "But only if she's okay with it."

Macy smiled as well. "I'm fine with it."

Stephen hugged his sister. "And if anyone makes you feel like you can't do this, I can totally show them what they are wrong about…"

Paislee sighed. Big brother over protective area once again. Ugh. "Dude, you are being protective again…"

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Really could give a shit…"

Everyone just laughed and they were going to help Macy get through this.

Paislee paused. "Wait, there is more news…"

Stephen groaned. "There's more?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, she's having twins!"

Stephen groaned again. "Alright! I'm kicking his ass right now!"

Bentley and Cassidy pulled him away from the door. "Uh, we don't think that's a good idea…"

Leah agreed. "Yeah, right now Macy needs her rest. She had a long day…"

Macy nodded. "Thanks, Leah."

Leah smiled. "No problem."

Soon everyone headed back to their cabins as the day turned into night, and Leah and Paislee let Macy stay with them for a while since she didn't want people to know yet. As the girls got into their beds, Paislee turned the lights out and yawned.

"Goodnight guys."  
>Leah smiled. "Goodnight, Pais."<p>

Macy smiled. "Goodnight guys."

Both smiled again. "Goodnight, Mace."

Soon the three girls were fast asleep. For the next nine months will be the longest months for Macy, her brother, sister, Cole and their friends and Paislee, Stephen and Macy's cousins. But together they can through this, and Macy knew that she had people there for her.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! Macy is staying at Seven Seas High! :) So happy that everyone is willing to help her get through the rough time since Ryan isn't in the picture.**

**Anyways, I have to go shopping tomorrow another thing I need for Christmas. So, it might be a while before chapter 3 is up for Good Luck Teddy.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	21. I Can't Deal With You Anymore

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 21: "I Can't Deal With You Anymore"**

**AN: So, I wanted to update this story before the holidays. I hope you guys enjoy the holidays with your family and friends and bringing in 2015. I'm excited about bringing in the New Year! Can't wait! So excited! :)**

**This chapter you will see Ryan and Macy fighting over stuff and you might be saying "What the hell is wrong with you, Ryan?! You said that the babies weren't yours and now you believe it!"**

**Lol enjoy! R&R and I might want to update on my birthday so that means that I have to wait 24 days?! Yeah, I'll be writing as much as I can, but for most people I want to take a break from writing for the holidays.**

The Next Day: Tuesday January 23rd, 2029: S.S. Tipton:

The next day, Paislee, Leah and Macy were up by 6:00 to get ready for school and by 6:45, Macy woke up Maddie and Kayla. Classes don't start until 9:00, so the girls took their time and took their showers and changed into their clothes for the day. After the girls changed, Macy helped her sister with her daughters. Another two hours, the three teenagers and two babies headed out to drop off Maddie and Kayla. When they got to the daycare, they saw Stephen and Shaylee dropping off Marcy.

Paislee walked over to her brother and smiled. "Hey Steph." She looked at Marcy. "Hey Marcy, how are you Baby?"

Marcy giggled and Stephen smiled at his sister. "Good morning, Pay." He laughed. "She's very happy today. I don't know why, but she is."

Paislee giggled. "I know how you feel. Maddie and Kayla have been smiling and happy today as well. I just don't know why…"

After dropping off the babies, Stephen, Paislee and Shaylee, Leah and Macy went school, the teenagers headed to class. When they got there, Macy, Stephen, Paislee and Shaylee saw Ryan sitting in the classroom, Macy sighed as she sat down next to her boyfriend, Cole. She just couldn't stand looking at Ryan. It killed her. She was getting really upset. She couldn't handle being in the same room with him. She hated him. She just couldn't believe that she will be having twins, his kids, who he doesn't believe that are his children. Macy knew she didn't want to do nothing with him, not a thing, even if her children asked, she just didn't think they should get to know him, and he shouldn't get to know them either. She wants full custody and plans on having full custody, he shouldn't have anything. She knew she kind of sounds selfish, but she didn't plan on this pregnancy and he doesn't believe her or doesn't want anything to do with her ever again. And she wouldn't blame him though. Life is going to be so different for Macy, she just sat there, thinking and she looked at her boyfriend.

Cole sighed. "Are you okay, Mace?"

Macy shrugged her shoulders, she just mouthed to him. "I think I should get used to it, Cole. Whether I like it or not, he is or might be in my life forever, maybe, if he actually gets over this crap and believes me, but I don't think I want him in mine or their lives, even if he begs me and keeps doing it for the next eighteen years."

Cole sighed. Oh how he knew how hard this is for her. She is pregnant with his kids and he could care less about this, he didn't even believe her when she told in the first place. Now she has to deal with the crap that comes with raising his children without him. She may not want him in her life due to him not believing her, but he just felt so guilty for her, and her babies. How would they deal with the pain with not getting to know their father, or even knowing that Ryan is their real father? He felt like he wanted to kill him, he turned back to look at him, and he just glared at him. How could he do this to Macy? Leave her to raise the twins without him? He felt like he was their real father, well for right now, but he knew he would be in their lives more than Ryan will. Oh forget it, after what Ryan did; he will never ever be in Macy and or the twin's lives.

He whispered to Macy. "I'm sorry, Mace…"

Macy looked at him with a little bit of tears in her eyes. "It…It's okay."

Cole got up and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Hey. Hey, you're going to be okay, Mace. You don't need him. He's an ass doing this to you. You have me, your sister, brother, cousins, aunt, uncle and parents to help you. I really meant it when I said I'll be here for you. I will be here to help you raise these babies, I don't care. I will be there when they are born, months and years after that, the first times, first day of school, friends, girlfriend/boyfriend problems, school projects and many others. I love you; I love them as they were mine. But please don't burst out crying, you have been crying for days. I know this isn't easy, none of it is."

Macy knew he was right. He was completely right. He would be there 100% of the time, but Ryan won't. Ever. No. Not ever. He doesn't deserve to be in her life or her children's lives. Everything will never be the same ever again after the twins get here. Ryan might change his mind, but she wouldn't want him to be there. He broke her heart from the beginning by lying, and letting her go through this without him, but for a reason she couldn't explain, she seemed like she would be fine without him. She knew it would be best for her children to have their father, but she just couldn't do it. He hurt her, broke her, and it was really killing her.

As class begin, Macy was better to just forget him and work on her schoolwork and do what she needed to do. And she was feeling a whole lot better after talking to Cole. He made her feel better. He was the best and will always be the best.

And as the day went on, Macy went on with school for the rest of the day without worrying about anything. And she loved that, although she just needed to relax after school and after doing homework. While her brother, sister, Shaylee, boyfriend and her cousin, Bentley and Brianna both work the Juice Bar now and her friends were doing homework still, she was on the Sky Deck, just having a smoothie, healthy of course, everyone decided that she should drink and eat healthy, and she knew that already. While she sat at the Juice Bar, Ryan was looking at her by where he was sitting. He just sighed. How could he be so stupid? He just kept thinking about it all day. She was telling the truth the whole time, she is pregnant with his babies. He was now going to be a father at 15 or 16 soon and he couldn't still believe it. He couldn't stand it. Of course he didn't believe her in the first place, but now he believed her. Macy was going to have his children soon. He just stood up and walked over to her. He cleared his throat and looked at Macy.

"Macy?"

Macy turned to face her ex-boyfriend and her children's father. "Ryan? What are you doing here? I thought…"

Ryan sighed as he sat down next to her. "I need to talk to you."

Macy stood up and crossed her arms. "And what about? Huh? Do you just want to stand here and tell me I'm not pregnant with your kids and that you don't want to see me ever again because I cheated? No, I'm not letting you…"

Ryan sighed again. "Look, I want to say I'm sorry that I didn't believe you in the first place, Macy. I do want to get to know my kids if you please let me. I do now know that you didn't cheat on me. I'm so sorry that I did this to you…"

Macy sighed and shook her head. "No. Ryan, I'm not letting you be in their lives. No, I can't. I just can't. You hurt me, and because of you, I have to deal with the crap and painful for the next 18 years! I can't just let you off easy. No, you can't meet or see them ever. I don't need you anyways. I don't care if you changed, or that you believe me. Just leave and don't come after me because I'm never, ever, ever going to forgive you!"

Ryan's eyes went wide. "Why won't you let me see my own children, Macy? They need me! They need their father! You are being selfish right now. Aren't you happy that I actually believed you?"

Macy shook her head. "I'm not letting you because you used me. You used me for sex and other shit that I can't deal with anymore, alright? They don't need you, they won't need you, and they will have my boyfriend, Cole. I really don't care anymore if you believe me now. That doesn't matter anymore, Ryan! I don't care if this will haunt you for the rest of your life, and if it does, don't come for me to forgive you because I won't. Ever. Again. Got it? Just leave. I don't need you."

Ryan nodded. "Alright, whatever, Macy…" And with that, Ryan walked off, without looking back at her.

Macy just sat down on her seat and finished her smoothie. She just didn't want to deal with him anymore. He just doesn't get it. And he will never get it. But she has to raise her children and just hope they don't ask about him, but she somehow knew that they might. She just needed to take a breath. She then realized that this is going to be the longest nine months, but yet, longest 18 years of her life and she couldn't do anything about it. But she does want the best for her kids and she's going to give them the best.

As she sat there, her boyfriend came walking over to her.

"Hey Babe, you okay? I just saw Ryan and he didn't look to happy."

Macy looked at him and had tears in her eyes. "I hate him. I can't do this. He actually believes me now. Now? I've known for days and now he believes me! He wants to be in their lives, but I don't want him too. He's not going to be in their lives because I don't want them know him. That's my decision and he has to deal with that."

Cole hugged her and rubbed her back slowly. "I know. I know. This wasn't easy on you, but Mace, this won't be easy at all. For the next nine months and eighteen years after that, they will need you to be strong for them and I can understand why you don't want him to be here."

Macy gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Cole. I think I can handle this with you by my side."

Cole kissed her forehead. "I'll be here forever. I'm not going anywhere." He let her lay her head on his shoulder and he heard her sigh. "You can get through this. I'll be there for you. You have your family and friends here with you, Babe."

Macy smiled. "I know. Thanks…"

Cole smiled. "You don't have to thank me."

Macy smiled again as she kissed him. "No. I have too…"

Cole shook his head. "No, you don't. Not again. You already said it to me too many times, Babe. I came to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner with me this Saturday night."

Macy giggled. "I'd love too."

Cole kissed her this time. "Good. Now come on, you had a long day, I'm sure you want to take a nap."

Macy nodded. "Yeah, I think I need one. I am a little exhausted. Will you be there with me?"

Cole shrugged. "I guess. But don't you think you're brother and cousin will ask questions?"

Macy sighed. "Ugh. This why I hate having a big brother and a boy cousin…"

Cole laughed. "You'll be okay. Come on…"

They both headed back to Cole's cabin and got comfortable and both were asleep in a matter minutes with Cole's arms around Macy's waist and Macy snuggled up against Cole's chest. They both were asleep peacefully in each other's arms. The next nine months and eighteen years will be long and rough but they will have each other to get through it.

**AN: Yay, I got this chapter done! I might want to take a small break from writing, so I may not update until my birthday-unless than 24 days! Yay!**

**Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**

**I love you guys! See you in 2015! :)**

**Kelly :)**


	22. Happy Valentine's Day

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 22: "Happy Valentine's Day"**

**AN: Heyyyy! Yay! My birthday is in two days! :) I hope you guys enjoyed the holidays!**

**WELCOME TO 2015! A new year that I hope something good comes ahead.**

**:) Here is chapter 22!**

Three Weeks Later: Wednesday February 14th, 2029:

Three weeks after Macy got very upset and told Ryan not to be in her life or the twin's life, it was finally Valentine's Day. Love is in the air for everyone, they couldn't spend time with their girlfriend/boyfriend or fiancé or husband/wife. Macy and Cole did go out that Saturday and they had a good time together and got to know each other a little bit more. They talked and Macy finally could laugh about something that she loved. Now its three weeks later and now Macy is now 9 weeks pregnant. Her first doctor's appointment was just fine, the twins are doing okay. Of course, now that she's expecting, Mrs. Moseby let Paislee take her sister in for a few months, and Chrissy, Macy's roommate was okay with her living with her sister, Leah and Paislee's daughters. Although, Macy still is expecting morning sickness, her feet hurt, cravings, mood swings and she is starting to eat for three.

The babies have grown up really big-Marcy is 5 months old and oh gosh, Maddie and Kayla are 11 months old, they have been starting to babble words, crawling, sitting up and knowing where stuff are. Marcy is starting to sit up as well; she is starting to look like her parents. They are all such beautiful babies. Maddie and Kayla will be one next month, so everyone will be on break, and so will Justin. Justin and Paislee are planning on having a birthday party.

Everyone are still going to class and having tests to end the semester and head home for break in mid-March. So, everyone is very busy with everything. Isabelle is now 30 weeks pregnant-seven months along with her son, who is being adopted since she can't raise him the way she wants too. But today is a very special day because today is Valentine's Day. And couples were getting together and spend time together and that would be Stephen & Shaylee, Leah & Logan, Macy & Cole, Liz & Keegan, Anna & James, Zach & Reagan, Zaya, Cailey, Cassidy & Nick, Paislee & Justin, Bradley & Kacey **(Kacey and Bradley are now dating lol) **Arianna & Lyle, Bentley & Brianna. The guys have planned everything and the girls no nothing about what is going on today. Of course, Justin decided to head onto the ship to see his girls and niece after four months of not seeing her and spend Valentine's Day with his fiancé. He just couldn't wait. Actually everyone couldn't wait.  
>On Board S.S. Tipton, everyone was still in class, wondering when the day would be over. As Mrs. Moseby went on with her lesson, everyone tried to get some work done, but it wasn't as easy as they thought. Paislee was getting notes down in her notebook when her cousin, Cassidy looked at her.<p>

"Pais, are you excited for today?"

Paislee nodded and smiled at her cousin. "Yes, I am. I'm really excited because Justin will be here to celebrate with me. I can't wait!"

Cassidy laughed. "I'm happy for you, Cuz. I wish class was over already…"

Paislee laughed too. "You know we will be going to the Tipple of Zira next week?"

Cassidy sighed. "Oh."

Paislee just gave her cousin a look, but then it hit her. "Oh yeah…My mother was possessed by her. Oh, that's going to be fun…"

Cassidy couldn't hold in her laughter. "Yeah, it will! Oh, I'm sorry. I can't help but laugh…"

Paislee was about to laugh too. "No, it's okay. I'm trying not to laugh so hard either…"

Stephen looked at his cousin and sister. "Laughing about what?"

Paislee looked at her brother. "Remember when Mom and Dad told us about the princess of Zira?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah…What about it?"

Cassidy giggled a little. "We are going there next week…"

Stephen sighed. "Oh, I see why you guys are freaking out. Paislee, please be careful, I don't really feel like telling Mom and Dad that you won't be coming home because you got possessed by the princess…"

Paislee stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Shut up. I'll be fine!"

Stephen shook his head. "Okay. Okay."

And three of them went back to paying attention to Mrs. Moseby.

Back in Boston, Massachusetts, their parents and cousins and other siblings were busy as well. With the younger Martins, Rammers and Mathew's were at school, their parents were at work. At the middle school, Abby, Alli, Charlie, Charlotte, Austin and Luke were in the hallway when Abby looked at her friends, cousins, and brother.

"Charlie? You want to know why I hate Valentine's Day so much?"

Charlie looked at his sister. "Why?"

Abby sighed. "Because it's just stupid…"

Charlie nodded, agreeing with his sister. "Okay, but…"

Abby gave him a look. "But what?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know, but you might change your mind about it later..."

Abby shook her head. "Yeah, okay whatever…"

Austin sighed. "Let's just go to class…"

Not far from the middle school, James and Anna were at their house with their two kids, Chelsea and Nicky. They had the day off, so they decided to just stay home with their kids. While James was making Chelsea her favorite snack, Chelsea looked at her father.

"Daddy, why do they call it 'Valentine's Day' and not something else?"

James looked at his daughter. "I really don't know, Sweetheart. I wish I knew but I don't."

Chelsea shrugged. "I may be six, but why do we have to get so mushy around it?"

James's eyes went wide. He couldn't find the right words to explain that to his daughter, she's five! Five year olds are mostly around toys like for girls, dolls, stuffed animals and playing dress up, right? Guess not. "Um…Honey, Sweetheart, well yeah, sometimes. Maybe, yes, but sometimes not most couples are together anymore…"

Anna walked into the room and shook her head and then mouthed. "What are you doing? She's only five! She doesn't need to know that yet!"

James paused. "Um, Chels, how about you go play with your toys, okay?"

Chelsea nodded. "Okay!"

Anna gave her husband a look. "James, I don't think we should tell her that yet. About how Valentine's Day is so mushy, and all of that…"

James nodded. "Yeah, I think I agree with you now. She's not ready to understand."

Anna smiled. "Not yet, but when she gets older she'll be able to understand."

James wrapped his free arm around her waist. "She will."

Back on the ship, everyone's school day was just about over, which made everyone really happy. While they were eating lunch, Leah saw her oldest brother walking up to them. The girls had the babies as well. As Paislee was feeding Maddie, Justin came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey cutie…"

Paislee giggled. "Justin! I knew that you were come…"

Justin laughed. "Would I ever not come to see my three favorite girls?"

Shaylee and Leah cleared their throats. "We are going to pretend that we didn't hear that…"

Justin sighed. "Sorry guys. I'm happy to see you too!"

Leah looked at her brother. "How long are you staying?"

Justin paused. "Until the weekend, Lee, I have to be back at my apartment Sunday night to get ready for classes on Monday."

Paislee smiled. "I'm so happy I stopped breastfeeding!"

Shaylee sighed. "Stephen and I are still deciding if I should stop or not…"

Leah laughed. "I'm sorry! What kind of talk is this?"  
>Paislee bounced Maddie in her arms. "I don't know, Lee. I really don't know."<p>

Maddie giggled as she reached her arms out to her father.

Justin laughed. "Hi Princess, I missed you." He took her from Paislee and placed her on his lap. He kissed her head and Maddie played his fingers.

Leah laughed. "Awww, she's adorable…"

Justin smiled. "Yeah, she is my daughter."

Leah stuck her tongue at her brother. "Shut up, Justin…"

Logan was walking behind Leah, and he kissed her cheek and Leah turned around sighed.

"Logan!"

Logan laughed. "Sorry, Babe, I just wanted to…"

Leah gave him a look. "Scare the hell out of me?"

Logan laughed. "No, I wanted to give you flowers…"

Leah blushed. "Oh…"

Logan smiled. "Well, I have ideas for tonight…"

Leah sighed. "Yeah, ones that I can't know…."

Later that night, everyone went out and celebrated the time together. With Jaislee, they were having ice cream after having dinner. Justin smiled at his fiancé.

"So, did you want to tell me something?"

Paislee nodded. "Um, yeah, I think I want to get married before I graduate college?"

Justin just looked at his fiancé in shock. Did she just say that? Wait. Before she graduates college? His thoughts were all over the place. What did she mean by that? He was only 19 and she's 17, when is she thinking this should happen? He just sighed as he finally spoke up.

"Pais, are you really sure about that? I mean we can wait. I can wait. We don't have to rush into anything."

Paislee sighed. "I don't know. I mean right now, I'm happy, but I want to get married before I graduate…"

Justin sighed as he paused to think. "Pay, I think we need more time to think about it…"

Paislee sighed again. "I guess…"

Justin grabbed her hand. "You know I love you, right?"

Paislee nodded. "Of course I do!"

Justin smiled. "Good."

On the other side of the ship, Macy and Cole were sitting in chairs, looking at the stars. Macy stood up and got close to Cole, and of course, Cole didn't mind.

He looked at her. "Mace, do you really know that I'll be here for you?"

Macy nodded her head and looked up at him. "Will you be there if I have a girl?"

Cole nodded and kissed her head. "Of course, Mace. I will be there 24/7, you always will have me."

Macy lean up and kissed him. "And I thank God every day for that."

Cole smiled. "So, have you been talking to Ryan? I know you probably haven't, but I don't care if you want him in their lives later…"

Macy shook her head. "No. I hate him. He will never, ever, ever meet them…"

Cole squeezed his hand. "I love you, Babe."

Macy smiled. "I love you too…"

With Stephen and Shaylee, they were laying on Stephen's bed with Marcy on Stephen's stomach. Both just looked at the baby girl in awe. She was so cute how she sleeps. Shaylee smiled at her daughter.

"She's sleeping really peacefully."

Stephen laughed. "Yeah, she is. She loves sleeping on me." He looked at her. "You know I'm really happy that she's here."

Shaylee smiled and layed her head on his shoulder and snugged close. "Am I hurting her?"

Stephen shook his head. "No, you're good, Babe."

Shaylee smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Stephen."

Stephen played with her hair and kissed her head again. "You too, Shay. I love you…"

Shaylee smiled. "I love you too, Babe."

Stephen looked down at his sleeping daughter. "I love you, Marcs." He kissed his daughters head and slowly rubbed her back as Marcy slowly moved her head to the back of his neck. He laughed. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Shaylee nodded. "Me too." She yawned softly. "I'm tired…"

Stephen kept laughing. "I'm tired too."

The rest of the night for all of the couples had amazing time and were very happy to spend some alone time together. That's what they all say- Valentine's Day is a romantic day for couples.

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! I updated! Yay me! (Claps and jumps up and down) I hope you guys loved it! I needed that break. And I hope you had a good time with your families.**

**And I'm going be writing three stories soon, plus the one CBZCS and I are writing a story together, so, I'm going to be busy lol!**

**And my birthday is in two days! Yay! :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	23. Maddie and Kayla Turn One!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 23: "Maddie and Kayla Turn 1!"**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! So, I'm back with chapter 23! Yay! I hope you guys don't mind me taking my time with my stories, I do have this story, my and CBZCs's story, which it's my turn to write a chapter, Suite Life: Parenthood, squeal to Suite Life All Grown Up, and Good Luck Teddy. I think I'll shut up so you guys can enjoy chapter 23.**

**Maddie and Kayla are going to be one! Yay! Lol.**

**R&R and enjoy!**

Six Weeks Later: Thursday March 28th, 2029: Cailey's House:

Six weeks went by and today is a special day for Jaislee's girls-today is their twin daughter's birthday! They are now one year old. Macy is now 15 weeks pregnant-4 months pregnant. In five weeks she and Cole can know the sex of the babies. Ryan hasn't spoken to Macy since they had their fight, so he's out of the picture and is in Georgia with some friends, and he moved there with his friends who think he should at least try to be a good father, but Macy had made it clear that he shouldn't and doesn't want him in her and her children's lives. Marcy is now 6 months old now and is growing up fast right aside with her cousins, Maddie and Kayla. Isabelle is now 37 weeks pregnant and is due in three weeks. She's really excited to meet her son.

Now that it's March, its break time for everyone on the boat and mostly anyone in college, so everyone is home until September, but the seniors did graduate so they are heading off to college soon, and Justin, Paislee, the girls and Kacey, Valerie and Bradley are heading to Maryland together in the end of August.

But for today, Paislee and Justin were getting ready for their two daughter's birthday. It was around 8:00 in the morning when Paislee walked back into her bedroom to find her oldest daughter, Maddie standing up in her crib. She laughed.

"Hey Mads! Happy birthday, Babygirl!"

Maddie giggled. "Thank you, Mommy! Where's Daddy?"

Paislee smiled. "Downstairs with Uncle Stephen, Sweetie. Is your sister up?"

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Mommy."

Paislee lifted her oldest daughter up from her crib and looked in Kayla's crib. She looked at Maddie. "Shh, she's sleeping. Come on; let's go see Daddy and Uncle Stephen."

Maddie giggled. "Yay!"

Paislee shushed her daughter. "Shh, your sister is sleeping."

Maddie nodded. "Okay!"

The mother and daughter walked downstairs and Stephen smiled at his niece.

"Hey Mads! Happy birthday, Sweetheart!"

Maddie giggled. "Thank you, Uncle Stephen."

Paislee looked at her brother. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

Stephen sighed. "I think in their bedroom getting ready for today."

Paislee put Maddie down on the floor and smiled. "I can't believe they are one already."

Stephen laughed. "Yeah, me either. It's crazy, isn't it?"

Paislee nodded. "Totally."

Justin came from the garage and walked into the kitchen and his oldest daughter came running to him.

"Daddy!"

Justin laughed as he picked her up into his arms. "Hey Baby! Happy birthday, Maddie!"

Maddie giggled. "Thank you!"

Justin kissed her cheek. "You're getting so big."

Maddie clapped her hands together. "Yay me!"

Paislee tried not to burst out laughing. "I think I see London in my daughter…"

Stephen laughed. "Oh heck yeah, I see it too."

Shaylee walked downstairs with her 6 month old daughter, Marcy in her arms. "Hey guys."

Maddie giggled. "Auntie Shaylee!"

Shaylee smiled. "Hey Sweetie. Happy birthday!"

Maddie nodded. "Thank you."

Marcy giggled as she grabbed a piece of Shaylee's hair and Shaylee looked at her daughter. "No, Marcy. Let go. That's not for you, that's Mommy's hair. Are you hungry?"

Marcy nodded as she let go of her mother's hair and Shaylee walked into the living room and began to breastfeed Marcy and they are switching to formula next week.

Macy, who is now four months pregnant with twins walked downstairs with her niece, Kayla in her arms. "This little cutie woke up when I got up."

Kayla giggled as she clapped her hands.

Macy smiled as she kissed Kayla's head. "She's such a cutie…"

Maddie looked at her Aunt Macy. "What about me?"

Macy laughed. "And her sister and cousin are cuties too."

Maddie smiled. "Yay!"

Macy laughed. "Happy birthday guys!"

Maddie and Kayla smiled. "Thank you, Auntie Macy."

Justin looked at Paislee. "Our girls are growing up…"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, they are."

Shaylee walked back into the room with a sleepy Marcy in her arms "Marcy wants to say 'happy birthday' girls before she goes back to sleep…"

Maddie giggled. "Hi Marcs!"

Marcy giggled and clapped her hands.

Justin looked at Paislee and smiled. "I can't believe they are one already, Pais."

Paislee laughed. "Me either. But I won't change any of it."

Justin smiled. "I wouldn't either, Babe."

Cody and Bailey walked into the kitchen and saw their oldest children, second oldest daughter, their oldest children's fiancé and girlfriend and three grandchildren talking and relaxing.

"Good morning guys." Bailey said as she hugged her oldest. She looked at her oldest granddaughters. "Happy birthday girls!"

Kayla giggled. "Thank you!"

Cody looked at Stephen. "Do you need help cooking everything later?"

Stephen shrugged his shoulders. "I may need help. Thanks, Dad."

Cody nodded. "Anytime, Steph."

Bailey looked at her daughter, Macy. "How are you feeling, Mace?"

Macy shrugged her shoulders and let Kayla lay her head on her shoulder. "I'm okay, Mom. How am I suppose-to feel when I know I'm having twins with a guy who is in rehab? How am I suppose-to live with the fact that Marcy, Maddie and Kayla have their fathers in their lives when mine don't?" She put Kayla down on the floor and just turned around and walked up the stairs.

Paislee sighed. "I'll go talk to her." She walked behind her sister and ran up the stairs.

"Macy! Wait!"

Macy turned around with tears in her eyes. It was just too much for her to know that Marcy, Maddie and Kayla had their fathers in their lives while her babies didn't have theirs. It was too painful. As much she hated Ryan, she wished he didn't have to be such annoying guy, but there is so much more about him that she couldn't believe. For the best four months were so hard for her even though she had her family, friends and boyfriend to help her. She has to deal with dreadful pain for the next 18 years because of Ryan. Because of herself, because she didn't know how stupid Ryan was, because she thought she was in love with a guy who just wanted her. Now she never loved him because he ruined her life, now not just her life, but her families, friends, boyfriend's and the twin's lives. It killed her soul. Tears were coming down slowly; her sister just looked at her.

"Mace, are you okay?" Paislee asked, even if she knew she wasn't okay.

Macy just shook her head. "No. I'm not, Paislee."

Paislee just sighed. "What's wrong?"

Macy sat down on the stairs and Paislee sat down next to her. The second oldest daughter spoke up.

"I feel like I'm ruining my two kid's lives. Maddie, Kayla and Marcy have their fathers in their lives. But my kids don't, and that's because of me. It's my entire fault."

Paislee layed her hand on her sister's leg. "No. Macy, you aren't ruining their lives. You're making the best for them right now. They don't need him. You're not the worst mother ever, Mace."

Macy shook her head. "No, I am ruining their lives, Paislee and you know it! They will know that I made the decision to have sex before I was even ready! I got pregnant with the guy who cheated on me! Pais, I can't deal with the dreadful and painful 18 years in my life because my ex isn't going to be in their lives! I can't do this anymore!" And with that, Macy stood up and began walking back into her room and Paislee ran after her emotional pregnant sister.

"Macy! Stop! Please talk to me! Please!"

Macy turned around and had her make-up all smeared. "No! I can't talk about it, Paislee! It will make me more upset than I am already!" She took a breath. "I…I can't. I…I can't just talk about it and be okay with the fact that I made my kid's lives all messed up!" She walked away and walked into her bedroom.

Paislee just stood there in shock. Her sister will never be the same. She was right. Paislee didn't want this for her sister. She never thought her nieces, nephews or niece and nephew would have to live without knowing their own father. If Maddie and Kayla had to deal with that, Paislee would, well she didn't know what to do. Now she some-how knew how her sister is feeling. It must be horrible. No, worse than horrible, but what? She didn't know.

Meanwhile, at Zaya's house, same time as Cailey's, Cassidy ran downstairs and looked at Zack.

"Daddy, do you know when we are going to Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody's?"

Zack sighed. "Around 1:00, Sweetie."

Cassidy nodded. "Okay."

Alli ran over to her sister. "Cass, do you really think that Ryan wanted to go to rehab?"

Cassidy sighed. "I really don't know, Ails. I mean that's what Macy has to deal with, Sis."

Alli nodded. She then paused to think of a question for her sister. "Cass, can I ask you question?"

Cassidy nodded. "Um, yeah, what's up?"

Alli paused again. "Have you and Nick ever 'you know' before?"

Cassidy just paused and then looked at her father, who looks like if she said anything might kill her. She just shook her head. "No! Of course not, Allison! Why would you think that?"

Zack just looked at his daughter, Cassidy. "Cassidy, I think we need to talk…"

Cassidy shook her head. "No, Dad! No! We don't! She's the one who started it by asking me, and I never did anything!"

Zack sighed. "I don't care, Cassidy. We need to talk…"

Cassidy sighed. "But, we are going Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody's soon! I think I can wait! I don't feel like getting sick there!" She glared at her sister. "I hate you, Allison!"

Alli ran out of the room, leaving her sister and father to talk, or to Cassidy's case, trying to get out of it.

As Cassidy was trying to get out of it, the doorbell rang and Maya opened it to find her oldest daughter, her husband and two young children standing there.

"Come on in guys! We missed you."

Anna smiled as she hugged her mother. "Who could miss a day like this, Mom? Maddie and Kayla are one!"

James smiled as he bounced his son higher and more comfortable spot in his arms. "This little guy is one too, so we didn't want to miss them being one."

Nicky giggled. "Yeah!"

Chelsea hugged her grandmother's legs. "And I'm going to be seven!"

Maya smiled at Anna. "Seven already?"

Anna nodded her head. "Yep."

Maya laughed. "Oh my, I remember when you were seven…."

Cassidy sighed of relief when she hugged her oldest half-sister. "I am so happy to see you!"

Anna laughed. "Yeah, I remember, Mom. It was when Cass and Bens were born."

Cassidy sighed. "Yeah, and you don't want to know what I had to listen to for a good five minutes!"

Anna gave a questionable look to her sister and then it hit her. "Oh goodness, Dad gave you 'the talk', huh?"

Cassidy nodded her head. "Yes! And it's all Alli's fault!"

Anna just sighed. "Why, Sweetheart?"

Cassidy sighed as she breathed deeply. "She asked me if Nick and I ever 'you know' right in front of Daddy!"

Anna's eyes went wide. "Alli did what?"

Cassidy nodded her head. "Yes!"

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry, Cass."

Cassidy sighed. "I guess I'll get over it today. Today is a special day for Maddie and Kayla."

Back at Cailey's house, Macy still won't come out of her room due to the fact that she can't deal with herself and get through the next 18 years with their kids not knowing their own father.

Downstairs Paislee opened the front door to find Cole, her sister's boyfriend standing there. "Cole, I need your help. Can you get my sister out of her room, please?"

Cole sighed. "I'll try. But I can't promise you anything, Paislee."

Paislee nodded. "Okay. Thanks a lot though, Cole."

Cole nodded his head. "Anytime, Paislee." And with that, he headed upstairs and knocked on Macy's bedroom door.

"Mace, are you in there? It's me."

Macy opened her bedroom door and sighed. "What?"

Cole sighed. "Are you okay, Babe?"

Macy shook her head slowly. "No. I'm not okay. I don't think I'll ever be okay with what my kids have to deal with for the rest of their lives! Cole, I'm such an idiot! How could I ever forgive myself, huh? I don't want to do this!"

Cole grabbed her hand. "Babe, calm down. Tell me what's wrong…"

Macy took a deep breath and closed her eyes as tears came back to her eyes. "I…I can't do this. I can't deal with the fact that my kids won't get to know their father and it's my entire fault! How stupid am I?! Life for them won't be amazing because their father won't be here for them! Cole, I can't…"

Cole squeezed her hand tightly. "Mace, calm down. You need to calm down. I know you seem like you can't do this. You can do this. I know you're not happy with the fact that you are having twins with a guy who won't be here for you, but I'm going to be here for you. Holding you hand and helping you get through this. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Macy just wiped away her falling tears, layed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay. I think you're right. You've been 100% right for the past four months, Cole. I'm sorry."

Cole shook his head slowly. "No, Babe. You're just having emotions running through your body, Mace. You have me; you're family and friends to be there for you. Sweetheart, you can raise them with me, I'm not going to leave you. You don't need him. And yes, I've been right because I care about you and the twins too much that I don't want anything to happen to you."

Macy gave a small smile. "Really?"

Cole nodded. "Really."

Macy leaned in and kissed him deeply. "I love you. Thank you."

Cole laughed. "I love you too. You're welcome…"

Later that day around 1:00, the party started and everyone started to come to Cailey's house. Family and friends brought presents for the girls and some food for everyone. Within the next hour, everyone showed up. With the house filled with a lot of people, the party started, Paislee and Stephen's friends were very excited to see Maddie and Kayla. All of their friends were all over them. No one wanted to let go of Maddie, Kayla or Marcy. After getting something to eat, Leah looked at her niece, Marcy and sister, Shaylee.

"She's such a cutie, Shay."

Shaylee grinned. "Thanks, Lee."

Leah kissed Marcy's cheek. "Hey Sweetie…"

Marcy giggled.

After having a late lunch, everyone sat around the table while Paislee and Bailey walked into the room with a big birthday cake. Everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to the girls. Justin had the girls on his lap and he laughing when the girls clapped for themselves.

"Yay us! Yay us!" The girls both said together. Everyone began laughing and enjoyed the rest of the day with the birthday girls.

Later that night, Paislee and Justin layed their daughters down for bed. Both whispered.

"Happy birthday girls. We love you."

It was one hard, exhausting, emotional and crazy year for Jaislee. But they loved their girls so much that the years to come will be just as special as the day they were born. They love Maddie and Kayla so much; they both would say it again.

"Happy birthday, Maddie and Kayla. We love you…"

To be continued…

**AN: OMG! Happy 1****st**** birthday to Maddie and Kayla! Yay! They're one! I'm so happy! Who's happy?**

**Next chapter Isabelle has her son! So stay turned!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	24. Isabelle Has Her Son and A Big Surprise!

**Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2:**

**Chapter 24: "Isabelle Has Her Son and A Big Surprise!"**

**AN: Hi guys! I know I need to update my other stories, but I just really wanted to update another chapter of this story. :) Because good news-Isabelle has her son!**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! CBZCs's story The Suite Life of Kelly and Samantha is the best! Actually, wait all of her stories are amazing! I hope you guys drop by and read them! :) She's like my best friend on here-so is many other authors. Anyways, I hope you love this chapter.**

**But before I start this chapter a guest reviewed this story and said when I'm going to update and to completely honest with everyone who love my stories right now, I can't say exactly when I'm going to update any of my stories. I'm sorry to say that, but I have school, homework, family problems and friend problems, sometimes and sometimes when I get home I have help with cleaning the house because my grandmother has lung cancer and someone needs to help with the cleaning and laundry. So I can't say when it's going to be updated. I hope you all understand. :)**

Two Days Later: Saturday April 1st, 2029: Cailey's House: Time: 12:00pm:

Two days later, Saturday April 1st, 2029, Isabelle is still 37 weeks pregnant with her son, Jonah. She and Paislee got really close these past few months as Isabelle went through her pregnancy. Isabelle really wants to meet her son soon. Speaking of babies, Shaylee just switched to formula from breastfeeding and Maddie and Kayla are getting used to walking around with their baby cousin, but they and Marcy still need their nap time, so they all sleep around 2:00pm, but for Marcy, she is put down, feed and changed every 4 to 6 hours.

But now that Paislee and Stephen are going to be 18 soon and with Justin being 20 now, Jaislee are looking for apartment around Boston and close to Cailey and Zaya's homes. They all were on break, so they have time to find a really nice place and Justin saved enough money to get a pretty nice apartment and still pay for the apartment in Maryland and child support and everything the girls need.

In Paislee's bedroom, Paislee walked into the bedroom and smiled at her daughter, Maddie.

"Hey Maddie, are you hungry, Sweetheart?"

Maddie nodded and giggled. "Yeah, Mommy!"

Paislee laughed. "Okay, come on then, Sweetie." She picked her daughter and smiled.

Maddie giggled as she clapped her hands. "Yay, I'm hungry!"

Paislee laughed again as she carried her daughter downstairs. "I know, Baby." She walked into the kitchen to find her brother's girlfriend, Shaylee holding her daughter, Marcy in her arms and feeding her milk from a bottle.

"Hey Shay!" She smiled and looked at Marcy. "Hey Marcs…"

Marcy giggled and smiled as she was being feed by her mother.

Paislee walked into the kitchen and looked at her daughter. "You can go play while I make your sandwich, okay? What kind do you want?"

Maddie smiled. "P&J please, Momma."

Paislee nodded. "Okay. You go play and when I'm done, I'll get you. Okay?"

Maddie nodded her head as she ran into the living room.

Shaylee was rocking Marcy to sleep as she looked at Paislee. "How is Isabelle doing?"

Paislee paused and took a breath. "She's doing okay. She really wants to have him now. I blame her though, I was that way with the girls and you were the same with Marcy."

Shaylee nodded and laughed. "Very true, but I don't see myself having another baby for a long time."

Paislee laughed as she began making Maddie's sandwich. "Me either, Shay. Justin really doesn't mind because whenever I'm ready, he'll be ready." She sighed and thought. "I hate lying to her but I haven't told Justin yet..."

Shaylee laughed. "That's so funny because your brother said the same thing!" She looked down at her daughter. "I'll be right back; I have to put this little girl down."

Paislee nodded. "Okay." After getting Maddie's sandwich done, she called for her daughter.

"Maddie, Sweetie, your sandwich is finished. You can come eat now."

Maddie ran into the kitchen and looked at her mother. "Okay! Thank you, Mommy."

Paislee smiled. "You're welcome, Sweetie."

Abby walked downstairs and looked at her sister. "Pais, Kayla is up from her nap."

Paislee looked at her sister. "Okay, Abs, can you bring her downstairs for me?"

Abby nodded. "Okay. I'll be back."

Cody walked into the room and looked at his oldest daughter. "Hey Pais, do you know if Justin found an apartment yet?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, I don't, Daddy. I might find out today. He's working right now, so I may know by tonight."

Abby walked into the kitchen with a sleepy looking Kayla, the little girl had her head on her Aunt Abby's shoulder.

Paislee smiled. "Awww, you tired, Kay?"

Kayla nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

Paislee took her daughter from her sister. "Awww, poor baby. You want to call Daddy? Will that make you happy, Baby?"

Kayla clapped her hands together and her sister smiled. Both nodded their heads. "Yes!"

Paislee laughed. "Okay." She picked up her phone and called Justin, soon he picked up.

"Hey Pais! What's up?"

Paislee smiled. "The girls missed you so I called you."

Justin laughed. "I miss them too and you…"

Paislee giggled. "Awww. Justin, my Dad is in the room…"

Justin sighed. "Oh."

Paislee gave the phone to her daughter, Maddie. Both girls smiled. "Hi Daddy!"

Justin laughed. "Hey girls! I miss you two. I'll be home soon, okay?"

Kayla and Maddie both nodded. "Okay!"

Paislee took her phone from Maddie. "I'll see you later. Love you."

Justin smiled. "I love you too, Babe."

After Paislee talked to her fiancé, her phone rang, it was Isabelle. "Hey! Everything okay?"

Isabelle sighed. "I'm on my way to the hospital; I went into labor at my friend's house."

Paislee nodded. "Okay! I'll be there soon!"

Isabelle was shocked. "Really, you would be here?"

Paislee nodded. "Of course! You need another friend there for you. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

Isabelle nodded her head again. "Okay."

Paislee hung up her phone and Cody, Abby, and Shaylee looked at her. "Everything okay?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah, Isabelle is having her son today. I'm going to go the hospital with the girls. If you guys want to come with me, I'm fine with that."

Shaylee nodded. "I'll get Marcy's bag packed and I'll make sure Macy, Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie and Stephen are coming with me."

Paislee nodded. "Okay." She got a bag packed for Shaylee and then headed out with her daughters in her car when Maddie looked at her mother.

"Mommy, why are we going to the hospital? What happened?"

Paislee smiled. "Mommy's friend is having a baby, Sweetie. We are going to hospital."

Maddie giggled. "Is it a girl?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, Baby, it's a boy."

Maddie sighed. "Oh. Yay!"

Paislee laughed and just shook her head as she drove to the hospital.

And when she got there, she parked her car in a parking lot and put her car in park and got everything she needed in the front and then got her daughters out of the car with Marcy's bag for Shaylee and grabbed her bags for the girls. Getting into the hospital's emergency entrance, she walked inside with three bags on her shoulders and holding the twin's hands. Vanessa, the nurse who was working the desk when Justin got hurt was now working the deck, she looked at Paislee.

"Paislee? Is that you?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yeah, it's me. Hey Vanessa."

Vanessa looked at the two one-year olds. "Oh my, are this Maddie and Kayla?"

Paislee nodded again. "Yes. They just turned one last week."

Vanessa smiled. "Awww! Congratulations."

Paislee smiled right back. "Thank you." She cleared her throat. "Um, can I get any information on Isabelle Underwood, please?"

Vanessa nodded. "Of course, Paislee. She went into labor and she is in her room now. Her mother and brothers should be here soon if you want to wait."

Paislee nodded her head. "Okay, thanks."

Vanessa nodded too. "You're welcome."

Soon after Paislee sat down in one of the chairs, her brother's girlfriend came into the hospital with Stephen, Macy, Abby, Charlie, Meggie and Jamie and a sleeping Marcy in Stephen's arms. Cody and Bailey said they would be there soon as they cleaned up and cleaned the house. So, their children got comfortable in the hospital waiting room when Justin came running into the hospital.

Paislee looked up and looked at her fiancé. "Justin, what are you doing here? Weren't you working?"

Justin sighed as he catched his breath. "I just got my paycheck and I think its money we need to get an apartment…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "Really? Are you serious?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah…"

Paislee wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Oh my God! Yes!"

Justin laughed. "We still have some deciding to do, Babe. I mean we would have this one in Boston and my apartment in Maryland."

Paislee sighed as she looked down. "Oh."

Justin kissed her head. "We'll get there, Pais. You have to be patient, okay?"

Paislee nodded. "Okay."

Within the next few hours, Isabelle's contractions came really intense and she got really exhausted. She was really ready to have her son. Those last few hours were like hell to her and she couldn't take it anymore. It was around 11:00pm that night when she had given birth to her son, Jonah Bradley. Everyone in the waiting room were still waiting and hoping for good news on Isabelle and the baby.

Soon Isabelle's brother, Jackson came out holding his nephew in his arms. "Everyone I'd like for you to meet my nephew, Jonah Bradley."

After seeing the baby, Jackson was still holding the baby when they heard someone walking inside. It was Kyle. Paislee gave him a death glare. She was about to get up when Justin pulled her back.

"No. Paislee, don't." He whispered.

Paislee shook her head. "No! He needs to know how much he hurt her! Yeah, Isabelle may have hated me for years, but he wasn't there for her though this whole thing! He doesn't deserve any damn connection to that baby and even her for God's sake!"

Justin sighed. "No. I'm not letting you go near him, Paislee Karlee!"

Paislee turned to face him. She just started screaming. "Why not?! Just because he hurt her I can't say any shit to him?!"

Justin sighed. "Paislee, I'm only trying to protect you…"

Paislee sighed too. "I know, but I'm trying to protect that baby and Isabelle, Justin! Listen to me; I'm not letting anything happen to that baby! He's getting adopted and I don't give a shit on whatever Kyle has to say about it! I'm going over there and you can't stop me!"

Justin groaned. "Paislee! No! I can't have you go over there and get hurt!"

Paislee shook her head and finally broke away from Justin. She walked over to Kyle and crossed her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Kyle turned to face Paislee. "Ahh, Paislee. Yeah, I'm here to see my son…"

Paislee shook her head. "No. You aren't going to see that baby! He's getting adopted and you can't do anything about that!"

Kyle gave her a look like it could kill. "What the hell did you just say?!"

Paislee stood her ground and gave him a smile. "I said that baby is getting adopted and you can't see him and you can't do anything about that, that's what I said! If you have something bad to say about it, leave the hospital!"

Kyle was now getting angry. He just couldn't deal with the idea of his son getting adopted. He took Paislee by the arm, but she flips him over so that he didn't have the chance to drag her away and Justin and Stephen came running up to Paislee and both spoke at the same time.

"Paislee! Are you okay?!"

Paislee tried catching her breath. "I…I'm fine…"

Justin bent down to Kyle's height. "You dare touch her again, I'll kill you, you hear me? If you see that baby I'll have something to say about it!"

Kyle didn't have time to respond when he was being handcuffed and taken away out of the hospital. Stephen sat his sister down and he looked at her.

"Are you really okay?"

Paislee sighed as she finally caught her breath. "I think I'm fine…"

Stephen's eyes went wide. "You think?!"

Paislee groaned. Damn, big brother overprotective again. Ugh. "Stephen, I'm fine! I'm okay! Stop asking! God!"

Stephen sighed. "Okay! Okay! Sorry!"

Justin looked at Paislee, and was about to ask if she was okay when Stephen shook his head. "I wouldn't. She's in a bad mood…"

Paislee groaned. "I'm not!"

Justin sighed. "Pais, what's wrong?"

Paislee sighed. She was scared. But not about Isabelle and the baby, she was happy about that, but then what was it? She looked at him with some tears coming.

Justin just looked at her. "Pais, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Paislee just took a breath. She whispered so that he could only hear. "The reason I'm so overprotective of Jonah is because…because I'm pregnant…again…"

Justin thought he was about to be sick. She's pregnant again?! Oh God, the girls just turned one! His thoughts were all over the place. "You're...you're what?" He whispered.

Paislee nodded. "Yeah…"

Justin gulped. "Um, not that I'm happy and all, Pais it's just…another baby?" He whispered.

Paislee nodded slowly. "Uh huh. Yeah, I found out this morning. But you already left and I wanted to tell you first…"

Justin sighed. "How long are you?"

Paislee sighed again. "6 weeks. Ashley wants to see me in two weeks."

Justin nodded. "Oh, well this is a shocker in a hospital…"

Paislee nodded too. "I know…"

Early the next morning, Jonah was finally taken home with his adoptive parents while Isabelle was suppose-to stay until 7:00 that morning. She was okay with giving up her son. It was the best for him. She was happy for him. Soon everyone else went home, and of course, Jaislee were still shocked from Paislee's pregnancy. Guessing another long nine months are coming right at them and there's another bump in the road though, they have two daughters to take care of, well they have each other to lean on and deal with this together.

To be continued…

**AN: First: Happy that Jonah is here! YAY! :)**

**Second: You guys didn't see that happening did you? Yeah, Paislee is pregnant again! Yay!**

**Third: I have to say that I don't make any of my stories on a schedule because I don't know when and if I have time to write. I have stuff to do, we all do. So, I'll update when I have time.**

**Thank you!**

**Kelly :) **


End file.
